The Road to Hell
by wcv
Summary: A sequel to An American Idiot in Thedas. Following the Fifth Blight Garrett Hawke tries to make a life for himself in Kirkwall, but finds himself repeatedly dragged into events outside of his control as the mages and Templars vie for control of the city, and the Fereldans try to stop it all from blowing up.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The doors of the Chantry of Antiva City were pushed open by the guards and two soldiers entered. They dragged an unconscious dwarf behind them and the laypeople inside averted their eyes. The men wore the uniforms of the Seeker's guards, and the dwarf was some prisoner, almost certainly one that would be flung into the Chantry's army to hold the mages inside southern Antiva. Dwarves were the most potent non-Templar soldiers left, and they were always in short supply.

The soldiers pulled the dwarf behind the altar and shoved him inside a closed room. As soon as the door shut a trapdoor opened and the dwarf was tossed down into the arms of more soldiers. They dragged the dwarf through a tunnel into a building next to the Chantry and locked him inside a fairly comfortable cell.

Varric Tethras sat up as the soldiers left and sighed. Had it really just been three years since he lost everything? Three years since the mages revolted and left Kirkwall in ruins. He sat and ate what food was provided, recognizing the meager fare for a luxury compared to what most ate.

Somewhere at the back of the dwarf's mind were memories of feasts when his family still had good trading deals; when Hawke had been accepted as the Champion of Kirkwall, a title based on one of the most blatant pack of lies Varric had ever helped to perpetrate; when Orsino didn't consider it his divine mission to destroy everything even loosely associated with the Chantry. Looking back he knew that Meredith had been right. If they had simply acted sooner all of the bloodshed could have been averted, but Meredith was dead now; everything she'd ever worked for had burned to ash alongside the rest of Varric's home.

His memories were interrupted when a tall woman entered the room and said, "You are Varric Tethras correct?"

Varric squinted up at her and said, "That's right. Who are you?"

The woman set down a chair and settled in opposite, saying, "Cassandra Pentaghast. I'm a Seeker of the Chantry."

Varric thought for a moment then asked, "Pentaghast? You mean the Nevarran Royal Family?"

Cassandra nodded, "Indeed."

Varric blinked and sat up a little straighter, "Then what might I do for royalty?" he asked, curiosity fighting the annoyance.

Cassandra leaned forward and said, "You're the only one who knows how this war started, or at least the only one we can get in contact with. The rest of your companions are either dead, missing, or out of our reach."

Varric nodded, "I guess I can understand that. Though, I do have to question my treatment at the hands of your guards."

She smiled dangerously, "We needed to make sure you would come. They tell me you were hesitant, and this isn't something I can leave to chance. If I can understand why the war is being fought we might be able to end it before the rest of Thedas is destroyed."

Varric shrugged, "And what makes you think I can help you there. The Chantry is on the brink of civil war itself; your divine is held captive by the Fereldans, oh I'm sorry, granted asylum, and the mages are winning, why would they want to listen. Orsino is mad, that's all you need to understand. This war won't end until they are all dead."

"I refuse to accept that," Cassandra snapped. "We tried to do that in Starkhaven. It just made the situation worse. We need a more peaceful resolution. Fereldan keeps their mages under control, the Qunari don't seem to have problems. We have to find a resolution."

Varric nodded again, "I understand Ms. Pentaghast, but you have to understand the mindset of those countries. In Fereldan the government doesn't care what the mages get up to so long as it doesn't hurt anyone. They give them the freedom to live where they please and give families the option to apprentice their children within cities. Those were all concessions granted long before hostilities broke out. Besides, from what I saw most Fereldan mages barely use magic in their work. The Qunari simply don't have the internal societal pressures the way our societies do, though he always said that was more likely a hindrance than a help.

"Who?" Cassandra asked curiously.

"The Fereldan ambassador." Varric answered with distaste. "Regardless, the point is that you can't make concessions now. The mages are winning this war and plan to take what they want. A settlement is impossible, and you know that."

The woman nodded, "Maybe but I still need to know what happened. It might help us to keep the peace in the Circles that aren't openly against us." Then she added, "Please. We have to know."

Varric finally sighed. "Okay. I'll tell you the whole story. It really isn't that different from my normal tale, and I always swore I would give people the truth about him someday. This seems as good a day as any. First though, could I have something drink? This story is very long."

Cassandra's eyes narrowed in annoyance for a second, but she just nodded to one of the men who had accompanied her. He left for several minutes before returning with a mug of beer.

Varric took it and settled in to start his story. He began, "Before he came to Kirkwall Hawke and his brother served as soldiers in the King's army at Ostagar, they escaped and fled Lothering. They fought a running retreat from their home into the Wilds, before meeting Aveline and her first husband, Wesley. During a battle with an ogre Carver was killed before the survivors were rescued by Flemeth, the Witch of the Wilds."

Cassandra interrupted, "Do you really expect me to believe a myth swooped from the sky and saved the Champion?"

Varric raised an eyebrow, "Do I really need to recite the story of the Fifth Blight as well?"

"No," Cassandra said as she thought about it. "It shouldn't come as a surprise that she would be involved."

"As I was saying," Varric continued, "Flemeth destroyed the darkspawn in the form of high dragon and took the group to Gwarren, a journey that took months. I would guess they arrived just after the Heroes of Fereldan returned to Redcliff with the first Ashes. Weeks of waiting followed and what little money Hawke's family had brought with them ran out buying passage on a ship going to Kirkwall, which arrived shortly after the Landsmeet was convened." He took a drink before saying, "Their uncle managed to talk a group of mercenaries into paying for the family's passage into the city, a mage isn't a commodity to be passed up lightly for such an outfit. In exchange Bethany had to work a year for the Red Iron, and Hawke insisted on going with her…"


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: The text in italics takes place in the "present". Also, I should note at this point that due to butterflies, including the significantly different life Varric has lived since fleeing Kirkwall has led to the story being altered quite a bit. At the beginning the changes are relatively small, but are most noticeable in the stance he takes toward certain people, and certain motivations and reactions have been changed to be more in line with the overall tone.**

_Hawke's first year in Kirkwall was a remarkable one. He made a name for himself with the mercenary company, even gaining the respect of Meeran, who had taken Hawke only because he came with the mage the Red Iron truly wanted in their ranks. Though, oddly I was never able to find out what Hawke actually did for the Red Iron, and Hawke refused to talk about it._

_Across the sea the Heroes of Fereldan slew the archdemon and broke the Darkspawn horde less than six months after Hawke's arrival in Kirkwall. Hawke later would confide to me that he had considered deserting the Red Iron and making his way home, but there was never a chance. By the time the year was up the first Fereldan offer of repatriation had ended, and there was no money to buy passage back._

_Hawke and Bethany wandered from job to job; trying to scrape enough money to cover the keep their uncle insisted was being paid for. It was during this time that I learned the name Hawke from my brother's business partners. After a little investigation I decided that if there was any person in Kirkwall who could help me it was him, so one day I hired a thief to get a chance to introduce myself…_

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

"You need us," Hawke said. "We've fought and killed darkspawn, how many of your mercenaries can say that?"

The dwarf snorted. "All of them human, and they're all lying. Every mercenary, low-life, and gang in Kirkwall wants in on this expedition. I'm done hiring. Now leave me alone before I call the guard."

Hawke managed to keep his head up as he walked away. His sister caught up with him and aid, "Any luck?"

He shook his head, "No. Bartrand isn't hiring."

Bethany let out a little sob before saying, "That was our last chance."

Hawke almost nodded in agreement, before remembering he was supposed to be the brave one. Instead he put an arm around her and said, "Something will come up, I'm sure."

Bethany started to answer when Hawke felt something bump into him. A moment later he felt a string being cut and instinctively clutched at his moneybag, which had a grand total of three coppers in it. Still it was all he had, and so he whirled and started to chase the little thief pulling away from him. As Hawke fell further behind he cursed his choice to wear armor to meet Bartrand, it was slowing him too much. The thief turned a corner and Hawke followed half a minute later.

As he cleared the building he saw the thief pinned against a wall by a crossbow bolt through his shirt. A dwarf carrying an enormous crossbow slugged him, then took the purse he was carrying. Hawke started to claim the purse, but to his surprise the dwarf tossed it to him. "You'll want to be more careful with your money in Hightown," he said.

Hawke tucked it away and said, "Thank you…"

"Varric. And you are Hawke, I've heard a lot about you," the dwarf answered. "Now, I believe we need to discuss rectifying a stupid decision my brother just made."

Hawke fought down his surprise and answered, "You're Bartrand's brother?"

Varric nodded, "Unfortunately yes."

"He's already turned us down, what makes you think you can convince him to take two more guards?" Hawke asked.

Before Hawke could answer, Bethany caught up and asked, "Who's this?"

The dwarf smiled at her and said, "Varric Tethras, and it's a pleasure Bethany Hawke. As I was saying, my brother wouldn't know an opportunity if it danced naked in the middle of Hightown for him. No, we don't need a guard. We need a partner. Bartrand has scraped, borrowed, and begged all the money he can from creditors and merchants, but it isn't enough. I bought a share in the treasure as well, but we are still short ten sovereigns."

Hawke laughed in disbelief. "If I had ten sovereigns I wouldn't need the job." He answered flatly. "That's five times more than I had hoped to make out of this job."

Varric waved a hand dismissively, "Details. You're resourceful and talented. Kirkwall is bursting with work if you know what you're looking for, and I do. But I can't do the jobs on my own. So, what do you say, you help me gather the money, then you get a quarter of the final treasure, less various expenses of course."

Hawke sighed, "I really don't have much choice do I? You have a deal Varric."

He extended a hand, and Varric shook it. "Good to hear partner. Now, if you have time I have some things we need to discuss at the Hanged Man."

* * *

><p>"<em>Ten sovereigns?" Cassandra asked incredulously.<em>

_Varric smiled innocently and said, "You object?"_

_She said, "The other accounts I've heard put it at fifty."_

_Varric shrugged, "Embellishing is a bad habit of mine. Raising fifty sovereign in Kirkwall would have been next to impossible even before the trouble started."_

_Cassandra shook her head in annoyance, but motioned for him to continue._

* * *

><p>The Hanged Man wasn't the worse tavern in Kirkwall, some of the brothels along the docks bore that dubious honor, but it was definitely near the bottom of the list so far as Hawke could tell. Behind him Bethany gulped and tried to avoid stepping in any of the filth that hadn't been cleaned in who knew how many years. Hawke was a little more at home, having visited a few times when he had a bit of extra money to spend, then almost immediately regretted it when he realized how much he'd actually spent.<p>

Varric though seemed right at home. He moved through the crowded table, and floor, like he'd been bore here and rapidly ascended stairs at the back. Hawke and Bethany gingerly followed, trying to avoid stepping in anything. Several minutes later they followed Varric up the stairs, where it got considerably cleaner, though there were suspicious sounds coming from several of the rooms to the side.

Varric had picked the largest area in the tavern, almost as large as Gamlen's house. He had a huge table, with the legs shortened, in the center of the first room. On it were unfurled plans and crude sketches. Seeing them Varric gestured over the desk. "We are sitting at the perfect time to go into the Deep Roads. The Blight has been quelled, the Fereldans are still exterminating the ones who haven't retreated, and there hasn't been time for the numbers to recoup. Instead of facing several thousand darkspawn we'll meet several dozen. Those we do find will be scattered and confused as they focus on the next Old God to awaken.

"The situation won't last though. We absolutely must be down there and back by the end of the year. Which leads to our little problem. Raising the money to go down will take time, likely several months, and we don't have a decent entrance into the Deep Roads close by. What we need is a good solid map, which is where you come in next."

Hawke sighed, "I knew there would be more to it than this, how do you expect to get a map of the Deep Roads?"

Varric smiled, "By asking of course." Seeing Hawke's expression he continued, "You probably don't follow local politics, but the Fereldans are setting up an embassy in the city. They're supposed to be done sometime this month, with the Chancellor himself arriving to run it for the first year, some sort of punishment for overstepping his authority as I hear it. Now, you may not know this, but the Chancellor is a Hero of Fereldan, and a friend of the Warden Commander herself. If you can talk him into the idea he should be able to get us maps."

Hawke answered a bit nonplussed, "You expect the Fereldan Chancellor to give us maps of the Deep Roads because we ask him?"

Varric shook his head, "Of course not, but we can always offer some share of the treasure in exchange. Rumor is the Fereldan government is hurting for coin right now, and that the five hundred sovereigns they got from the Divine to rebuild the Imperial Highway are running out. They've been looking into quite a few ways to bring a bit more money into the Treasury, and this one would be fairly safe for them. We get a copy of the map and take all the risks. In exchange they get, say one hundred sovereigns. Everybody comes out richer."

Hawke thought about it and finally said, "It's worth a shot I guess. When will he be arriving?"

Varric looked a little embarrassed as he answered, "To be honest I have no idea. There will probably be a ceremony, but the Viscount's keeping the entire thing very quiet. Quite a few people are still angry with the Fereldans for taking away so much of their cheap labor. We'll need someone on the inside, and unless my information is very mistaken, you know someone who fits the bill."

Break

Kirkwall's keep loomed over the rest of the city, designed to be nearly impossible to take by storm, assuming the guards were prepared at least. There was only one entrance large enough for an army to move up, and it required climbing one hundred yards of stairs, while being fired on by soldiers on either side. At two points the stairway narrowed so only six men could advance abreast, leaving the other side free to fight them from the bottlenecks. Fifty soldiers could hold the keep for a month against an army of one thousand.

Guards were stationed at the entry to the keep and nodded to Varric as he led Hawke and Bethany inside, assuming the siblings were simply bodyguards. Bethany gasped as she saw the inside of the Keep, easily the most spectacular building the pair had ever been inside.

Hawke was impressed as well, but hid it by asking Varric, "They just let you in?"

Varric nodded, "Oh yes, my brother's rich enough to get us inside, though not enough to actually see the Viscount. Now, I believe the guard quarters are this way."

The trio made their way up the entry stairs and turned toward the barracks. No one tried to challenge them, and most of the guards looked uninterested in the three armed intruders. Hawke whispered to Varric, "Is this normal?"

Varric shrugged, "Quite. The Guard Captain is not the most dutiful person in the city. Most think he's got ties to the Carta and other criminal groups throughout the Free Marches. No one has found any proof, and the Viscount doesn't believe the rumors."

The barracks were nearly empty at this time of day; most guards were either on patrol or sleeping off the duty from the night before. Aveline Vallen however was at her post looking incredibly bored.

"Hawke," Aveline said, sounding like her day had brightened suddenly. "How did you get into the Keep?"

Hawke smiled and said, "My new friend apparently has connections."

He motioned to Varric and Aveline's expression darkened. "Varric," she said shortly.

Varric brightly said, "Nice to see you again Guardswoman. It's been too long."

Hawke blinked, "You two know each other?"

Varric laughed, "Vallen arrested me a few weeks again for brawling and peddling filth. She got quite a tongue lashing from the Captain over it from what I hear."

"Only because your brother paid him off," Aveline snapped.

Varric nodded, "Naturally."

She scowled, but finally said, "Why are you here?"

Hawke quickly outlined their aims. When he finished Aveline sighed, "I don't know what to tell you Hawke. I'm on the Captain's shitlist for, well everything actually. I can't find out anything, sorry." She paused and said, "Though…there is something you could help me with."

Hawke smiled, "Why not."

Aveline glanced at the nearby caravan schedules, then said, "I've not been sent on patrols in a while, but I've seen and heard signs recently about something going down. Apparently highwaymen are setting up an ambush, probably for a caravan or something. There aren't any scheduled, but I don't want to take chances. The captain's been ignoring me, but I want to put a stop to it, my district or not."

Hawke nodded, "Let's go."

Aveline smiled as well and said, "I knew I could count of you. They are up Sunderland. We can get up there quickly with a shortcut one of the other guards showed me. We can probably head it off if we leave after I get off duty."

Hawke thought about it and said, "If I remember right you have about another hour on duty, meet me outside the Keep then and we'll start up the mountain."

Aveline nodded, "Good to know some things won't change Hawke. I'll be there."

Hawke led his group out and Varric groaned, "A trip up a mountain to fight a group of thieves. I hope life isn't always going to be this interesting with you around Hawke."

* * *

><p>Hawke glanced up as he heard footsteps over the Chantry's bells and saw Aveline, still in her guardswoman armor. He waved a little to make sure she saw him, then asked, "Still in uniform?"<p>

She shrugged, "We are theoretically doing this on behalf of the guard, might want a bit of official standing behind us. If I pull this off it might put me back in the captain's good graces too."

Hawke answered sympathetically, "good luck, and lead the way."

* * *

><p>Aveline held up one hand to stop the group's movement up the slope and she whispered, "There might be a few stragglers before the main group. It won't be anything we can't handle though."<p>

They slowly made their way forward, and saw a man in leather on a small ridge overlooking the road. Aveline whispered, "Varric, can you hit him?"

Varric glanced and said, "I think so, give me a moment to get set up."

Carefully he settled into a shooting stance, raised the crossbow, aimed, and fired. There was a whistle, then the man collapsed. "Okay," Aveline said, "Let's go farther. Keep your eyes open."

The group slowly moved forward, pausing just long enough for Varric to shoot another sentry dead. Finally Aveline hissed, "There's the most likely ambush point. They can surround us. Hawke, take the hill on the right, I'll handle the left. Go."

Aveline yelled and charged toward the left, completely surprising the two bandits who were waiting. She cut down one before he could bring up a weapon, and slammed her shield into the second one before he could swing at her. A quick thrust finished him.

Hawke wasn't as lucky. Both his targets reacted faster, bringing out their weapons, both had swords he noted, and swinging them at him. Hawke deflected one with his shield, the other with his sword. One of the bandits started to circle around Hawke, but there was a whistle and he collapsed as one of Varric's bolts took him in the side. Below the fight Bethany glanced ahead and saw four more bandits moving to fight them. She raised on hand as the four bunched together, then there was a roar as a fireball flew into their ranks. Half a second later all four were dead.

The final bandit was momentarily distracted and Hawke took the opportunity to thrust into the bandit's side. The man fell and Hawke quickly finished him. Hawke wiped his sword and started back down. He started to comment about the job being easier than he'd expected, but found Aveline already muttering to herself.

She finally looked up and said, "This is all wrong."

Hawke asked, "What?"

Aveline started pacing, then said. "These weren't simple bandits. Their equipment was too good, and there weren't enough of them. To hit a caravan they'd need at least thirty men, most armed with bows. These were all armored and had swords. That's too well equipped for normal bandits." Finally she shook her head, "Regardless, the job is done and we should report to the captain now."

* * *

><p>"There's Jevan's office" Aveline said. "Wait here while I go and explain what happened."<p>

Hawke waited politely, then heard the yelling start. "I don't know how they do it where you're from guardswoman," a man's voice, presumably Captain Jevan's shouted, "I decide on patrols, not you and your whim. You might have been put up for lieutenant in your first year, but if you step out of line again I'm going to have you and this accomplice of your jailed. Now get out."

Aveline stepped out of the office, and the door slammed behind her. Hawke was quiet for a moment, then said, "Probably a bad time to discuss payment then."

Aveline snorted, "He'll jail you. Still, we killed a band of highwaymen. What does it matter whose patrol it was?"

Hawke thought for a moment, then said, "Let's check to see whose toes we actually stepped on then."

Aveline started to check the list, then a woman called, "Aveline."

Aveline turned around and saw another guardswoman coming up to her. "Brennan, that route was yours?"

Brennan nodded, "it was, single patrol. I would have been dead for sure. I don't care what the captain says, you saved my life."

Hawke asked, "Anything unusual?"

She shook her head, "Not really. It was classed as light duty actually; I was supposed to be delivering the satchel actually. With your excitement it will probably be passed to Donnic tonight. Thanks again, I need to get ready."

She hurried off and Hawke said, "So the woman going through the ambush, which had too few ambushers, just happened to be carrying important documents and who knows what else, are you thinking what I am?"

Aveline nodded darkly, "a setup. And I bet the Captain's in on it. Come on Hawke. Be ready tonight, I want to be ready. Can you meet me in front of the Hanged Man at dusk?"

Hawke nodded, "I'll be there."

* * *

><p>Even after all this time Hawke still couldn't quite think of Gamlen's house as "home". Perhaps it was because his uncle made it quite clear every time they were in the same room how much of a burden looking after his sister was, or the outrageous rent he charged to house and feed them.<p>

Fortunately Gamlen wasn't home when Hawke and Bethany arrived. He told Bethany, "get some sleep, I think we're going to need it," before settling in himself.

Hawke was awoken several hours later when his sister shook him awake and said, "The sun is starting to go down, we should probably go."

Hawke nodded and quickly slipped into his armor and headed out. As the pair walked toward the Hanged Man Bethany said, "I was talking to mother and you know her mother and father apparently didn't leave her anything. And Gamlen has tried to change the subject every time it's brought up. You don't think he might have…invested mother's money do you?"

Hawke sighed, "I don't want to think so, but given our uncles rather lacking sense of morals it wouldn't really surprise me. Where is the will?"

His sister was quiet for a moment, then said, "Apparently still locked in the estate, and it was apparently bought by slavers."

Hawke muttered darkly, "Then we might need to go investigate sometime."

Before Bethany could answer Aveline and Varric met the pair and Aveline said, "Donnic is supposed to be patrolling the Foundry district. We should start there."

Hawke nodded then said, "Lead the way."

Aveline quickly moved through Lowtown, until they group heard fighting ahead. The guardswoman said, "I think we've found them. Move in."

She and Hawke both moved ahead, and charged into the fight. Guardsman Donnic was fighting four assailants and doing as well as could be expected. One further attacker lay dead several feet away. Hawke and Aveline were on the fight before the attackers knew what was happening. Less than a minute later all four attackers were dead.

Before they could rest however there was a sound from behind them and another ten men moved into the alley behind them. The leader said, "You must be the ones we were warned about, we thought you might interfere. Now…" He was cut off as Bethany flicked one hand out, and sent shards of ice through each of their chests."

Varric muttered, "I'm starting to see why the Red Iron wanted her."

Donnic meanwhile simply gaped at them. Finally he said, "Aveline, you're a beautiful sight."

She smiled and said, "Guardsman."

After a moment he regained his composure and said, "I mean, I was on patrol and they came out of nowhere. There were too many. The captain said this route was supposed to be quiet."

Hawke picked up a fallen satchel and started going through it. Behind him Bethany said, "The seal of the Viscount, account documents…"

Hawke nodded, "Quite valuable to a band of thieves."

Aveline's expression darkened and she said, "A sacrificial delivery. The captain will answer."

Hawke nodded, then said, "I'd kill him, but I'm not a guard."

Aveline nodded, "Obviously. That's not the way of the guard, something Jevan's forgotten. This goes to the Viscount. Jevan likes his thieves so much, let's see how he deals with prison."

She turned and started to storm off. Bethany and Varric followed. Hawke started to go as well, then said to Donnic, "Could you not mention my sister to anyone?"

Donnic looked at him and asked, "The mage?" Hawke nodded and Donnic smiled, "Don't worry. You saved my life, her secret's safe with me."

"Thank you," Hawke said, then hurried after the others.

* * *

><p>The meeting with the viscount's steward lasted half an hour as Aveline laid out the ambushes and the overall scheme the captain had apparently been running. After being presented with the seal and stolen documents the steward signed an arrest order and Aveline triumphantly marched into the barracks with six others behind her.<p>

Jevan was dragged from his office screaming obscenities at Aveline. A quick search of his office and the steward left the group to sit for several hours. Finally he returned and announced, "We've found a number of debts to a number of…shady individuals. Such poor character." He turned to Aveline and said, "You though…the viscount is most impressed with your handling of the entire affair. Put up for lieutenant in under a year, impeccable service record, if certain questionable events are ignored. You've shown loyalty and ability."

Aveline said simply, "The guard deserves better than the likes of him."

The steward nodded, "Quite, you specifically."

She blinked then said, "What?"

He continued, "There will be training of course, a lot of it. It will probably take months to become completely official, but you have the job. Resolve any business quickly guardswoman, you will be very busy."

The steward turned and left, leaving Aveline speechless. Finally she said, "I…I don't know."

Hawke smiled and said, "I do. Walk outside for a moment."

Aveline frowned, but did so. As she left the office there was a roar of applause as the guard cheered the woman who had brought down the captain so many of them despised. Behind her Hawke shook his head and said, "She'll do fine."

**A/N: Varric's note about the five hundred sovereigns for the highway is half-right. The Fereldans didn't exactly run out, they used creative accounting to embezzle about half of it into other projects they wanted to accomplish, primarily getting a firearm industry set up and building the beginning of a navy. The other half went to various projects related to the highway, a series of forts to defend the road for instance.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please remember, this is based on Varric's (biased) perspective. Certain characters will have slightly different characterizations based on his interpretation of them. And due to the different events which occur later he also leaves out some events from the game as being overall irrelevant, the entire plotline with Javaris for instance also occurred in slightly after this segment, but it has no bearing on what Cassandra actually needs to know. For reasons which will become clear at the end of Act II Varric also isn't quite as interested in building Hawke up as he is in game.**

Chapter Two

"Why are we coming up here Hawke?" Varric panted.

Hawke paused and looked back where Varric and Bethany were trying to catch up. The dwarf was sweating profusely, the outdoors were not a favorite activity for him.

"I told you Varric, we're delivering something important to the Dalish." Hawke answered.

"I know that, but I don't see why I'm up here." Varric protested."

"The outdoors will do you good Varric." Hawke said, fighting down amusement at the dwarf's plight. "Fresh air and sunlight never hurt anyone."

Varric stopped to catch his breath before saying, "Well then I'm the first."

Ahead of them Aveline called, "We're here."

Hawke shook his head. He stopped for a moment to let Varric and Bethany catch up, then heard someone screaming ahead. Immediately Hawke unslung his shield and ran ahead to see what was happening. He pair advanced onto the small spot the Dalish had set up as a camp, and saw a young woman yelling at a small group of soldiers carrying a black mirror toward a cart. In surprise he noted the soldiers were wearing Fereldan colors. To the side three other women, two elves and a human were watching the work.

The pair of warriors went into the camp cautiously, until Hawke could actually hear what the youngest elf was shouting. "…mine. They can't take the Eluvian, I need it. Keeper, please."

There wasn't any help forthcoming and as the Soldiers loaded the mirror onto a cart the girl started to raise one hand, and she flicked it out to cast a spell. Before she could finish however the human woman held one hand out, freezing the young elf where she stood.

"I've had enough." The human mage said. "The Eluvian is rightfully Lanaya's, and she is giving it to me. Don't meddle in affairs beyond you." She lowered her hand, and the other mage collapsed. Before she could stand the human pulled herself onto the cart and ordered, "Go. I want us to the ship before dark." The driver nodded and started out of the camp, one of the elves pulled herself up as it left as well. Hawke stood aside for him, and the procession of soldiers who followed.

As he watched it go, Bethany caught up she whispered to Hawke, "Do you know who that was?"

Hawke blinked, then said, "Who?"

Bethany said, a bit more excited, "That was Solona Amell, our cousin." At Hawke's blank look she continued, "She's the Warden Commander of Fereldan. She helped save everyone."

Hawke looked at his sister and asked, "How do you know?"

Bethany looked a little embarrassed then admitted, "I heard the elf, Lanaya I guess, say her name, and I asked mother about her."

Hawke looked after the disappearing group, and then said, "Imagine the odds."

* * *

><p>They waited until the excitement in the Dalish camp was over before moving inside. The younger mage was sitting aside from the others, crying, but Hawke set her out of his mind as he approached the woman he assumed was the Keeper.<p>

Two hunters moved to block his path, but the Keeper gestured for them to stop. Hawke pulled the amulet out and said, "I was told to bring you this amulet."

The Keeper took the amulet, then said something in another language before saying, "Tell me how this burden came you child."

"The owner rescued my family from the Blight, she gave me the amulet to bring here as payment," Hawke answered.

"Thank you for bringing it," she said, then held the amulet out to return it. "However, I am afraid your part in this is not done. The amulet must be taken atop the mountain, to an altar, and a ritual for the departed must be performed. Then return the amulet to me. Do this and your debt will be repaid. My First will accompany you. She will perform the ritual. Then I am afraid you must take her when you leave. Merrill has made it clear she no longer has a place with our clan."

Hawke sighed, then said, "I live with an uncle in a Kirkwall slum; we don't have room for her."

"You needn't look after her," the Keeper replied. "Simply take her from us. Our clan is departing soon. We too had a duty to the one who held this amulet, when it is returned it will be fulfilled." She turned and called to the crying elf, "Merrill, come."

The young woman, Merrill, stood shakily and said, "Yes Keeper."

"It is time. Complete this task, then go." The Keeper paused for a moment, then finally said, "And I am sorry child, but you will realize one day this was for your own good."

Merrill nodded, but Hawke could see the betrayal in her face. She motioned for Hawke's group to follow, and began up the mountain. As she did Varric groaned, and muttered, "Why are we always going up?"

The trip up the mountain was quiet. Merrill seemed disinterested in talking to any of her new companions, until finally Hawke said, "I'm Hawke, and you're Merrill right?"

She nodded a little, and answered quietly, "Yes. You're from Fereldan aren't you? We were in Fereldan a few years ago, before we came here, I spent most of my life there. Those people who left, they were from Fereldan too." She stopped, then said, "Sorry, I don't have much experience with humans."

Hawke smiled at her and answered, "I've lived in Kirkwall for a year now, trying to get a fresh start. Hasn't been easy, but we've managed."

"I hope you're right," Merrill said quietly.

She fell silent as they continued farther, until Hawke started noticing scattered and burned bones around the path. Finally he asked, "Merrill, what happened up here?"

The elf looked where he was staring, then said, "The Veil is thin on Sundermount, the dead rise if one isn't properly prepared. The ones who were here before you already cleared the way though. The Keeper sent them up here to destroy…a spirit on the mountain. One of them, the woman who attacked me, she destroyed the corpses."

Merrill suddenly stopped and said, "We go through the mountain here." She gestured to a small crevice in the rocks, "It will take us to the altar." Hawke gestured for her to lead the way, and Merrill ducked inside.

The tunnel rapidly widened within the mountain, but it was pitch black until Bethany hit her head on a slab of rock and summoned a fireball in one hand. They went deeper and deeper, though always slightly upward. As the tunnel continued Hawke noted marks in the rock where fire had been thrown against it, and remains of burned corpses, spiders, and a few tatters of something looking vaguely monstrous. Merrill steadfastly ignored the signs of battle around them.

Finally Merrill led them through another crevice and the group emerged near the mountain's summit. She stopped for a moment to get her bearings, then headed down a small path, and stopped before two stone pillars. "They even got through here." She said, almost to herself, "I was sure they wouldn't manage here of all places." Louder she said, "There used to be a barrier her, but not anymore." She trailed off for a moment, then continued, "The graveyard is ahead. Stay close."

The graves were lined up along the path, each with a small archway noting its presence. At the graveyard's end were two paths forward, one leading farther up the mountain, the other leading to a small shrine. Merrill looked down one path and said quietly, "That's where the spirit lived, but it's gone now." She shook her head and walked up the altar, then asked, "Could you please place the amulet?"

Hawke stepped forward and placed the artifact in its place. Merrill knelt and began chanting in elven, and as she finished there was a swirling light, and Flemeth appeared within it. Merrill bowed and greeted her in the same language.

The witch looked at her and asked, "Do you know who I am beyond that name?" As the elf shook her head in answer Flemeth said, "Then stand tall child. The People bend their knee too easily." She turned to Hawke and said, "It's so refreshing to meet honest people. I expected my amulet to end up in a merchant's stall."

Hawke answered, as calmly as someone meeting a dragon could, "I agreed to deliver the amulet. Though, you could have told me you were inside it."

"Oh just a piece," Flemeth answered, "A small piece, but all that was needed should the inevitable occur, and it did."

"So what happens now," Hawke asked cautiously.

"Oh destiny awaits us dear boy. Before I go a word of advice. We stand on the precipice of change, when it comes you must leap." She turned back to Merrill and said, "One final thing child, beware your path. No path is darker than when your eyes are shut."

Her form began to twist and change, then the witch was replaced by a dragon, which immediately took flight and was rapidly gone in the distance.

The journey back down the mountain went faster. Hawke returned the amulet to the Keeper, who said her goodbyes to Merrill, then the group left the mountain and the Dalish behind. The next day the clan moved on, leaving the Free Marches for the last time.

* * *

><p>"Is this really how the elves live?" Merrill asked as she looked at the buildings surrounding the small house Varric had arranged. "I've never seen so many people in one place, but it seems so lonely."<p>

Hawke set one hand on her shoulder and said, "You already know us, you'll make other friends soon enough."

She took his hand and said, "Thank you, for everything. Will…will you come visit me, later I mean. I could use a friend."

"I'd like that Merrill." He answered.

* * *

><p>Two days later<p>

Hawke knocked on the door of the alienage house and Merrill opened it after a moment. Her face brightened and she said, "I didn't think you'd come. I'll find a spot for you to sit that's relatively clean. Do you want something to eat, or drink? I have…water."

Hawke smiled and said, "I came here to visit you Merrill. You don't need to fuss."

She sat down and finally said, "My first guess and already a horribly host. I wanted to thank you again, but I'm making a mess of it."

"You don't need to thank me Merrill," Hawke answered. "It's the least I can do."

She looked down and said, "I'm just not sure what to do. I don't really have friends, not even among my clan. This is all new. Being the First I was always insulated from the others, then…things changed." She sat up and said, "Thanks for coming to visit me. It means a lot."

They visited for a few minutes before Hawke got up to leave, but as Merrill opened the door he asked, "that woman outside, who was she?"

"Who," Merrill asked Hawke pointed and Merrill said, "I'm not sure, why?"

Hawke shook his head, "She seems upset."

Without a second thought he walked over to her and asked, "Is something wrong?"

The woman looked up from her work and said, "It's my son, he's gone, but you wouldn't be interested in helping me."

Hawke smiled encouragingly and said, "Of course I would, where he might have gone?"

The elf woman swallowed and said, "His father, Vincento is back from Antiva. He's a merchant in the Bazaar; Feynriel might have sought him out." She paused, then finally said, "And Ser Thrask the Templar has been looking for him, you might look for him in the Gallows and find out what he has learned."

Hawke said in a voice he hoped was comforting, "I'll find him, don't worry."

She nodded a little, but didn't look like she believed him. As Hawke started out Merrill caught up and asked, "Are you really going to just help her?"

"Of course," Hawke answered immediately. "That could be my mother if things were different. Do you want to come?" She nodded, a little happier, and Hawke said, "then let's go."

* * *

><p>Vincento had set up his stall near the entrance to the bazaar. Most of what he had to sell was little better than the merchants around him, despite his claims to the contrary, but that lack of quality was still the higher end of what Lowtown residents could buy. Hawke had visited the stall several times during his time with the Red Iron, though he couldn't afford any of the items himself.<p>

"Welcome my friend," Vincento cried when Hawke headed for his stall. "May I interest you in these fine goods, direct from the best artisans of the north? Perhaps a gift for your lady friend?"

Merrill blushed, but Hawke just said, "I'm more interested in your son."

"Son?" Vincento asked, "I do not have that privilege. My poor wife is barren."

"You abandoned your son at birth," Hawke said, trying to keep the distaste out of his voice. "Make up for that by helping him now."

Vincento's expression hardened and he snapped, "No one in this city cares for an elf-blood mage. A smile won't buy you trust. Now get out before I call the guard."

Hawke fought down the urge to punch the merchant, then said, "Let's go Merrill."

He turned and walked away without another glance.

* * *

><p>Getting into the Gallows was far easier than Hawke thought it should be. The Templars ran a ferry across every hour, and never seemed to check who was actually coming. For a group paranoid about magic, sneaking it past them was not difficult.<p>

He and Merrill entered the courtyard of the fortress and he asked a group of recruits where Ser Thrask could be found. They pointed him to a man standing watch over the main entrance. He thanked the recruits and hurried over.

Thrask saw him coming and before Hawke could say anything he asked, "What?"

Hawke stopped and asked, "Are you the Templar who is pursuing the boy Feynriel?"

Thrask frowned, "I didn't know his name was known so widely." He stopped as he saw Merrill, then asked, "Did you know Ariani from when she was with the Dalish?"

Merrill was quiet then finally said, "We don't all know each other. There are a lot of clans."

Thrask looked unconvinced, but asked, "Are you a friend of his?"

Hawke shook his head, "No boy should have to face demons alone."

"I am always a bit surprised by how much sympathy mages receive from those who they threaten," Thrask answered with a sigh. "You should be far more wary of them. This is a Templar matter, and we will be handling it."

"Perhaps I could aid your search," Hawke said.

"Perhaps," Thrask said. "I doubt the boy would turn away aid if offered. There is a former Templar who might be involved, but he won't talk to me, or any other member of the order. His name is Samson. He stays out of sight by day, but sources tell me he's in Darktown each night."

* * *

><p>"Hawke what are we doing?" Varric asked.<p>

"Waiting for Samson, I told you." Hawke said, looking over the stairs leading down to Darktown."

"Okay let me rephrase that, "What am I doing?"

"Come on Varric," Bethany whispered, "Don't you want this boy to get home safely?"

The dwarf fell silent for a moment, then muttered something that sounded like, "Damn conscience." Finally he said, "Sometimes Sunshine I don't like you."

Before anyone else could talk Hawke held up one hand and said, "Quiet. I think he's here." He stood up and walked down toward the man who had just come into view.

As Hawke got closer the man said, "A friend told me Thrask sent you. I'll tell you now there's not much I can do for you."

Hawke stopped and said, "Did you meet the boy?"

"'Fraid so, the boy didn't have a single coin on him. I help one mage for free and I never get paid again." Seeing the expression on Hawke's face, Samson sighed and continued, "Look I pointed them both toward a captain I know. He sometimes takes on runaways. Sent him a girl last week. Heard something might have gone wrong though. Rumors say he took them captive instead."

"Please tell me it's not too late to save them." Hawke said.

"Look, word is they're stashed in a warehouse down by the docks, it belongs to a man named Arthuris. You might find them before they get ransomed to the Templars, or worse."

* * *

><p>Varric pointed to a warehouse and said, "That's it."<p>

Hawke nodded, then said, "Let's go. He pushed open the door and glanced in. Wooden crates were stacked along the walls of the entrance, but there seemed to be no one inside. Quietly he slipped inside and the dwarf and both mages followed. They slowly made their way to the next door, and Hawke peered through it as well. There were a small group of men on guard, though less than he had expected. He pulled back and whispered their positions to the other three. After a moment Hawke kicked open the door and charged through at the first group of sentries.

Varric was the first to follow, and he already had Bianca out. The first bolt flew over Hawke's shoulder to hit the most heavily armed sentry, a man holding a broadsword and shield, in the chest. Before the other two could react Hawke was on them. He brought his sword down on one's chest, and sliced down, killing the man. The other fell backwards, just out of reach and came up with two daggers.

Hawke tried to strike him, but the man was too quick, moving around Hawke's attacks or keeping of reach while trying to find an opening to attack. Then as he started to move backwards again something happened and he fell. Without stopping to think about it Hawke brought his sword in point down, and stabbed the man in the chest. As he drew it back out he saw the Earth had twisted up to grab hold of one foot. He looked upward and saw the other two guards were also dead; one had been hit by a rock the size of a human fist, the other had been set on fire. He shook his head and continued into the warehouse, until he heard screaming from ahead.

The group ran to the door and Hawke smashed it down, just to see a monster standing over the bodies of a group of sailors. The monster roared and charged forward, and both Merrill and Bethany flicked their hands toward it. The creature was consumed in a blast of fire and lightning, until it collapsed.

Beside him Varric pointed at one of the bodies and said, "That would be Captain Rainier."

Bethany had picked up a letter tossed to one side, and she quietly read it before saying, "This was Thrask's daughter."

Hawke asked, "Are you sure?"

She wordlessly passed the letter over and he read it. Finally Hawke said, "Then I think I should have another conversation with Ser Thrask."

"Not yet," Varric answered as he read a logbook. "There's apparently a group in Darktown that will be taking the boy."

* * *

><p>The group arrived in Darktown slightly before dawn; Varric led them down to where he assumed the meeting point would be. As he had guessed there was a small group of soldiers waiting, and a man in far nicer clothing.<p>

As they approached the man said, "Oh look, volunteers. Get the irons; let's see what the Tevinters will pay for them."

Hawke held up one hand and said, "Answer my questions and I might not trouble your operation."

The same man answered, "Or we kill you and there isn't anyone to trouble us. He turned to his men and said, "Shut this buck up."

The soldiers moved forward, and Hawke barely had time to draw his sword before they were on him. He barely blocked the first round of attacks, as he was forced onto the defensive by sheer numbers.

As he tried to bat one blade away another came in, only for Hawke to be momentarily blinded, and the man fell, dead from a magic lightning strike. Seeing this, the unarmored man suddenly brought his hands up and shot a spell toward Merrill. She couldn't bring a hand around in time, but Bethany intercepted the spell with magic of her own. The two women turned on the now revealed mage and began shooting spell after spell of their own at him, leaving Hawke to deal with the soldiers. He stabbed one in the chest, and used his shield to deflect two more blows, before another soldier fell from a crossbow bolt in his upper chest. Hawke rapidly finished off his final opponent and turned just as one of Merrill's spell broke through her opponents defenses and he was blasted off the ledge and into the water below.

As he put his sword away Hawke said, "Look around, there has to be some information about where they took Feynriel."

They search the nearby records until finally Varric said, "Here we are. They took him to a cave on the Wounded Coast. There's even directions."

* * *

><p>"Take one more step and the boy dies." The slaver announced as Hawke entered the cavern. He froze and looked up to see a man with a sword at the throat of a young man.<p>

Before Hawke could answer Varric said, "The Viscount may not like that."

"The viscount?" The slaver snapped, "Where does he come in?"

Varric snorted, "I suppose you didn't even look into the boy's parentage. Just selling a bit of mage flesh to you. It never even occurred to you that the viscount may have had a son by his elven mistress, a son he swore to protect no matter what."

The slaver lowered his sword and finally said, "I seek no war with the Free Marches, take the boy and go." He pushed Feynriel down the stairs.

The boy stopped in front of Hawke and said, "Who are you? Are you working with the Templars?"

Hawke said, reassuringly, "Your mother sent me."

"Like there's a difference," Feynriel said. "My whole life she swore to love and protect me, then I have some bad dreams and it's off to the Templars."

Hawke shook his head, "I don't know what is going on between you and your mother, but I promised her I would get you back in one piece. What do you want?"

Feynriel sat and said, "I was trying to get to the Dalish, they would take me in I'm sure."

Hawke sighed, "I'm sorry, but the Dalish are gone. They moved on not long ago."

Feynriel's face fell and he said, "then take me back."

* * *

><p>"<em>Why did you tell me all this?" Cassandra asked.<em>

"_I thought you wanted everything Seeker," Varric answered, trying to sound innocent._

"_Everything relevant dwarf," she said. "I don't care about how one boy who's dead or with the rebels got sent to the Circle."_

"_All in good time," Varric answered. This particular bit is relevant however, because Thrask would be Hawke's informant within the Templars, alerting him to quite a few events over the years, and finally getting word to us before everything went to shit."_


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you again to those who reviewed.**

**To the guest who reviewed Chapter 2 (and I assume Chapter 3). Bethany will be quite a bit more prominent in Dragon Age II, at least until the end of Act II. She will also be one of the few people from Dragon Age II who will feature in Inquisition. And yes, poor Merrill. For now at least, without a demon messing with her for the better part of a decade she will be an overall more stable and well adjusted person by the end. It also nips her blood magic in the bud.**

"So this is an Eluvian?" I said, looking up at the mirror.

Solona nodded. "Yes, and I had to kill a very powerful demon to get my hands on it, this better be worth it."

"Have you been able to figure out anything yet?" I asked, ignoring her comment.

"Not really." She pulled over some notes and said, "I think it has been infused with the taint. It will take me years just to work out how to fix that. Getting the damn thing to work could take a lot longer."

"You're up to the job I'm sure." I answered.

She sighed, "Of course I am." She shook her head, then asked, "Does Alistair know about this?"

I snorted, "Not likely. Can you imagine how he'd react to bringing something like this into the country? So far as he knows I'm still in Gwarren setting up a steward while I'm gone. Let's hope it stays that way."

I looked back as one of the new Wardens, a young man I didn't recognize entered and said, "Pardon me my lady, the expedition is ready to depart."

Solona turned and said, "Thank you George. If you would take my materials I will be out in a few minutes." He bowed and exited. Solona turned back to me and asked, "Any last advice?"

I shrugged, "I think I've told you everything I remember about the fortress. Try not to drink any weird mixtures the nutty old guy cooked up, and be ready to deal with demons."

"I'll do that." She was quiet for a moment, then said, "Good luck."

I nodded and said, "To both of us."

Chapter 3

"_If we could stick to the actual topic that would be nice." Cassandra said._

_Varric paused, then realized he had been talking about some of Hawke's more minor jobs around Kirkwall. He concluded, "Hawke ran deliveries, searched the city for lost items, and generally found work where he could for the next two weeks, without much success unfortunately. Then I found what we hoped to be a major payoff…"_

* * *

><p>"Varric, are you sure this Anso can be trusted?" Hawke asked as the pair surveyed the building their contact had specified.<p>

The dwarf shrugged, "Not really, but we really need the money. At worst we find out there was no merchandise and don't have to fight our way through another gang."

Hawke sighed and pushed open the door. The entry room to the house was completely deserted and he said quietly, "Come on."

Varric quietly stepped up to the door directly in front of them, and Bethany followed a little behind Hawke. Without a word Varric pushed the door open a little with Bianca, then whispered, "Empty, try the other one."

Hawke nodded and used his shield to push open the second door. Almost immediately two crossbow bolts slammed into Hawke's shield, and a moment later two men leapt at him from inside the room with axes. He sidestepped one and batted the weapon the second thug away with his sword. He spun out of the way as he heard Varric ready Bianca to fire, and the bolt flew past him and into one of the men inside the room. Bethany flicked her hand as well, throwing a spell at the ax wielding men, and they both screamed as the magic hit them. Hawke stabbed the first, but the second fell to another bolt from Bianca before Hawke could finish him.

He charged inside the room where the one of the archers was trying to reload his own crossbow. Before the man could draw his dagger Hawke was on him, and ended the fight with a quick thrust of his sword.

Varric stepped into the room behind him and said, "It seems like they were waiting for us."

Hawke nodded, "Yes, it does, but the good are probably in there." He motioned toward a chest off to one side.

Varric gingerly stepped up to it and opened the lid with Bianca's extendable blade. He jumped back in case of a booby trap, but there was nothing. After a moment he looked into the chest and said, "It's empty."

Hawke almost slumped, "I guess we won't be getting paid then."

Varric sighed, "Let's get out of here. I want to have a word with our friend Anso."

* * *

><p>They stepped outside the house and came face to face with half a dozen soldiers, more heavily armed and armored than their comrades inside. Hawke muttered, "It's just that kind of day isn't it."<p>

The leader of the band, a woman, said, "That's not the elf."

One of her followers answered, "It doesn't matter, we were told to kill whoever came out. The woman nodded and said, "Kill them."

The soldiers rushed forward, and two were impaled on spikes of ice as Bethany threw a hand out toward them. The rest hesitated for a moment, but then continued forward. Hawke met two, including the leader, and was immediately on the defensive. Whenever he tried to attack the one their partner blocked, leaving the first free to launch an attack of his own.

Beside them Varric didn't have time to ready Bianca to fire and instead was forced to extend her blade and fight up close against another man. Bethany fought the final soldier with her staff, trying to get far enough away to cast a spell.

Gradually Hawke's pair of opponents started to wear down his defenses, each parry coming a little slower as the strain of fighting two opponents took its toll on him. He barely blocked a blow from the leader when he saw another coming from the side, then it was gone. The man had a crushed skull from the rock lying on his skull. The woman glanced away, leaving Hawke enough time to knock her blade away and finish her.

Without thinking Hawke turned and stabbed Bethany's opponent in the side, then slammed his shield into the man's head. Her opponent gone Bethany turned to finish Varric's opponent, but a bolt of lightning beat her to it.

"Thanks Merrill," Hawke called to the elf who had emerged from a nearby alleyway.

She smiled and said, "You're welcome Hawke, I was taking a walk and thought I heard someone being mugged. I think it's the Alienage greeting, but they don't like me well enough yet." Hawke blinked, not entirely certain what to say to that. He was rescued as the elf continued, "but its late now. I'm going home."

Hawke smiled and shook his head, "Good night Merrill."

As Merrill left Varric muttered, "Suddenly I don't mind paying that fortune. Now let's get back to Anso."

They had barely exited the Alienage when another man blocked their path and said, "I don't know who you are friend, but you've made a serious mistake coming here. Lieutenant, I want everyone out here now."

There was no sound, until an elf with markings covering most of his skin said, "Your men are dead. I would recommend running back to your master while you still can."

The man whirled on him and said, "I don't think so slave. You…"

He was cut off as the elf plunged one hand into his chest and said, "I am not a slave."

The man collapsed and the elf said, "I apologize. When I asked Anso to provide a distraction for the hunters I had no idea they'd be so numerous."

"You were responsible for this," Varric demanded.

"I am," the elf answered. "My name is Fenris. These men were Imperial bounty hunters, looking to recover a magister's lost property, myself. They were trying to lure me into the open, and crude as their methods were I could not face them alone. Thankfully Anso chose wisely."

"If they were trying to recapture you I'm glad to help." Hawke said.

Fenris smiled, "I have met few in my travels who would help so willingly. I have to ask, what was in the chest?"

"It was empty," Hawke answered.

Fenris shook his head, "It was too much to hope for. Even so I had to know."

"You could have just asked," Bethany said from behind Hawke. "You didn't need to lie to get our help."

Fenris considered, then said, "That remains to be seen." He plucked a document off of one of the bodies, studied it for a moment, and said, "My former master has come here in person. I know you have questions, but I must confront him before he flees. I will need your help."

"If it means killing slavers we're happy to help." Hawke answered.

Fenris breathed a sigh of relief, then answered, "He is staying a Hightown mansion, we must be done before morning.

* * *

><p>"Denarius may know we're here." Fenris said quietly, "I wouldn't put it past him."<p>

Hawke nodded, "He may have prepared magical defenses."

"They will not keep me from him, "Fenris answered.

He turned, and kicked in the door of the house, then charged in. There was no one waiting. He paused and shouted, "Show yourself Denarius."

Without waiting the elf advanced to the only door and knocked it in as well. Hawke ran to catch up, and as he did so a pile of rags rose in front of the pair, then solidified into a creature. Without thinking Hawke brought his sword down on it, only for the blade to be stopped just after penetrating the fabric. A moment later the monster lashed out at him, sending Hawke into the wall behind him.

Fenris raised his hand and slammed it into the creature, which convulsed for a moment before dissipating. He snarled, "The coward sends spirits to do his fighting for him." He raised his voice and shouted, "Your pets cannot stop me."

Hawke looked at the remnants and asked, "What was that?"

Fenris barely glanced at the remains before saying, "A shade, a lesser spirit summoned from the Fade. It can barely hold a shape of its own. It will probably be the weakest servant Denarius can send against us."

The group advanced into the house's main room, and another pair of monsters rose up against them, and behind those came a red demon easily twice the Hawke's size. Fenris said, "Rage demon, we need to…" he trailed off as the demon was engulfed in the ice spell Bethany threw on it. Without pausing he destroyed both shades with his hands, then smashed the rage demon to pieces as well.

Almost without a pause another creature rose on a balcony overlooking the room. It was easily eight feet tall and horribly thin. The monster gestured, and Hawke barely leapt aside before a stone spike shot from the ground. Varric fired a bolt and hit the creature in what should have been its shoulder. It ignored the blow and threw a bolt of magic at the dwarf, who took the blast, but was able to resist it. Hawke charged up the stairs at the monster, who promptly froze him in place with another spell.

Bethany finished her preparations and threw a fireball at the monster, which dissipated the blast with another wave. Another gesture saw a further spell shoot down at Bethany, and she threw herself out of the way. The blast knocked a hole in the room's wall, and the monster began preparing another attack.

As it raised its hand to launch it Fenris arrived behind it and shoved his arm into the creature's head. It screeched, then dissipated. Without waiting for the others to recover he said, "Gone. I should have known. I'm sure my former master left valuables in his hurry. You are free to them. Now, I need some air."

Hawke started to regain feeling in his limbs and Bethany stood back up as the elf left. Finally Varric said, "Real friendly person we've met today Hawke."

Despite the trio's best efforts to search the house there was little left. They found only a small string of pearls and a sovereign worth of coins. Varric looked at the meagre take and said, "It's not what I hoped to get from this job, but it still doubles what we've managed to gain for the expedition so far."

* * *

><p>The trio left the mansion and found Fenris waiting, sword in hand. He angrily said, "It never ends. I escaped a land of dark magic, only to find myself surrounded by mages yet again."<p>

Bethany snapped, "I'm right here. You can speak to me directly."

Fenris ignored her and said, "You harbor a viper in your midst. It will turn on you and strike when you least expect. That is its nature."

Hawke coldly answered, "My sister is stronger than you think."

"I am not blind." Fenris said. "There is a place for magic, but the nature of mages is to give into the corruption of their power. Even those with the best of intentions will eventually turn their powers on others. That is their nature." He paused then said, "I am sorry. I probably appear ungrateful, but that is not my intent. I am thankful for what you have done, and if you find yourself in need of help I will gladly offer it."

Hawke considered, then asked, "Will you have a problem with my sister?"

Fenris answered, "I will watch her in our travels, but will defer to you."

* * *

><p>"<em>Wait," said Cassandra. "Fenris, that name sounds familiar. Is this the same elf who…"<em>

"_The very same." Varric answered. "The ruler of Minrathrous if the rumors of civil war coming from Tevinter are true. He hated mages even then, though wasn't as extreme yet."_

* * *

><p>Three days later<p>

Varric knocked on the Amell family door early in the morning, Hawke answered and tiredly asked, "What is it Varric? We were taking some time off."

Varric excitedly said, "I just got word from Aveline. The Fereldans are arriving in two days, I've even got information on what building they purchased for their embassy. Get ready Hawke, the first big step toward fortune awaits us."

**The jobs Varric refers to above are basically those little fifty silver jobs you get quests for throughout Dragon Age II with no impact on the plot, and one or two that are a bit more active, but still ultimately irrelevant to the overall story. Hence Cassandra's irritation. And given the smaller scale of the reward Hawke is actually getting (usually closer to fifty bits, if that) combined with the rent Gamlen charges, and maintenance on his armor and weapons the actual income they've gotten is almost nothing.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the first of a trio of updates covering the excursion into the Deep Roads, with the rest following over the course of this week. There will be at least one chapter covering events in Act I, with a possible second chapter depending on how much gets covered, following these three before the first time skip.**

**The Fereldan Chancellor will primarily be called by his last name in Dragon Age II, largely because he will never be particularly close to all but one of Hawke's companions; and the idea of someone who they KNOW has faced an archdemon, brought down a government, and met the Witch of the Wilds (then tried to kill her) is a little intimidating even for them.**

Chapter 4

"Are you sure this is it?" Hawke asked.

Varric checked his information and said, "Yes."

Hawke sighed and looked back at the tiny building. For a national embassy it was, well pathetic. The Orlesians occupied six mansions spread across Hightown. The Fereldans had bought a house that would have been better suited for the upper section of Lowtown.

Varric shook his head and said, "Let's get this over with."

The pair marched in, Bethany trailing a little behind. The interior was a mess, Fereldan colors were raised at several points, but most of the decorations Hawke had been expecting were scattered on chests around the room. The sole occupant was a young woman sitting behind a desk, who didn't look barely looked up as the trio came inside. Instead she continued writing on a sheet of vellum and said, "I'm afraid we're still closed. The ambassador thanks you for your interest, and if you would please leave your names we will get back to you as soon as possible."

Varric snorted and whispered, "I think that was diplomat for piss off and never come back."

Hawke ignored him and told her, "My name is Garret Hawke, my sister Bethany Hawke, and our business partner Varric Tethras. We are Fereldans."

He started to leave when Bethany asked, "What's wrong?"

Hawke glanced back at the woman who had set down her pen and looked a little shocked. After a moment she said, "The ambassador will see you."

"What?" Hawke asked.

Beside him Varric said, "See, my name gets you in places."

He started forward when the secretary held up one hand and said, "Not you. He was specific that anyone named Hawke should be shown in immediately. No one else." She rang a little bell on her desk, and after a few second a man entered from the side room. He took her place at the desk, then the woman motioned for Hawke and Bethany to follow her down a hallway

Hawke glanced down at Varric who shrugged and answered, "Good luck partner. Get those maps."

Near the end of the hallway was a closed door and the woman told the siblings, "wait here."

She went inside, and Hawke could hear the sound of two people talking inside, though he couldn't make out any words. After a minute the door opened and the woman said, "You may come inside."

The two entered, and the woman said proudly, "May I present William Clark, teyrn of Gwarren, ambassador to Kirkwall, and Hero of Fereldan."

Clark said, "Thank you Valena, you may go. I'll see our guests out when I'm done."

Valena bowed a little, then exited, closing the door behind her.

Clark ignored the pair at first, spending the time writing something on a sheet of vellum. Hawke took the time to glance around the room. It was sparse, with only two items on the walls. The first was a shield he assumed to be some kind of family crest, a yellow shield with a red s emblazoned on it. The second was a small wooden cross with something Hawke was sure was a person hanging from it.

Finally Clark said, "How many radians are in a circle?"

Hawke blinked and asked, "Sorry, what?"

Clark sat there thinking, then said, "I'm trying to write what I little trigonometry I remember, and I can't remember whether there are pi or two pi." He thought a bit more, then said, "I'll just say two and someone else can figure out if I'm wrong. Now, what did you want?"

Hawke stood straighter, trying to look impressive and said, "My sister and I are trying to get onto an expedition into the Deep Roads, and we need some maps of the area. You're supposed to be a friend of Commander Amell, and we were wondering if…"

"If I could get hold of a copy for you," Clark finished. "I suppose you would need another source since the original is dead." He saw the expressions on their faces and said, "Never mind. As it happens I have the maps already." He picked up a stack of documents and after flipping through it for a while pulled out a series of illustrations of the Deep Roads in the Free Marches. "Now about payment."

Hawke sighed and said, "We are prepared to offer ten percent of the recovered treasure, if any, to Fereldan."

Without even stopping to think Clark answered, "No."

Hawke gulped and said, "We can increase it to…"

"I'm afraid money isn't the issue." Clark interrupted. "No, I need something more substantial. I will be going with you, as will a number of my guards. We will have sole claim over certain items within the Deep Roads." Seeing Hawke's expression Clark finished, "That is the only deal I'm willing to accept. If your partners don't want it they can find their maps somewhere else. But remind them, the Deep Roads are not going to stay safe much longer, and there are no Wardens within a hundred miles of Kirkwall."

Hawke thought, then finally said, "I think I can talk them into it at least, you have a deal."

He reached out to take the maps, but Clark paused before saying, "Make sure to tell the dwarf who isn't with you what the price of these is." His eyes narrowed a bit and he said in a slightly more threatening voice, "And if he wants to backstab me please remind him how I got the title 'Hero of Fereldan'."

Hawke nodded, and reminded himself that whatever else he thought of the ambassador, he had still faced an archdemon. The siblings started to leave when Clark suddenly asked, "Do you still have Flemeth's amulet?"

Hawke blinked, then said, "How do you know…" He trailed off at Clark's expression, then said, "No. We returned it to the Dalish on Sundermount."

Clark sighed, "Damn. I had hoped to stop her from returning."

"Did you know her?" Hawke inquired.

"Know her?" Clark snorted. "I killed her, or tried to at any rate. Oh well, probably going to have to work on those dragon rockets a bit harder then." He paused then suddenly he hit his head with one hand and said, "You must be the ones Solona mentioned. The ones visiting the Dalish when she left. I wish I had mentioned this to her." Shaking his head Clark stood and motioned for the pair to exit the office. Hawke began down the hallway toward the entrance, and Clark followed behind the pair.

As they went Bethany finally asked, "Were you in Lothering during the Blight?"

Clark nodded, "For a few hours. Why?"

She looked down a little and said, "I think you might have waved at me. You were with the group that took the monster out of his cage."

"Monster?" Clark asked, a bit confused.

"The Qunari." Bethany explained. "He murdered my friend, but you'll just let him go."

"Oh him." Clark answered. "We needed him to fight the Blight, or that was the theory anyway. He's dead now, I think. He tried to take over because we weren't making enough progress. He beat Alistair in a duel, so Leliana and I killed him."

"Good." Bethany said. "But he deserved worse."

* * *

><p>Varric waited until the trio was outside before asking, "So?"<p>

Hawke lifted the papers and said, "Success."

Varric started flipping through the information, and said, "It looks like there are plenty of good spots to enter just in the Free Marches. This is more than I'd hoped for honestly. How much money did he get?"

Hawke sighed and said, "Nothing." Varric started to object, but Hawke continued, "He's coming with us."

"What?" Varric demanded. "He can't come with us, this is supposed to be a search for lost treasure…"

"I know, I know." Hawke answered, "But he was quite clear on that point, no amount of money was going to change his mind." After a slight pause Hawke continued, "He also said that if we thought about going without him anyway we should remember how he got his title."

Varric snorted, "Because it makes good public relations. Ah fine, I guess having a few more people along won't slow us down too much. Bartrand isn't going to like this though. Let's get these back to the Hanged Man, then I have a surprise for the two of you."

* * *

><p>"Welcome," the dwarf announced, "To the back door to the old Amell estate."<p>

"Varric are you sure about this?" Bethany hesitantly asked. "Why would the house have an entrance in Darktown?"

"Because it's run by slavers, and slavery is quite illegal in the Free Marches," Varric answered. "There are all kinds of tunnels crisscrossing the bottom of the city, and the new owners made an entrance to this set in the basement."

Hawke immediately saw a downside to this plan. "Varric, if the tunnels are all under the city how will we find our way to this one house?"

The dwarf smiled, "Ah, but the slavers have owned the building for nearly a decade now. They've had plenty of time to seal off the side passages. Trust me, just follow the beaten path and we'll be fine. Also I've already had Broody look around inside. He agrees with me."

"Broody?" Hawke asked.

"Fenris," Varric explained. "You know because he, well broods."

"Suddenly Sunshine doesn't seem so bad," Bethany muttered.

Varric pretended not to hear her and said, "Shall we go?"

Hawke nodded and started up the ladder. He found Fenris waiting at the top. The two nodded in greeting, and after Varric and Bethany arrived he said, "There were guards ahead, not now."

Hawke said, "Thanks Fenris. Lead the way."

The elf started forward into the tunnel. The passage led slightly up for several minutes before a crudely built opening widened before them. Fenris said quietly, "I think this is the basement to the mansion. It's been turned into wine storage."

Hawke fought down revulsion at the smell of the basement. The smell of bad alcohol, vomit, and worse filled the air. It was even worse than the Hanged Man. Behind him he heard Bethany gagging, and even Varric coughing. Fenris motioned toward to doors and said, "I didn't get past here. I think the one on the left is storage from before the slavers moved in. The other goes up.

Hawke considered, then said, "Much as I would like to wipe out another den of slavers we are here for the will right now. Let's check the storage room first."

Fenris shrugged, "Suit yourself. I'll wait here for you to decide."

Bethany and Hawke went into the side room and began going through the chests around the outside. Most were nearly empty, and none contained a will. However, as they started to give up Bethany cried, "Brother. Look at this."

Hawke looked at what she was holding and gasped. It was a picture of their mother. Bethany smiled and said, "I think this is mother's betrothal portrait, from when she was supposed to marry that Comte. You can see the ring. You know my whole life mother's always been so sad, all because of my cursed magic. It's good to know she used to be able to smile."

Hawke set a hand on his sister's shoulder and said, "You're too hard on yourself Bethany. Mother's been happy most of her life, and she will be again when we get back."

His sister nodded, but he could see she wasn't completely convinced. Instead of continuing however Bethany tucked the picture away in her bag and led Hawke out.

"So forward it is," Hawke announced as he and Bethany returned to the other two. Fenris nodded and started up the stairs.

There were a series of steadily larger, and deserted, rooms as the group continued up, and the smell noticeably lessened the higher they went. Finally came into a room with a half dozen people inside it. One of them, a mage if Hawke was right, looked them up and down and said, "I see the lookouts weren't wrong. Did Gamlen put you up to this? I knew I should have strangled him years ago."

Rather than answer Hawke raised his shield and charged forward. He was intercepted by one of the mage's guards who brought an ax down on the shield. Hawke bashed the ax up and stabbed the man in the chest with his sword before turning to face a second opponent, who fell from a crossbow bolt in his chest before Hawke could attack.

Without hesitating Hawke turned to two more opponents, one of whom was hit by a burst of magic from Bethany. The second lunged at Hawke with twin daggers before his sister could finish him as well.

This opponent was more skilled and as he darted around Hawke could barely keep up. Out of the corner of one eye he watched Fenris rip through the mage's force field with his own powers. The distraction almost cost Hawke as a dagger slipped through his defenses and stabbed him in the side.

Gasping Hawke went down on one knee, then suddenly slashed outward, catching his opponent by surprise. The man fell back, onto Fenris's sword. Hawke nodded in thanks, then passed out.

* * *

><p>He woke up in a strange room and tried to sit up. Next to him he heard a woman cry out, then his mother grabbed him and said, "I don't think so young man, the healer said you couldn't move around yet. Give it a few more days."<p>

He smiled and said, "Okay mother. Where am I?"

She scowled, "A Hightown clinic, I don't know how Bethany was able to get you in here. It must have cost a small fortune."

Hawke groaned, there went their savings. Finally he said, "Is she here? What about Varric?"

Leandra sighed, "There is a dwarf waiting to see you, says he's a business partner. I don't know what you and your sister are getting up to, but be careful sweetie. I can't lose another son." She stood and stepped out. Before she shut the door Varric came in, with a horrible look on his face.

Steeling himself Hawke asked, "How bad is it?"

Varric said, "You'll be fine. Daisy was in here a few hours ago making sure there wouldn't be an infection. I swear we should have just taken you to her."

Hawke nodded and said, "And the money?"

Varric shook his head, "Almost gone. Bethany and I counted last night and we're down to fifty silvers and sixty-two bits. The windows closing, we can't make it up, not now."

Hawke felt himself starting to cry, but fought it down. "I'm sorry Varric."

The dwarf put a hand on Hawke's shoulder and said, "Don't worry about it. These things happen sometimes. Sorry it didn't work out."

As he started to leave the door slammed open and Bethany ran in. She said a sentence too fast for Hawke to make out, and Varric said, "Slow down Sunshine, what is it?"

Bethany beamed and pulled out a pouch, then dumped twenty sovereigns on Hawke's bed in front of the pair.

Varric and Hawke stared at it in silence for a minute, then finally Hawke asked, "Bethany, where did you get all this?"

She settled down a little and said, "From William." The pair looked at her blankly and she said, "You know, the Fereldan ambassador. We weren't going to be able to go without the money, and he seemed interested, so I went and talked to him just now."

"You got in again?" Varric asked. "The Fereldan staff is the least diplomatic group in the city. He's spoken to you two and the viscount as far as I can tell, how did you get in again?"

Bethany shrugged, "I don't know, Valena just let me go in to talk to him. I didn't even need an escort this time."

Varric picked out fifteen sovereigns and said, "I know I said we needed ten, but with fifteen we could get everything we could possibly want. Congratulations, we're heading to the Deep Roads."

* * *

><p>"<em>Just like that?" Cassandra demanded. "What about all the other jobs the Champion did to get the money?"<em>

_Varric looked a little guilty and said, "Well he did them, just not before we went into the Deep Roads. Even with the treasure we brought back it took time to sell everything, reestablish the Amell claim to their estate, and be named nobility. Hawke wasn't idle."_

_The Seeker scowled, "How much of the public story actually is true?"_

_Varric thought about the question, then finally responded, "Most of it really, with one rather large exception I'll explain later. I changed the order of a few events to make Hawke look more impressive, but the core of his story is the same."_

* * *

><p>Hawke spent the next several days recovering. Merrill and Bethany visited nearly every day, while Fenris, Aveline, and Varric visited as time allowed. On his last day Hawke finally asked Bethany, "Did you find the Will?"<p>

His sister's expression darkened and she said, "Oh yes we found it. Fenris stayed behind to look for it while Varric and I rushed you out. Turns out mother's parents left her everything. She was supposed to give Gamlen a stipend to cover his living expenses. But our dear uncle lost it all. Mother's trying to arrange a meeting with the viscount now."

* * *

><p>"Have you actually told your brother about me yet?" Hawke asked, a bit apprehensive as he and Varric started into the building Bartrand had set up as a headquarters.<p>

Varric shrugged, "Not in so many words no. I mentioned a benefactor, but he's desperate enough for money that he didn't ask questions. And you should have seen his face when I gave him those maps."

Hawke sighed, "Then let's get this over with. The sooner we leave the better."

They entered the building and Bartrand looked up from his desk and said, "Varric, just in time. I've gotten the last of the supplies we need, we leave early tomorrow morning…who's this?"

"This dear brother," Varric said, "is our new partner."

"Partner?" Bartrand demanded. "You stupid nug-humping dirt farmer, what did you go and promise something like that for. We don't need anything."

"Funny," Varric answered. "You didn't seem particularly upset when I gave you his money, or his maps."

Bartrand scowled, "Damn you Varric. Fine, partner. An equal share of the profits with me and Varric, not a copper more."

Hawke bowed and said, "That sounds like an excellent deal. I'll meet you here tomorrow morning."

"Fine, fine," Bartrand said. Hawke turned to go and as he left Bartrand said, "Are there any more strays we're going to be bringing along brother?"

"Well actually," Varric began, and Hawke hurried outside before he could hear the ensuing fight.

* * *

><p>Hawke was shaken awake before dawn the next morning. He blinked the exhaustion away and saw his sister, fully dressed in traveling clothes. He yawned and asked, "Bethany, are you already up?"<p>

She nodded, "You saw how mother was last night. I've put a note under her clothes with the leftover money. It's probably best she doesn't see us off this morning."

Hawke sighed, but nodded, "Agreed. Give me a minute to get dressed and we'll sneak out."

He quickly threw on clothes as well, grabbed his armor, looked around for his bag, and realized Bethany must have already taken it outside. He sighed, then whispered, "Goodbye mother," and joined his sister.

* * *

><p>"Who are they?" Bethany asked, pointing to a group of four people more heavily armored and standing at attention to one side of Bartrand's hired help.<p>

Varric glanced over and whispered, "Fereldans, I think they're mages."

"Varric, mages don't use armor," Bethany answered, "It makes it hard for us to focus on magic."

He shrugged, "I've heard rumors that Fereldan used a group of armored mages during the Blight. We'll find out soon enough Sunshine, don't worry."

She nodded, and looked around at the rest of the party. Her brother was checking his bag for the fourth time, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Bartrand was putting going over the supplies again. William was talking to a pair of dwarves he apparently knew from the Blight. Rounding out the group were nearly twenty mercenaries lounging around the Hightown square Bartrand had commandeered for the expedition.

Finally Bartrand checked the last item off his list and announced, "Okay people, it's time to move out. We'll all be coming rich."

There was a cheer from the mercenaries, and Bethany found herself smiling for the first time since they'd fled Lothering. Life was finally starting look up for the Hawke family.

* * *

><p>"<em>No," Cassandra interrupted.<em>

_Varric sighed, "If you keep interrupting Seeker I'm never going to finish."_

"_The Champion came to Kirkwall with his apostate sister to spread subversion against the Chantry."_

_Varric raised one hand and said, "Bethany isn't an apostate Seeker."_

_She brushed him off and snapped, "He must have known what was down there, you can't tell me it was all an accident."_

_Varric thought for a moment, then finally answered. "No, he didn't know, if he had known there is no way he would have let his sister set foot in the Deep Roads. No, only one of us knew what was down there, and even he was fuzzy on the details."_

**A/N: This is the first time William's foreknowledge will really bite Thedas in the ass. He knows they NEED the Deep Roads expedition to go ahead, but is a bit impatient. Over the next two weeks Hawke would have made the money they lost up very quickly, completing several of the largest jobs in Act I. Especially those of Sister Petrice and the Viscount, both of which would have covered nearly half of their total needs. Unfortunately he isn't in the city for either one. **

**Petrice's plan succeeds without a problem. A group of Kirkwallers is killed by the Qunari, and while appeasement (as she sees it) doesn't end there is an uptick in violence against Qunari.**

**The viscount's son will be "rescued" by the Winters. In addition the crazy son of the Kirkwall magistrate murders the elf girl Hawke went to save, before being taken into custody by the city guard. He is released without incident a few hours later.**

**Finally, the group of mages Hawke would have saved during Act of Mercy are wiped out by the Templars.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"There's been a collapse." The scout reported.

"What" Bartrand demanded. "Is there some way around?"

"Not that I can find. The side passages are too dangerous…" The scout began, but Bartrand punched him before he could finish.

"Useless, what am I paying you blighters for," the dwarf yelled into the air. "Set camp."

"Problems brother," Varric asked.

"Who knows how long it will take to clear the damn path." Bartrand snapped, "But the scout said the side passages are too dangerous."

"Then it's a good thing we came along," Clark said from behind them.

"What?" Bartrand asked.

Clark waved toward his guards and said, "We can find a way around."

"And let you have a chance to keep any treasure you find to yourself? Not a chance," Bartrand answered.

"He does have a point brother." Varric said. "Hawke and I can go with them. And if we come running back screaming you can assume we didn't find a way around."

Bartrand considered, and finally said, "Fine. Good riddance if the lot of you get killed anyway."

Clark ordered one of the men to stay behind and guard their bags, then motioned for Hawke, Varric, and Bethany to follow. The three soldiers led the way, and as they walked Hawke noticed an odd shifting gleam around them. Finally he fell back a bit and asked Clark, "What kind of soldiers are they?"

Clark looked at the soldiers and finally said, "Arcane Warriors. We've been training a small group since the end of the Blight. The one in the middle is their leader, Alim Surana."

He stopped as Alim raised one hand and announced, "Darkspawn ahead. Weapons out."

As one the three Arcane Warriors drew their enormous hammers and advanced forward. Clark drew out his own sword, and after a moment Hawke did the same. He saw the darkspawn a moment later as a dozen hurlocks charged forward. Hawke prepared to fight, but the Arcane Warriors began to move as the Darkspawn advanced. Alim's hammer struck first, smashing two, and knocking a second one off a ledge. The other two warriors followed his lead and began bashing the darkspawn aside as well.

As the last monster was knocked away there came a cry from deeper in the passage, and yet more darkspawn charged at the group. Again the Arcane Warriors advanced relentlessly, paying no heed to defense. Hawke was puzzled about this until finally a shriek managed to get around the blows, and brought its claw in to strike Alim's back. The blow came closer and closer, then suddenly stopped as if it had hit a wall.

Almost contemptuously Alim flicked one hand back toward the shriek and crushed it inside a cage of magic. The entire fight took less than three minutes, but nearly two dozen darkspawn were dead.

Hawke looked at the carnage and finally said, "Maker, what can stop a force like that?"

Clark motioned at the tunnels and said, "They can be flanked and surrounded in open ground, they're most vulnerable to missile fire, and they can run out of magic to power the protective shields. But down here, where the darkspawn can only come from one direction and we're here to deal with any which do sneak around its much more difficult. And ironically enough, magic tends to overwhelm their power as well."

Hawke nodded, he could see the point. If the mages were surrounded they wouldn't be able to use their weapons effectively, leaving them vulnerable to being overwhelmed, but the darkspawn could only come in limited numbers here. Still, he wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of those hammers.

The group progressed deeper into the tunnels, destroying two more groups of darkspawn until yelled, "Sandal." Hawke looked ahead, and after struggling to see past the shields he saw the odd dwarf.

They got closer and Hawke saw a pile of darkspawn corpses in front of the boy. "Did you kill all these darkspawn," he asked, a bit disturbed.

"Boom." Sandal answered.

Varric nodded, "Very, and how did you do that?"

He motioned toward an ogre that was frozen solid just behind the corpses.

Sandal looked at it and finally said, "Not enchantment."

He turned and happily walked back the way the group had come. "Smart boy," Varric observed."

Clark nodded, but looked as if he was trying to remember something from long before, but finally gave up and said, "We still need to find that passage." He began forward, and Hawke heard him mutter under his breath, "The Thaig is waiting after all."

Hawke tried to figure out what that meant, but put it out of his mind as he ran to catch up with the others. They ran into another group of darkspawn just past a section of the main section of the Deep Roads, and the Arcane Warriors began ploughing through them as well, until Hawke heard a sound behind them, glanced back and saw another dozen darkspawn charging. He called a warning, and the others turned to face the new threat.

Hawke intercept the lead section of the group, knocking one down with his shield and catching another's sword on his own. Before the second darkspawn could recover Hawke slammed his shield into the second creature's head, then brought his sword down onto its skull. Without slowing his continued downward, killing the second creature as well.

He glanced over at the others and saw Clark's sword catch the hurlock's sword in a fluid motion, then flick it down and take off the darkspawn's head with one blow. Hawke didn't have time to consider how impossible that should have been as a third darkspawn, behind a massive shield rushed him.

Hawke barely dove out of the way before the monster was on him. It lifted the shield almost effortlessly and brought a sword down where Hawke had landed, and he rolled out of the way. It started to follow him, but then began to turn as a sword came down on its neck from behind and decapitated the monster.

Clark knocked it over with one foot and then said, "I'm really going to have to let Wade know how much I love this sword."

Hawke nodded as he picked himself up, "Magic?"

Clark shrugged, "I guess. Solona says it was made from the bones of a dragon ghost. It was supposed to go to Alistair, but I kind of forgot." He sheathed the sword, then said, "Let's continue."

They went forward, until a sudden below stopped the group in their tracks. "What was that?" Varric asked.

Clark groaned and said, "A dragon."

"Oh you're joking." The dwarf answered. Clark's only answer was to draw his sword, and Varric groaned, "You're not joking."

They moved forward, and after a moment the creature revealed itself. Its wings were atrophied from lack use, and it seemed half blind for some reason, but as the group moved into range the beast pulled back its head and blasted a wave of fire at them.

Quickly one of the Arcane Warriors threw up a shield to catch the worst of the fire, but even with the barrier up Hawke could feel the heat blast him. The flames stopped after a moment, and the Arcane Warriors split to attack the dragon from all sides. As they charged at the creature Clark said, "Try to get on the ledge behind it. Dragons are dangerous, but they turn slowly, and aren't particularly smart."

Hawke nodded, and ran to the left, followed by his Bethany. Clark and Varric went the other way. The dragon tried to follow, but Alim knocked the creature off one leg as it tried to give chase, and the monster rapidly turned its attention back to the three mages attacking it. It finally broke through the shield of its rightmost attacker, and with a roar of triumph plucked him from the ground, before it could bite down Alim threw up a second shield around the mage, and in a fury the dragon threw its victim aside.

As it did so the two flanking pairs arrived above the dragon and Clark ordered, "Now Hawke, we need to jump on it."

Hawke immediately asked, "Are you insane?" It'll kill us."

Clark shook his head, "No, it can't turn fast enough, If we can get through the scale at the base of its neck we can kill it now."

"That's a rather big if," Hawke muttered.

Clark nodded, "Of course, but without some decent explosives or a convenient ruin it's all we can do. Ready?" Hawke sighed, but nodded. Clark waited for a moment, then said, "Go."

He and Hawke leapt, and Hawke managed to land just to the side of the dragon's back, catching himself on the spines running down its backbone to stop himself from falling off.

Clark was not quite so lucky. He missed completely and ended up underneath the dragon as it tried to rip Hawke off. Hawke however didn't think about that and instead slammed his sword against the dragon's neck. The sword didn't even scratch it. He pulled back to try gain, then felt the creature give way, and leapt off as the monster fell forward.

He landed on all fours a few feet away, and saw Clark picking himself up covered in dragon blood and innards. Clark looked down at himself, then turned and vomited. Finally he stood back up and said, "Just when I think I've gotten used to fighting something like this happens."

Hawke nodded, then went to look at the dragon. It had a gash across its chest where a sword had cut it open from underneath, explaining the Fereldan's appearance. Finally he asked, "That was stupid."

Clark answered, "Yes it was, but it's still dead, that's all that matters. Now, I think we've arrived."

"What," Varric asked.

Clark motioned toward lanterns that lined the path deeper into the tunnels and he said, "Trust me, this is what we are looking for."

* * *

><p>"Bartrand, we've found you way around your damned cave in," Varric called as the group approached the campsite.<p>

"Finally," Bartrand said, "Time to move out, move out."

* * *

><p>"Holy shit," Varric said, "Is this what you expected."<p>

Bartrand was silent as he stared in awe at his discovery. "I thought, an abandoned Thaig, but this…this is something."

"How did you even know it was here?" Hawke asked as he stared at the site."

"Tales from the Third Blight." Bartrand said, forgetting his hatred of the others for a moment. "A week underground and they found this. Most people thought it was a legend, but it was too detailed, too perfect to be a forgery." Finally the dwarf shook off his amazement and said, "Okay people, let's start looking. This place is going to make us all rich."

The group rapidly broke up into groups and as Hawke started down into the Thaig Varric caught his arm and whispered, "Let's follow them," He motioned toward the Fereldans who had completely ignored the buildings the other hirelings were looking through and were headed deeper into the Thaig.

Hawke nodded and motioned for Bethany to follow them. As the trio caught up they heard the sound of fighting ahead and ran to see a golem being smashed to pieces by one of the Arcane Warriors. Clark turned and brought his sword up toward the trio and said, "Stop, you remember my price for the maps, I'm collecting. What is ahead is ours."

Hawke nodded, "We know, but how do you know it's here?"

Clark scowled and answered, "Some things you're better off not knowing, its better this way."

The two groups faced each other for a minute, then finally Bethany said, "I thought golems were a lost art. How did they get down here?"

Clark looked down at the remains and said, "Creating a golem doesn't take any skill, just a disregard for the suffering of others and an overabundance of lyrium."

He turned and continued deeper into the caves. Varric glanced at the rubble and said, "I wonder what that meant. Only Caridin had the skill to create golems, and he's long since dead."

Hawke answered, "You know, I heard stories in the Red Iron that Caridin was found by the Heroes of Fereldan before they crowned the new king. Maybe they discovered how to make golems too."

Bethany gulped and whispered, "Then I think it might be something we're better off not knowing."

Hawke nodded, "Maybe." He looked ahead and saw the Fereldans going through a doorway and said "Let's go."

They followed and found the Fereldans clustered around and altar where a scepter made of a glowing red material lay. As the trio walked closer Hawke could hear something that almost sounded like singing in his head. They looked closer at the scepter and Bethany said, "Is that…lyrium?"

"That doesn't look like any kind of lyrium I've ever seen." Alim answered.

Clark picked it up and said, "Do you hear anything?"

Alim closed his eyes and finally said, "Yes, singing, in my head."

The other mages nodded, and after a moment Hawke said, "So can I." Bethany and Varric nodded in agreement as well.

Clark smiled and said, "Good." He turned to one of the mages and said, "Take this back to our gear, and put it in my things. I should be immune. Do not let anyone else near it, understand."

The mage nodded and carefully took the scepter and hid it inside a bag he was carrying. Clark looked around and said, "We need more information though. I'm going to look around."

He started examining the pillars, until one caught his eye and he looked closer. After a moment he shook his head, "Too much of the writing's gone. I can only make out a few words here and there."

Alim joined him and after a moment said, "You can read this?"

Clark said, "Of course. Here they're talking about the coronation of some king, and how the scepter granted him dominion over the something worn away."

Alim blinked and said, "I see scribbles. This isn't Fereldan."

"It's not?" Clark asked.

Alim shook his head, "Looks like some kind of ancient dwarven, or a few of the symbols look like something I studied once, never did make any progress."

"That's weird," Clark muttered, but before he could comment further there was a noise from behind them as a door slammed shut.

He whirled and sprinted down, then yelled, "The door's closed."

From the other side they heard a familiar voice say, "of course it is. Do you have any idea how much this idol is worth? Pure lyrium, of a kind I've never seen before. The location of the Thaig alone is worth a fortune, and I'm not splitting it three ways."

"Where's Kinnon?" Alim shouted.

"The mage you sent to guard the idol?" Bartrand laughed. "Turns out your little shields aren't so effective when you don't see the blow coming."

At the front of the group Clark screamed, then yelled, "Of all the goddamn things to go wrong this had to be the fucking one. Bartrand, do you hear me you goddamn son of a bitch, I will crucify you, no I'll invent a fucking electric chair and you will fry for this you bastard."

The dwarf laughed again, and as it began echoing they knew he was leaving. Clark whirled and ordered, "Alim, knock it down."

Alim nodded and raised him hammer, but one of the other warriors grabbed his arm and said, "No. Look at this place, its weak, if you knock the door in it might collapse."

Alim followed the man's motions and saw he was right. Reluctantly he lowered the weapon.

Clark though wasn't so easily convinced. Without thinking he grabbed a pair of rough spheres from a satchel and started to light one, only for Alim and the other two surviving Fereldans to grab them and the satchel. Finally Alim said, "It won't do us any good to die here. We might be able to intercept them."

Finally Clark nodded, then said, the fury still evident, "Let's hope we're not too damn late to stop him."

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you saying the Fereldans knew what was down there?" Cassandra asked.<em>

_Varric nodded, "Oh yes. They were after that object specifically. I assume it was some sort of Warden Secret they found in that old keep the commander retook. But Clark was always too sure of himself for his own good, too certain that what he thought was right, and too willing to ignore other people. If he's sent two mages back with the scepter, hell, if he'd kept it himself and we'd all gone back with it I have to wonder if things would have turned out differently."_


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Guest: He will use it again eventually, though the idea of using lyrium for caps doesn't ever occur. It will be used for certain other projects though. Guns in general will be making an appearance during Act II, and will be talked about heavily between Acts II and III.**

Chapter 6

"There was a door to at the far end of this chamber," Hawke noted. "We might be able to circle around and intercept Bartrand."

Clark nodded, then ran back up the stairs, followed a moment later by the rest. The door led into a hallway lit by veins of red lyrium embedded in the walls and support pillars. As they walked in Hawke could hear the same singing building in his head again. He started to relax a little, the song was far more wondrous when it came from all around him. Around him the others slowed as well, entranced by the music.

Only Clark seemed unaffected, and he was halfway down the hallway before he noticed the others weren't keeping up. He turned and winced as he saw their expressions. He hesitated, then headed back. "Come on," he urged. "We need to hurry."

Hawke went marginally faster, but obviously not enough. Finally Clark sighed, drew back a fist, and punched Hawke in the stomach. For a moment Hawke started to strike back, but then the pain overtook the music in his head and he said, "What's happening?"

"I'd guess it's the lyrium," Clark answered, motioning at the veins along the wall.

Hawke nodded, "I can still hear it, stronger than ever." He blinked, trying to fight it off, then suddenly said, "You really can't can you."

Clark shook his head, "magical manipulation doesn't work on me. So far as we can tell it never has."

Hawke grimaced, "You're lucky. The song is wonderful, but I can't seem to think straight if I focus on it."

The pair rapidly woke the others from their trance as well. Alim said finally, "we need to get out of here. As fast as possible. I don't want to think about this place will do long term."

The others nodded agreement and started forward again. This time Clark held back more, occasionally checking on the group to make sure they were still lucid. Despite a faster pace it took the group nearly an hour to enter the chamber the hall led them to. Before Hawke could register the song growing fainter he saw rags on either side of the group coalescing into forms and shouted, "Shades"

Without pausing the arcane warriors split with Alim's two subordinates striking the left, and Alim charging the right. Bethany struck down one with a fireball, and Alim smashed the second demon with his hammer. As the monster disintegrated Hawke muttered, "Why can't I do that?"

Beside him Clark answered, "Masterwork runes. I had Sandal enchant their weapons on the way down here." One of the demons broke through and charged at the nonmagical trio, only for Clark to slash at the creature, and disintegrate it as well. As an afterthought he added, "Mine too actually."

Hawke shook his head and answered, "I wish I'd known."

The last demons were destroyed and the group descended the room, but as they neared the chamber's other end a pair of stone monsters advanced from the room's sides.

Alim and the Arcane Warriors stepped back from them and Alim asked, "What are these things?"

Behind them Clark was quiet, then finally answered, "I have no idea. Destroy them."

Alim nodded, and brought his hammer down on what should have been the first one's head. The spot gave way, but the monster continued advancing regardless. He stepped back and swung again, destroying its lower arm. The monster simply swung the other arm at him, and Alim's shield barely blocked the blow.

The fight continued as Alim and the other warriors tried to destroy the creatures, Bethany threw every spell she could think of at them, and Hawke tried to defend against the second creature's attack with his shield.

He glanced back and saw Clark pacing and heard him mutter, "There has to be something. How were they stopped before…?"

Hawke shook his head and barely got his shield up in time to block another blow. Suddenly from behind him heard Clark shout, "ah ha." Then quieter he said, "Varric, the chests. Do you see the glowy bits?"

Varric frowned at the creatures, judging the small targets then finally said, "I think so."

Clark nodded, "Shoot them."

The dwarf knelt, readied his crossbow, and after a moment of aiming he fired. The bolt soared past Hawke's ear and went into a narrow crack in the creature's chest. There was silence for a moment, then the light went dark and the rocks collapsed.

Seeing the demonstration Alim raised his hammer and brought it down on the monster's chest with all his magically enhanced strength. The stone carapace cracked under the blow, then shattered under a second. For a moment Hawke was blinded by the light that emerged as the creature fell back, then it faded and he saw the outline of Alim bringing his weapon down a third time, and the light faded.

The lifeless husk of rock collapsed without whatever was inside to keep it alive.

There were more shades and the rock creatures waiting in ambush as they left the chamber, but with knowledge of how to destroy the rock creatures, and opponents from only a single direction, the arcane warriors destroyed them easily. This hallway led to an enormous chamber, lined with red lyrium along the walls, and with outspurts that reminded Hawke of trees.

Behind him he heard Alim mutter to Clark, "These things almost look, well alive."

Clark nodded and whispered back, "You don't think the lyrium might be, well Tainted do you?"

Alim frowned and said, "But the Taint only affects living things, right? That would mean…" He trailed off as the meaning hit him. Finally Alim said, "I think I've found Finn's next research topic. He was bugging me for one when we left. Something about wanting an excuse to not be part of your experiment."

Clark laughed, "He does realize the Gwarren Circle is volunteer only right?"

Alim started to respond, but before he could Varric said, "More monsters."

Alim rejoined the arcane warriors and prepared to destroy another of the rock monsters when one raised an arm and said, "Enough. You have proven your mettle. I would not see more of these creatures harmed without need."

Behind them Bethany muttered, "Define need."

Hawke quickly said, "You're not going to attack?"

The monster answered, "They will not attack without my say. The profane have lingered here for untold ages, feeding on the energy around you."

Hawke thought for a moment, then said, "They lyrium. The lyrium sustains them. But what about you?"

I…am not as they are. I am a visitor." The creature answered.

Bethany whispered from behind Hawke, "I think it's a demon, feeding on their hunger."

The monster made an affirmative sound and said, "I would not see my feast end. You seek to leave this place, but you will not be able to without my aid."

"I don't like the sound of that," Alim said. "Trusting demons is never a good idea. That's a point they hammered over and over in my Harrowing. I suggest we destroy it."

Clark answered, "No, we should deal with it."

Before the debate could begin the creature said, "There is only one door from this place, and only I know where the key is located. Do as I ask and it is yours."

Hawke considered and finally said, "Very well, what is it that you want?"

"Very wise," the creature answered. "Close to here is a crypt, holding a creature that has held me back for too long. Destroy it and freedom is yours."

Hawke nodded and said, "Then show us this crypt."

The creature motioned toward one of the other rock monsters and said, "Follow this one. It will take you where you need to go."

Hawke nodded and the second creature began up a set of stairs. Hawke and his companions followed. The monster led them through a series of chambers and passages until finally stopping before one final door. Hawke pushed it open and looked inside. The room seemed deserted. Hesitantly he stepped inside, the arcane warriors following directly.

Finally he asked, "What is this place?"

Behind him Varric said, "This is the Vault. The dwarves would have kept their…"

He stopped as the rocks from around the room began to assemble themselves into a shape. The legs came first, then he saw the spirit manifest itself as the chest armor began to build. Behind him he heard Clark say, "Alim, my satchel."

Hawke glanced back and saw Clark had pulled out a pair of the spheres he'd seen earlier, but now a string on each was burning. Clark pulled back his arms and threw. One sphere fell inside the armor as the creature closed up its chest cavity, the other landed well short.

Seeing the miss Clark shouted, "Get behind something," then dove behind a pillar. Bethany and Alim followed him, while Hawke, Varric, and the other two warriors dove behind a boulder.

Hawke heard a horrible roar, then a second. Fragments of rock and metal fell on his back, but the worst was the sudden deafness from the noise. Finally he pulled himself up and saw the others doing s as well. As the ringing faded he asked, "What were those?"

Clark answered, "Grenades. Little balls with a big of gunpowder inside."

Varric whispered, "I think this is what Javaris was after."

* * *

><p>"<em>Who?" Cassandra asked.<em>

_Varric blinked then said, "Oh, right, I forgot I didn't tell you about him. He's not important, but I think the gunpowder was the same material the Qunari use. The weapons used by Fereldan later, and I hear by your own Chantry forces now would seem to support it as well."_

_Cassandra shrugged, "Make sure you don't leave out anything important dwarf."_

"_I won't," Varric assured her. "Now where was I?"_

* * *

><p>Hawke nodded and said, "Probably, and given the reaction of the Arishok mentioning it would probably be a bad idea."<p>

Bethany was the first to say, "What was that?"

One of the other Arcane Warriors, Hawke could never remember either of their names, said, "It was a rock wraith. We studied them years ago, but they're supposed to be a myth. The others might have been some kind of a smaller form."

Varric nodded, "Now that you mention it, these things do remind me of the legends too, but more importantly, look at what it was guarding."

He motioned toward the back of the Vault where thaig's treasure was stacked.

Their demonic partner formed itself from the rocks of the wraith's corpse and declared, "That isn't yours. The key you require is in the chest. Leave the rest, for it is mine."

Varric whispered, "Not to state the obvious, but can you imagine what this would be worth on the surface"

"You will not," the demon roared. "It is mind, all of it. Take only the key, or I shall destroy you."

Varric sighed, but said, "I guess we have no choice…" without warning he fired a bolt into the creature's chest, and the demon fell as the body was destroyed, "…allow Bianca to renegotiate." He finished.

Varric started going through the gold, picking out the choicest pieces, until finally Clark said, "Not for nothing, but we have something more important than this to do."

After a moment Hawke said, "He's right Varric. We can come back later. We need to catch Bartrand now."

Varric nodded and said, "Then let's go."

* * *

><p><em>He stopped the story for a moment and Cassandra asked, "Well?"<em>

_Varric shook his head. "It took us nearly two days to figure out we had no idea how to get back to the main portion of the Thaig. We eventually made our way back to the Vault and took the choicest items out before simply giving up. Three days after that we made it back to the path we'd taken into the Deep Roads. By then Bartrand's expedition was long gone. We tried to close the distance, but it was futile. They simply had too large a head start, and we were exhausted and running out of food. Eventually we made it back to the Thaig entrance and retrieved our packs, but the trail was cold."_

* * *

><p>Hawke sighed as he looked at the familiar part of the Deep Roads, they were finally within a day's journey of the exit. He started to laugh, when he heard the coughing behind him. He looked back and saw Bethany looking pale. After a second the coughing stopped and she said, "Could we stop here for today. I'm not feeling very well."<p>

Hawke smiled, "Of course. One more day won't hurt us. Get some sleep Bethany we all could use some more rest."

The group settled to make camp and Hawke lay down to sleep. He was awoken hours later by another coughing fit and sat up to see Bethany vomiting on the stone in front of her. Clark was nearby, boiling water and having Alim prepare ice packs. Hawke moved over to them and asked, "How is she?"

Clark shook his head, "Not good. She's been getting worse for most of the day. I'm making some tea, it might help."

Hawke looked at him then finally said, "You're lying. It won't help and you know it. What's wrong with her?"

Clark sighed, then looked away and said, "Fine, she's dying. I think she's been Tainted, I don't know when but probably from the ambush a yesterday."

"Is there a cure?" Hawke asked.

"Not that I know of," Clark said, a bit quieter. "The only alternative is joining the Wardens, and I don't have any archdem…" He trailed off as he realized he was giving away too much information.

Hawke winced as Bethany began to spasm, apparently having lost control of her limbs. Then from behind him he heard Clark snap his fingers and say, "Oh I'm an idiot. Quick, wake the others." Hawke did so and Clark ordered, "Varric, Alim, Eadrik, Eamon, I need you to hold her still."

Varric glanced at Bethany as she shook and said, "Won't that hurt her?"

Clark snapped, "She's going to die if you don't. Within an hour most likely. Now do it."

Alim nodded and motioned the others to different limbs. Hawke watched anxiously as the four grabbed his sisters flailing limbs and forced them still. Before he could ask what next Clark said, "Now I need you to get her mouth open, and hold it there, understand."

Hawke nodded, fighting down the temptation to ask why. Instead he went over to his sister and whispered, "It's okay Bethany." He pried her mouth open and saw it had turned black, and her eyes flashed open and they had turned the same color. He winced, but put it aside and started singing a lullaby their mother had used when the siblings had been younger. If Bethany could hear or see him she gave no sign, but he imagined she was slightly calmer. He looked up and saw Clark digging through his bag for something.

Finally the Fereldan pulled out a small bag and scooped something out of it. He came over and knelt above Bethany, then grabbed her tongue and lifted it, before sprinkling some kind of dust underneath. Without pausing he pulled his hands back and said, "Shut her mouth, now." Hawke complied, and after a moment Bethany began to cough again.

The fit became more violent, and the girl struggled more with each second, until after an agonizing series of minutes she stopped and began to stop trying to flail her limbs. The group continued to hold in place until finally it became obvious Bethany was asleep.

Hawke looked at his sister and finally said, "What was that?"

Clark leaned against a rock, and yawned, reminding Hawke the Fereldan hadn't slept, but finally he said, "The Ashes of Andraste."

Hawke stared at him and whispered, "You mean, you actually found them?"

Clark nodded, "Oh yes, got a dragon to kill itself in the process too." He looked down and said a little quieter, "And we were supposed to only take a pinch, but I might have taken a little more than that, maybe a handful, or two."

Hawke smiled and said, "Then I don't care what else comes of this trip, thank you."

Clark nodded a little, then went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>The stories are true?" Cassandra demanded. "The Temple of Sacred Ashes actually is the real resting place of Andraste?"<em>

"_Why so surprised Seeker?" Varric asked. "They've only held it over the Chantry's head every time the Divine threatened punishment."_

_The Seeker blushed a little, then admitted, "To be honest I always thought the Urn existing was a myth Alistair made up to swindle the Divine out of money. You know they received almost two thousand sovereigns total to rebuild the Imperial Highway and build the Temple, yet it never quite went as far as expected."_

_Varric shrugged, "I do seem to recall the Fereldan making comments about how you needed to adopt double entry bookkeeping if you wanted to outfox him with money. No idea what that meant of course"_

* * *

><p>The trip back to Kirkwall from the Deep Roads took four days, but Hawke entered the city with his head held high and he was full of triumph. They had brought back nearly twenty pounds of gold total, making the trip well worth the expense. And it left them with plenty of money to make more trips.<p>

He quickly stopped at a Lowtown House, and unceremoniously paid the couple living inside twice what the building was worth, then went to his uncle's house and told his mother about their new home.

Over the next two months Hawke and Varric returned to the Thaig four times to bring more of their find to the surface.

Finally in the Hanged Man Varric gave Hawke a rough estimate of the total value of their treasure.

Hawke stared at the number and said, "Four hundred sovereigns?"

Varric nodded and said, "Each my friend, plus one hundred for the Fereldans since they lost the scepter. It'll take me a few months to get the treasure sold or turned into coin, but when I'm done we'll both be rich. The viscount will have to give your family back their titles and estate with this much money."

Hawke laughed and rang the bell for the serving girl to bring them another round of the Hangman's finest ale. As they waited he asked, "Any news of Bartrand?"

Varric sighed, "Not yet. The little snake hasn't even challenged my usurping of the family seat on the Merchant's Guild, or taking possession of the family assets. It's not like him. I've got people watching his house though, if he comes back we'll know."

Hawke nodded, "What will you do if you find him?"

Varric scowled, "Honestly I don't know. Nothing I can come up with seems a fitting punishment. His betrayal almost killed Sunshine. I might just give him to the Fereldans. It sounds like Clark has a few interesting ideas. I'm not sure what crucifixion is but it sounded painful."

The two finished their drinks in silence and finally Hawke rose and said, "I should get going. Mother will be worried if I'm out too much longer." He left Varric to his work, and returned home, not to Gamlen's house, but his family's house. His family. They'd started with nothing in Kirkwall, and now there was nowhere to go but up. Inside his mother was working on a proposal to the Viscount and Bethany was sewing a patch onto her old robes. Hawke made a mental note to buy them both new clothes in Hightown on his next visit, when he heard a knock behind him.

Surprised he opened the door to see Clark standing there, looking profoundly uncomfortable. Valena was standing behind him with a determined look on her face. After a few stuttered starts Clark finally asked, "Is Bethany here, and may I speak to her?"

**A/N: William's comment about taking more than a pinch is not a retcon from the previous story. He was simply lying in his original account of what happened.**


	8. Chapter 7

**To the guest reviewer: Yes, it makes you think doesn't it. There was at least one other major lie in the story, as well as several things he was simply mistaken about, misrepresented, or omitted. I personally find that version of storytelling more interesting, which is why I went with it.**

"So the tip was right." Meredith said as she put away her sword and kicked the apostate's body aside. The bodies of three women, including the missing mage were on a table nearby, each had been cut open and parts of their bodies cut off.

Behind her Captain Cullen said, "It seems so Commander." The boy sounded slightly sick, not that she blamed him in all honesty. Blood magic was a nasty business. The only positive here would be teaching a lesson to the Templars she'd brought with her, mages were kept in the Circles for a reason, and they needed to remember that reason.

Across the room Ser Thrask called, "Commander. I think you should take a look at this."

Meredith strode across the room, carefully avoiding the two dozen Templars the apostate had killed before she'd finished him. Thrask handed her a paper he'd taken from the apostate's room. Meredith quickly read it. The note confirmed that someone in the city had been working with the apostate, someone referring to him as a dear friend. She glanced down at the signature and froze, 'O'. For a moment suspicion reared its head, but she quickly put it aside. Orsino would never be this brazen or stupid. She would have to look elsewhere for the collaborator. Regardless she would find them, no matter how long it took.

Behind her she heard one of the Templars mutter, "Maker, maybe Alrik is right."

"That's enough," she snapped. "We are here to defend the people from magic, and control the mages, not to destroy them." She turned to Thrask and ordered, "Please send a messenger to Guard Captain Vallen and ask her to disperse any crowd which might have gathered. I don't want word of this getting out."

Chapter 7

"Varric," Hawke called as he spotted the dwarf near the back of the crowd. They were gathered near the entrance to a foundry in Lowtown, one Hawke had barely noticed before. The dwarf saw Hawke and quickly made his way over. As he arrived Hawke asked, "What's going on?"

Varric shrugged, "No idea. About an hour ago almost one hundred Templars came through, in full armor, and led by the Knight Commander herself. They went into that building and posted guards outside. Everyone's waiting to find out what's going on. I figured I didn't have anything better to do, and it'll make for a good story one day."

As he finished Hawke heard a familiar voice behind him say, "You'll be waiting a while then. What's going on in there isn't something the public's going to hear about."

He turned and said, "Aveline, I haven't seen you in a while."

The woman smiled a little and said, "Hello Hawke. I've been busy, training to be guard captain takes up a lot of time."

He nodded, then asked quieter, "So what is going on?"

Aveline glanced around then answered, "Not here. It'll be my job if anyone finds out I told you. Meet me in the Hanged Man in an hour, now you'll want to get out of here. I have orders to disperse the crowd."

* * *

><p>The inside of the Hanged Man was as chaotic as ever, the most interesting being a Rivaini woman beating a group of thugs near the bar. Hawke and Varric quickly made their way through the mess and settled into their usual spots in Varric's rooms. A serving girl brought drinks and the pair settled in and waited.<p>

Aveline arrived just over an hour later, and fell into a chair next to Hawke. She shook her head and said, "I tell you Hawke if I wasn't so worried about who would replace I might quit. She grabbed a drink, then said quietly, Shut the door would you?" Hawke nodded and leaned back to slam the door. Aveline took a breath then said, "From what I've heard Meredith got an anonymous tip that a blood mage was murdering women in the city. She decided to investigate since the tip specified a motive, method, and location for the apostate. Turns out the tip was right, and she led a company of Templars down to stamp the blood mage out."

Hawke and Varric exchanged shocked glances and finally Hawke asked, "Did they?"

Aveline nodded, "Oh yes, lost over twenty soldiers storming the place, but they killed him and wiped the demons out. I'm told the owner will be receiving a visit soon as well." She sighed, "Still, twenty Templars killed by one man, and some people wonder why the Circles exist." She suddenly looked up and said, "By the way Hawke, there's been a woman in my office asking for a bit of help. Her brother is apparently recruit for the Templars, but she hasn't heard from him in a while. I can't help her, outside my jurisdiction according to the viscount. Any chance you could look into it?"

* * *

><p>"You're Hawke aren't you?" a voice asked as Hawke started out the door of the Hanged Man.<p>

He glanced back and saw the Rivaini woman standing behind him. He answered slowly, "Yes, why?"

"I'm Isabella, formerly Captain Isabella. Title sounds a bit hollow without a ship though," she answered. "I hear you're someone who can help out people, and I've got a little problem. Someone from my past has been pestering me. I've arranged a duel, but he might not play fair. I need someone to watch my back."

Hawke nodded and said, "I think I can help."

Isabella smiled, "Thanks. I've arranged for the duel to take place this evening in Darktown. Could you meet me outside at dusk?"

Hawke nodded, "I think I can handle that."

* * *

><p>"<em>Why?" Cassandra asked.<em>

_Varric looked at her a bit confused and asked, "Pardon?"_

"_Why did the Champion agree to help her?" Cassandra said. "Surely there was a reason beyond he was feeling helpful."_

_Varric considered then finally said, "To be honest I don't think I ever asked, and I wasn't there. Hawke just helped people, it's a bit of a character defect to be honest."_

* * *

><p>"Mother, where's Bethany," Hawke asked as he entered their house.<p>

Leandra looked up from the letter she was writing and said, "She went to a banquet the Orlesians are throwing with that nice Fereldan ambassador. Why?"

"Oh nothing," Hawke answered as he picked up his helmet and shield. "I think I can handle it."

"Now dear, you don't need to run jobs anymore," his mother scolded, "settle down for a while."

"I will mother," he answered, giving her a farewell hug. "Eventually."

* * *

><p>"I've never seen a duel before," Merrill said idly as she and Hawke arrived outside the Hanged Man. "Do you think they'll be jumping off the walls, or swinging on chandeliers?"<p>

Hawke laughed, "I doubt it. Hopefully they'll bang swords together a few times, cut someone on the cheek, and that'll be the end of it."

"Oh," the elf said, sounding disappointed. "I would have liked to see a chandelier."

Isabella exited the Hanged Man a few minutes later and said, "There you are. Good. Hayder should be at the meeting point any time now."

She turned and started toward Darktown, and Hawke and Merrill followed. As they went Hawke whispered to Merrill, "be on the lookout. We're just here to help, but if she turns on us be ready."

Merrill nodded absently, paying more attention to the buildings around them. As the trio neared the Darktown entrance a woman stepped out from the shadows and said, "There's the wench we're looking for. Gut her."

A small group of men moved to surround the trio, and Isabella drew her daggers and dove at them. Hawke shook his head, and brought his shield up to stop a sword aimed at him. Behind him Merrill slammed her staff into a man's chest, then flicked her hand at his face, and a chunk of rock from a nearby building leapt out, killing him. Hawke brought his sword down on his opponent's torso, the tip punching through the leather. He shoved the body aside with his shield and turned to see Merrill finish two more off with a burst of electricity.

He looked over to the remaining raiders, and saw that Isabella had driven the last of them, the woman into a corner and was slowly getting closer and closer, until the woman wasn't capable of raising her own weapon in response.

Almost contemptuously Isabella brought the tips of her daggers into the woman's throat, killing her. As the body fell Isabella pulled a letter from the corpse and said, "Hiding in an abandoned building in Darktown while sending thugs to do his dirty work." She turned to Hawke and said, "Could I ask for a bit bigger favor?"

Hawke nodded, "I think I can oblige. Lead the way."

* * *

><p>"Isabella," an Antivan man said as the trio entered the old Darktown home, a building Hawke noted neighbored the Amell estate's back entrance. "Should have known you would find me here."<p>

The Rivaini woman smiled a little and answered, "Perhaps next time your men should burn their letters."

"Castillon was heartbroken when he heard about the shipwreck," the man continued, ignoring her comment. "You really should have let him know you survived. Now, where's the relic."

"I lost it." Isabella said. "Castillon's just going to have to do without."

"Lost it," the man said, contempt clear in his voice. "Just like you lost a ship of valuable cargo."

"They weren't cargo Hayder, they were peoples" she snapped.

"Those slaves were worth a hundred," Hayder answered. "And now the relic's gone too. Castillon won't be happy to hear that."

Hawke started to say something, but Merrill whispered, "There are people coming in behind us."

Hawke nodded a little to show he'd heard, and he adjusted his shield's grip. Isabella noticed too, and she finally said, "There's only one way to settle this." Without warning she threw one of her daggers toward Hayder, but missed and hit the bodyguard behind him. She swore, then drew her other dagger and charged at Hayder.

As she did Hawke whirled to block a blow from one of the men who had entered behind the group, but before he could attack in return Merrill shot a bolt of lightning into the attacker's chest. Hawke barely paused as he rushed the two remaining foes.

One swung his ax at Hawke's shield, and with a deft motion Hawke deflected the blow, and quickly finished him with a sword thrust.

Isabella smiled in thanks to the pair and said, "Thanks for that. Castillon won't find out I'm alive from Hayder anyway. All I have to do is find the relic before he finds me. Shouldn't be too hard."

Hawke nodded and answered, "You're welcome. What is this relic? We might be able to help find it."

Isabella shook her head quickly, "Oh, no need. I can deal with this." She quickly left before Hawke could inquire further.

Behind Hawke Merrill said, "You know strange people Hawke."

* * *

><p>Hawke glanced around the Gallows courtyard until he saw a group that looked like recruits. Their armor was smaller and less adorned than that of other Templars Hawke had seen, and the people themselves were younger, in their late teens rather than twenties or thirties. He breathed in for a second to calm his nerves, then purposefully walked over to them.<p>

As he neared the boy started looking at Hawke with suspicion, until Hawke finally asked, "Do you know a recruit named Keran?"

The girl barely glanced at him before saying, "We cannot speak to you ser."

Hawke started to back away, but the boy finally said, "To the Void with that. Keran has been missing for weeks"

"But our orders," another nearby recruit said.

"The knights aren't doing anything to find them. Maybe it's time to ask for outside help."

Hawke quickly said, "His sister sent me. I'm only trying to keep Keran safe."

The recruits nodded, and finally one whispered, "I hear the Knight-Commander has a new initiation you have to go through." Hawke rapidly decided to tune that one out. Paranoid ravings probably weren't going to help his cause.

The girl snorted and answered, "You honestly believe that? Wilmod came back. I saw him yesterday evening. He said he was going outside the city to clear his head."

"Why didn't you tell us," one of the others demanded.

The girl looked around before quietly saying, "Knight Captain Cullen ordered me not to, then he chased after him."

Hawke nodded and said, "Then I think I'll try to catch up with him."

* * *

><p>"Well," Aveline asked as Hawke rejoined her, Merrill, and Bethany. Hawke quickly filled them in and Aveline said, "I had a couple of guardsmen report seeing a Templar headed outside the city earlier. We might be able to catch up."<p>

Hawke nodded and said, "Lead the way."

Aveline turned and started to the city's main gates. They were barely outside when the group found Captain Cullen limping back toward the city, an arm heavily bandaged and one of his legs in a makeshift splint. His armor had gashes torn into the chest and he was bleeding heavily.

Aveline immediately turned and said, "Bethany, get some guardsmen down here, and tell them to send for a Templar healer."

Bethany nodded and started back to the city.

Aveline had Cullen carefully sit down so she could examine the injuries, before she finally asked, "What happened?"

Cullen winced, but finally answered, "I followed Wilmod out of the city this morning. I confronted him, and the boy turned into an abomination. It shouldn't even be possible. I've seen blood mages put demons into unwilling hosts, but I didn't think one of our own could fall victim."

Hawke knelt next to the captain and said, "Keran's sister is looking for him. Do you know anything?"

Cullen shook his head, "No. He disappeared. He and Wilmod were last seen at the Blooming Rose, but my attempts to interrogate the…um…young ladies were less than successful. I doubt they know anything of magic or demons."

"I might have better luck," Hawke answered. "I doubt anyone inside wanted you to shut them down for serving recruits."

Cullen nodded, "If you find out what creature did this to Wilmod the Order would be in your debt."

Hawke nodded in return, then said, "Aveline, you probably shouldn't come either. We don't want to make anyone think the guard is heavily involved."

Aveline glanced up from where she was redressing one of Cullen's wounds and said, "I understand Hawke, let me know what you find out."

* * *

><p>"Why am I here again?" Clark asked as the party walked up to the Blooming Rose.<p>

Bethany snorted and said, "Because you didn't have anything better to do, and you've mentioned being immune to blood magic before."

Clark scowled as Hawke stepped inside the building and muttered, "Oh yeah, and it's not as if my meeting with the Orlesian ambassador was particularly important."

Hawke rolled his eyes and said, "You aren't much of a diplomat are you?"

Clark shrugged, "No, I'm an accountant who's in over his head."

Before Hawke could answer a young woman asked, "What can I do for you honey?"

Hawke answered curtly, "A couple of Templar recruits have gone missing. They were last seen here."

The woman smiled, "You'll have to be more specific honey. We do a lot of business from the Templars."

Hawke fought down annoyance and calmly answered, "We have a lot of missing people. If we don't act now there may only be corpses."

"Now now, no need to get all dramatic." The woman said. "Let me check the records. Wilmod…Keran…here we go. The both of them last saw 'Idunna, the Exotic Woman from the East."

"Isn't the East basically the Ocean?" Clark asked.

"It sounds better than 'the Tramp from Lowtown'" the woman answered.

"Thank you for your help," Hawke said. "Could you point us to Idunna's room?"

"Up the stairs, last door on the right, she's not with a client at the moment so just go in. And remember, you didn't hear any of this from me."

* * *

><p>Hawke announced, "This must be the place. Everyone, be ready."<p>

Idunna was sitting on the bed reading when Hawke entered the room. She glanced up, and she barely looked surprised as four people entered her room. She started to say something, when Hawke interrupted by saying, "Idunna right. Do you remember entertaining a Templar named Wilmod some time ago, or Keran?"

Idunna stood up and seemed to think for a moment then finally said, "That doesn't sound familiar. But I service a lot of people. Now, questions are boring, why don't we have some real fun."

Hawke fought down part of himself that wanted to take her up on it and finally said, "Just answer my questions." He glanced away for a second and saw similar expressions on Bethany and Merrill's faces. Clark just looked a bit bored.

"Answer one of mine first," Idunna said in a low voice. "Who told you about me?"

Hawke started to demand she cooperate, then suddenly felt himself say, "It was the woman downstairs. She showed me her books."

"Oh, Viveka," Idunna said in a dark voice. "She'll pa…" She was cut off as Clark started walking forward. She started to make a comment, then he punched her. Idunna fell and as she did the power she'd woven over the other three vanished.

She stared at him and asked, "How did you…?" She stopped as she saw the others regain their composure, then gasped and said, "Please spare me, messere."

Hawke blinked for a moment, then said, "You're going to answer my questions."

Without hesitation Idunna said, "Tarohne put me here. To send biddable Templar recruits to the sanctuary in the Undercity." She paused and scribbled down an address, then continued, "I enchanted Wilmod and Keran weeks ago. But after they left these walls, I know not what came of them. Please, let me live, it's not my fault. It was all Tarohne's idea."

Hawke retreated a little and asked, "What should we do with her?"

Bethany and Merrill both looked uncomfortable, but finally Clark said, "We'll take her."

"What," Bethany and Hawke said at the same time. "Are you crazy?"

Clark shrugged, "That's not the point. I know someone else a lot like her. With a bit of training she could fit right in."

Hawke nodded a bit warily. Then Clark turned to the mage and said, "Idunna, I offer you a chance at mercy." She looked up in amazement and he continued, "You will join the Silver Wardens of Fereldan, and will be under the direct authority of Commander Amell."

She nodded eagerly, "I accept."

He raised one hand and said, "Then we will take you to the Fereldan embassy where you will be held until I return to Fereldan. Under no circumstances will you interact with any personnel other than myself, understood?" She nodded, a bit less eagerly, but seemed resigned to this being the only way out.

* * *

><p>"You're going back to Fereldan," Bethany asked finally.<p>

Clark nodded, "Alistair's recalled me. The nobles are agitating for curbing royal power. There's talk of another Landsmeet."

"How long will you be gone?" She asked

He shrugged, "honestly I have no idea. I'll be sent back once it's over."

Before Bethany could answer Hawke announced, "We're here."

"Finally," Fenris said. "Let's clear out this infestation."

"I hope we're up to it." Bethany murmured. "A group of blood mages…"

Fenris and Hawke charged inside, and Clark followed a little behind with Bethany and Merrill. As they entered the room the familiar site of rags forming up caused Hawke to call, "Shades."

Fenris bared one hand and as it glowed he swept it through three shades, destroying them all. Hawke struck at another as it formed, but his sword did nothing to the spirt. He started to retreat when Clark cut the shape in half, destroying it with the enchantments on his own sword.

Hawke shook his head and muttered, "I need to get one of those."

He watched another shade consumed in fire as Bethany flicked a hand toward it, quickly followed by Merrill finishing the final spirt with a bolt of lightning. As it disappeared Hawke said, "I guess we can confirm there are definitely blood mages here. Be ready."

The group advanced deeper into the building, destroying a small group of undead as they went until finally Hawke saw a boy frozen inside. Before he could look closer a small group of apostates emerged from a deeper room. The leader, a woman, said, "Oh volunteers. Perhaps the demons will find one of you suitable."

Hawke sighed and asked, "So are you blood mage or abomination? It's getting difficult to tell."

"I am not some helpless waif crying to a demon," the mage declared. "I sought them out and embraced them. How many abominations can they discover in their own ranks before it drives the knight-commander crazy? In days of old the Tevinter Imperium spanned the known world. Demons were their friends, held in check by their power and knowledge."

Fenris snorted. "And the magisters destroyed themselves. As all mages do. Let's finish this Hawke."

Hawke nodded and the mage started to invoke her power, but before she could Fenris brought his hand into her chest, killing her.

He turned to the other two mages and said, "This is the power the magisters gave to me. Care to compete."

The two glanced at each other, then turned and ran. Fenris snorted, then pursued.

Hawke let him go, then turned to the now freed boy. "Are you Keran?"

The boy nodded and said, "Thank you. I thought the Maker had abandoned me."

Hawke smiled and said, "Your sister sent me." He paused and said finally, "There's no easy way to say this, but you may be possessed."

Keran's eyes widened and he protested, "I'm no mage."

"Mages can possess anyone," Hawke noted.

Before Keran could answer Clark said, "On the other hand, they would have sent him back to the Templars if he was possessed. He's not."

Hawke looked at him and asked, "How can you be sure?"

Clark shrugged and said, "I've seen enough abominations to know the signs of course. He's not possessed. Tell Cullen you ran tests or something. He won't ask for details."

Hawke considered then finally nodded, "Very well. I'll talk to Cullen about this."

Keran smiled a bit and said, "Thank you serrah. I can't lose this job. I've been training for years, without it my sister can't eat."

Hawke nodded and said, "Then let's get back to the Gallows. We've got some fast talking to do."

* * *

><p>"<em>What's wrong Seeker?" Varric asked as he saw Cassandra's expression.<em>

"_Where were Clark's Arcane Warriors?" she asked. "They would surely have been of enormous help."_

_Varric shrugged, "I think they went back to Fereldan after the Deep Roads. There weren't very many in the country and they were needed elsewhere."_

_She considered and finally said, "Was he right?"_

_Varric was confused for a moment, then finally said, "About Keran? I have no idea. I never met the boy personally. I'd assume he was in the Gallows at the end though."_

* * *

><p><strong>And I know William hasn't specifically mentioned being immune to blood magic, but he has mentioned being immune to mental manipulation.<strong>

**The person Idunna reminds William of is Solona. Both became blood mages for similar reasons, got in over their heads, and he honestly just kind of feels sorry for her. Time will tell whether he made the right decision of course."**

**Also on an unrelated note, if they wanted Idunna to sound exotic, shouldn't she have been from the West? That's where all the uncharted bit of the continent is in Thedas.**


	9. Interlude I

Interlude I

"I hear your first six months in Kirkwall were productive," Alistair said as I sat down in his office.

I shrugged, "A bit. Didn't accomplish much to be honest. Got a serial killer killed, lost the most important object in Thedas, infuriated the Orlesian diplomat, and starting dating."

Alistair sighed, "Is there any chance of getting the scepter back?"

I nodded, "Oh yes, I'm quite confident. Meredith won't have any idea someone else is after it. Nightingale's already got me in contact with the Coterie and…"

Alistair raised one hand and said, "Nightingale?"

"It's what Leliana's calling herself now," I explained. "Left hand of the Divine or something. I've made sure the thieves know about the intoxicating effect the scepter has, and they've assured their best people will be on it. In exchange for all the proceeds we got from the expedition of course."

Alistair groaned, "Naturally. I still can't believe the Chantry funds ran out so quickly. I'm going to have to ask the Divine for another loan if we're going to finish repairing the Highway."

I smiled a little and said, "Don't worry, I'm sure she won't turn down the chance to get credit for the most holy discovery in history." And of course to throw her money into the Fereldan economy, but Alistair didn't need to know about that."

He glanced through the reports I'd sent and finally said, "Now about this serial killer, Quentin I think you called him. What was he actually doing?"

"Creepy blood magic stuff," I answered. "Gathering up women who remind him of his wife, and chopping off bits to make his own little Frankenstein." Alistair looked blank and I quickly explained, "Basically taking a corpse and bringing it to life. It wouldn't have worked of course, and he would have killed a few dozen more people before being discovered and killed."

Alistair nodded, "Very well. I'll take your word for it. Any problems there?"

I thought about it then finally said, "Not that I can think of."

"Okay," Alistair answered, then finally got to the last set of reports, "This Templar infestation, could something like that happen here?"

I shrugged, "No idea. We could probably ask Solona to screen a sample just in case."

Alistair made a note and answered, "I'll look into it. Do you really think letting this…" he scanned through the report for a name then finally finished, "Idunna come here was the best choice?"

"You made the same choice once, and it worked out well." I noted.

Alistair took the point and said, "Then I'll defer to you and Solona. Now, how much do you know about what's been going on here?"

I shook my head and said, "Not much to be honest. I've been focusing on other things. How bad are the nobles getting?"

Alistair sighed again and answered, "They've called for a Landsmeet. I'm pretty sure the leaders are planning to force me off the throne."

"Then let them call it," I answered. "We'll beat them. Though, you might want to send out calls to the lords we know will be loyal. Eamon, Teagan, Solona, Fergus, Alfstanna, and Shianni will side with us no matter what"

* * *

><p>-"The Bannorn will not bow to you simply because you demand it."<p>

Bann Teagan, before the Landsmeet's vote to remove King Aistair from power

-"They will bow regardless."

William Clark, Chancellor of Fereldan

Taken from: _The Peasant King: The Life and Legend of Alistair the Great_

By: Stephen Guerrin, President of University of Denerim, 9.83-9.95. Published 9.87 Dragon Age

…King Alistair's reign was viewed negatively by the nobility of Fereldan almost from his first decision. The Elven Rights Act was the first major blow to noble power, but the tensions between the crown and Landsmeet came to a head after Alistair instituted special taxes on nobility to rebuild towns and farms destroyed by the Blight. The tax was imposed regardless of whether a noble had recovered from the Blight themselves. Additionally, the proceeds went specifically to peasants and freeholders rather than nobles.

…The calls of the nobility were finally answered in 9.34 DA when King Alistair agreed to call a Landsmeet to address their concerns. He recalled his Chancellor from Kirkwall to deal with the issue. The Chancellor immediately saw to the crux [1] of the situation and recommended preparing an army from known loyal nobles…Alistair agreed and the armies of Highever, Gwarren, Redcliff, and Amaranthine were raised and armed…

The Landsmeet was a complete disaster for the King. Over two thirds of the nobility voted to strip him of the crown and place the deposed Queen Anora, living in exile as a priest in the Free Marches, back upon the throne. At the advice of his chancellor, Alistair refused to step down and declared the rebelling nobles to be traitors…

The national army gathered near Denerim and met the rebels outside the city four weeks following the Landsmeet…

There was no battle. The night before the fighting started sixt banns from within the rebel army took their levies out of camp and onto the side of the central government. Many individual soldiers deserted to join the king as well, a process made significantly easier when the army's sentries deserted.

The rebel nobles awoke to a camp with a quarter of their forces missing. The desertion did not bother the leaders, as they still outnumbered royal forces by a third. The situation changed when Arl Gell Lendon, the rebel leader, attempted to order the rebel armies to do battle. His levies, upon realizing who they were fighting, refused to stand against the beloved king who had saved them all…

Realizing the situation was hopeless Lendon asked for the King's terms.

The demanded peace from the King was harsh, but not as harsh as many expected, and many others called for. Peasants and freeholders who had taken up arms against the King were immediately pardoned. The nobles were forced to pay significant reparations to the Crown, equivalent to nearly eighty percent of the revenues raised from their lands, and had to turn over authority for law and order to royal forces as well…

The final document signed by the King, named the Great Charter for reasons lost to history [2] established significant rights for the peasants, including a clause liberating them from land and forgiving all debts owed to nobles. The most important clause established total equality for nobles and peasants before the law…

The removel of taxation rights to noble forces was the beginning of the end for noble power in Fereldan. Landowner's wishing to maintain their estates were forced to hire locals to work, locals who inevitably were encouraged by royal forces to demand better pay and working conditions.

The influx of money into royal coffers led Alistair to develop industries within Fereldan to counter Orlesian numbers and size…

* * *

><p>Taken from: Innovations of the Dragon Age 9.30-9.40<p>

By Eadrick Gotra. Published 10.03 SA. University of Gwarren Press. Kingdom of Fereldan.

The Beehive Furnace

The creation of the Beehive Furnace revolutionized production of iron in Fereldan beginning with its introduction late in 9.35 DA. Combined with the usage of double blowers, hot blasts, and rolling Fereldan iron production in 9.41 DA exceeded the rest of Thedas combined…

The Lyrian-Steam Engine

Early ideas relating to a steam engine can be traced as far back as the years preceeding the first Blight in the Tevinter Imperium…However, it was not until 9.36 DA that the Dwarven alchemist Dworkin Glavonack would combine the ideas with lyrium to create the first working engine. Early applications were varied and included use in the early textile factories developed in Gwarren beginning in 9.38 DA, and the prototype HMS Enterprise, launched from the Amaranthine shipyards in 9.37. Over the next years Dworking improved the design, making it more efficient and smaller, ultimately leading to the first iron-clad steamship, the HMS Dreadnought [3] in 9.40.

* * *

><p>[1] <strong>AN: Or rather he hates the nobility.**

**[2] The reason being of course that William likes irony.**

**[3] This is not an ironclad the way we would think of today, its not even on the level of those built in the 1860s OTL. It is very slow, and only lightly armed. It also sits low in the water, making the ship more vulnerable to boarders than other ships being fielded.**

* * *

><p><strong>I should note that many of the creations of Fereldan at this time are not quite as good as they might appear. While a major step up from the work done by Medieval craftsmen the Fereldans are a bit schizophrenic right now with some technology on the level of the late 1700s or even early 1800s OTL, but with many of the processes behind it and other technology from the High Middle Ages. Many also rely on more advanced metallurgical techniques developed due to the variety of materials used in blacksmithing. They also tend to be rather dependent on the use of magic at some point in creation. The ironclad mentioned above for instance requires lyrium use in its engine to actually propel the ship forward.<strong>

**In addition, the rapid advance is largely due to William knowing the general ideas and concepts behind the inventions, along with a few specifics (and having to write a research paper on the development of technology during and before the Industrial Revolution helped a bit), then telling someone smarter to do it, and not taking how it's impossible as an answer. After the first couple of times he gets proven right people simply stop protesting and just try to do it. This has the unfortunate side effect of heavily stunting actual scientific advances in the country. So while certain machines are fairly advanced many of the people who create them aren't entirely sure why they work. Actually figuring out the scientific principles behind what they're doing will take decades, it isn't until well into the 9.70s when advancement actually starts rather than simply using slowly improving (but still overall inferior) copies.**

**The overall advances from the early industrial revolution will take longer as well when Fereldan (and to a lesser extent the rest of Thedas) moves on. Simply reaching heavier than air flight will take to nearly the end of the Dragon Age, despite better understanding of aerodynamics (and the actual shape of an airplane), reaching jets will take the better part of another century (about 80 years), again despite knowing its possible.**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: I've reduced the time between Acts I and II from 3 years to 2. This was done on the assumption that Act I began in late-9.31 and ended in mid-9.32. From there a little over two years pass and Act II begins roughly in mid-9.34.**

**The answers to the guest reviews are in notes at the bottom, they are kind of long.**

**This chapter is a fairly short bit of the life of Hawke, since Act II is surprisingly short once the serial killer bit is eliminated, Merrill's personal quest is already solved, etc. The rest will be about other background events and a bit of setup for things to come.**

**Also, after a bit of thought none of the Dragon Age II DLC will be covered. Not because I don't want to, but rather for a couple of other reasons. First, IMO Varric wouldn't view it as important to the overall story, and so he wouldn't tell Cassandra about it. This will of course be brought up in Inquisition. Second, and more to the point, I don't actually own, and have never played, any Dragon Age II DLC.**

"You're sure?" I asked the guard as he finished his report.

The man nodded, "Yes sir. The house is definitely inhabited. I would put about 20 people inside."

I nodded, "Excellent. We'll make a move after dark." I stepped out of the office to join Eamon and Alistair, but they were gone. "Valena," I called, "where did the visitors go?"

She poked a head out of her office and said, "I think Alistair was getting impatient and they left without you. Something about the Keep not being too hard to find."

I groaned and muttered, "God save us from the king, for he surely shall not save himself."

Chapter Eight

"_So ended Hawke's second year in Kirkwall. He'd elevated himself from a copperless peasant to one of the middle nobility within the city. After the viscount affirmed the family's claim to the Amell name Hawke secured the old estate and his family moved in. For the first time in her life Bethany lived relatively free of fears of the Templars. The Fereldans recalled Clark was called back to help Alistair deal with a problem with the nobility, before ultimately returning a little over a year later. If the embassy was run any differently I never noticed. Aveline finished settling into her role as guard captain, and with a little help began a relationship with Guardsman Donnic. Merrill started to get used to life in Kirkwall. Isabella disappeared, looking for the book she'd lost. Fenris settled into a life as a free man, able to live off proceeds from selling his old master's possessions." Varric finished._

_Cassandra nodded. "I guess all of this makes sense, but…"_

_She stopped as a messenger hurried in. She took the information, and Varric watched her face fall. She nodded and the man bowed, then exited. The Seeker didn't say anything, so finally Varric asked, "What happened?"_

"_Selenay fell three days ago," Cassandra answered quietly. "We don't have the forces to stop the rebel path north. If Rialto and Treviso fall we won't be able to save Antiva."_

_Varric nodded somberly. "I understand Seeker. I don't think I can give you any information to help, but I'll try." He took another drink, then continued, "Two years later the Qunari still hadn't left. The Arishok insisted they were waiting for a ship, but some of us suspected otherwise."_

* * *

><p>"I tell you Hawke you've really outdone yourself," Varric said happily. "To think Aveline and Donnic. Maybe she won't be after me all the time now."<p>

Hawke laughed, "I doubt it. Trying to get you tossed in jail is how she relieves stress."

They were interrupted as an old man stopped Hawke and asked, "Excuse me, can you point me to the Keep? We're a little lost."

Beside him a blonde man said, a little too innocently, "I told you we should have waited for him to get back."

Hawke started to gesture toward the road leading to the Keep when Bethany suddenly said, "You're King Alistair."

The blonde man glanced around quickly then whispered, "Quiet. This isn't exactly a public visit."

Hawke bowed and said, "Your majesty." He saw the confusion on the king's face, then clarified. "My name's Garrett Hawke, my sister and I were from Lothering before the Blight."

Alistair thought for a moment, then finally said, "Hawke…Hawke, where have I heard…" He snapped his fingers in recognition and said, "Oh, you're Bethany's brother."

There was a moment of silence, then Varric and Bethany burst out laughing. After a couple seconds Bethany finally said, "I told you it would happen someday Garrett. I'm officially more famous than you."

Alistair turned to her and said, "Then this must be the lovely lady I've heard so much about." He bowed a little and said, "Charmed to meet you."

Bethany blushed and did a small curtsy before saying, "Thank you your majesty."

Alistair scowled and said, "Let's drop the majesty bit, I really don't want to be recognized right now. Like I said, this isn't an official visit."

The older man interrupted, "We do have pressing business soon."

Alistair nodded, "Quite right Eamon. Now sorry to cut this meeting short, but where exactly is the Keep?"

Hawke motioned and said, "Follow this road to the next corner, turn left, go forward two corners, then turn right. It will be in front of you." Alistair thanked him and started away when Hawke asked, "Would the two of you have dinner with my family this evening?"

Alistair turned and said, "That sounds wonderful."

As the king left Varric whistled, "Not every day we get to meet royalty. Have fun, but I don't envy you." He started back toward Lowtown, then called, "By the way, Fenris and Isabella told me to let you know they wanted to talk."

* * *

><p>"The seneschal's tax collector won't be coming around anymore like you asked, funny story actually," Isabella was explaining as Hawke walked into Fenris's house.<p>

The elf raised one hand and answered, "I think I'll pass, but thanks for the help."

Isabella pouted and said, "Spoilsport. Why you want to squat in Hightown is beyond me."

"I like the view," Fenris said.

"Isabella stood up and said, "So do I." She turned to leave before Fenris pieced it together, and saw Hawke. "Oh good. Hawke, I meant to tell you, I think I've tracked down a lead on the relic. What do you say to helping me get it back when I've found it?"

Hawke nodded, "Always happy to help. Just give the word."

She smiled and exited. Hawke took her now empty chair and he and Fenris sat in silence for a moment, until Fenris looked out the window and said, "Three years. I've been here almost three years." He turned back to Hawke, and the pain was evident as the elf continued, "I had started to hope Denarius had given up, but no. I've talked to people, and they've seen someone who is suspiciously close to his apprentice in the area."

Hawke nodded, "If you ever need help let me know."

Fenris sighed, "I hope the rumors are wrong, but I might need you to fulfill that promise one day."

* * *

><p>"I wish you had let us know sooner," Leandra said as she and Bodahn placed the final touches on the main table.<p>

"Sorry mother," Bethany answered as she waved a hand over the manchet to finish browning the crust.

Bodahn took the bread to its place, then asked, "Are you sure I can't prepare the fruits correctly? And do we need to place as many vegetables?"

Bethany snorted, "You know what William says about them."

Bodahn nodded sadly. "Yes, he has lots of strange ideas about food. Vitamins and such, truly odd."

Leandra smiled a bit and said, "But he does have all his teeth, which is more than we can say about most nobles in the city."

They were interrupted as Garrett entered the room and asked, "Need anything?"

Bethany shook her head, "No. Bodahn's handled everything."

From behind her Leandra said, "Garrett go get ready.

* * *

><p>By the time Hawke returned to the banquet hall Clark and Alistair had already arrived. Clark, Bethany, and Leandra were sitting in their normal places, Bethany talking to Alistair about something, the Circle if Hawke heard the snippets right. He sometimes wondered about his sister's attitude toward the Circle of Magi, she'd always seemed terrified of it when she was younger, but since actually living near one and interacting with people from it, the fear seemed to have been replaced by curiosity.<p>

He came down the stairs and joined his family. The conversation shifted as Leandra asked, "What is your majesty doing in Kirkwall?"

Alistair waved a hand and said lightly, "It's Alistair. This constant majesty nonsense gets tiresome." He then dropped his voice and answered in a far more serious tone, "the same thing it always comes down to, money. We need the trade offered by the Free Marches, and if Kirkwall goes along with the new agreement the Ostwick and Starkhaven will be forced to as well or risk not receiving any of excess steel we've been producing."

Alistair started to explain the intricacies of his negotiations when Clark said, "Alistair, interesting as all of this is let's not get into the details now. We should get the contracts set soon."

Alistair nodded, but looked a little disappointed that his political maneuvering wouldn't be appreciated. Instead he just said, "I put a lot of work into these negotiations you know."

Bodahn brought out the meal and as he set it down Hawke finally asked, "Why are you exporting to the Free Marches? Varric said most of Fereldans metal went to Orlais or Orzammar for use in their smithies."

Alistair choked a bit and said, "Um, we were kind of hoping no one would ask about that." He glanced at Clark who nodded slightly. After a moment the king said, "None of this leaves the room, understood?"

The Hawkes quickly voiced their agreement and Alistair explained, "We don't want people knowing this right now, but relations between Fereldan and our neighbors are very bad, far worse than most people think. The tax I levied on the Lyrium trade hurt the dwarves more than I'd hoped. In the meantime Bhelen's rule has been much harsher than we'd expected and both nobles and craftsmen have fled the city to Fereldan to escape his purges. He naturally demanded I return them, and I may have told him what to do with his demands in less than diplomatic terms."

Clark snorted and said, "What Alistair means is he threatened to collapse the entrance to Orzammar if Bhelen didn't recall his soldiers from Fereldan territory."

Alistair scowled and said, "I don't like other people's armies in my country, especially since they were kidnapping surface dwarves as well as refugees. There was a bit of a standoff, and Bhelen's commander finally backed down. I gave the refugees control of Kal'Hirol, and Bhelen has been refusing to trade with us since."

He paused to finish his fish, then said, "As for Orlais... Well the Orlesian court blames me for the loss of their army during the Blight. I don't know how many nobles or the eldest sons of nobles were in that army, but from what I gather there were thousands and they all died. Apparently the Chevaliers view our victory over the Archdemon as a personal slap in the face rather than saving the world. Something about the mongrel backwater whose family trees go out instead of straight up managing to accomplish their victory only because the Orlesians did all the actual work first. Our refusal to compensate them for this only makes matters worse." He finished his plate then lowered his voice to finish, "And, something that isn't known outside of the Fereldan and Orlesian courts, Bann Teagan our envoy was recently expelled from the country for 'dishonorable conduct during a contest of honor.'"

"What?" Hawke asked, "You mean he cheated during a duel?"

Clark snorted, "Only if you mean taking advantage of the inbred moron's arrogance." The table glanced at him and he said, "What?"

Alistair shook his head and said, "Sorry, I'm sure you've gotten used to his views by now. He's from a peasant background, so the views should be understandable. Anyway, there was a banquet in Val Royeaux, and the Orlesians brought out a legendary sword and mocked the wielder. Teagan finally had enough and challenged Duke Remache to a duel. Remache accepted and Teagan killed him. There was a massive uproar in the Orlesian court, he was expelled from the country, and Orlais has since broken off both diplomatic and trade relations."

Hawke shook his head and asked, "Where is it all heading?"

Alistair sighed, "The Orlesians want war. Celene doesn't, but her court does. I'm afraid we're about to learn just how much control the Empress can actually maintain." His expression hardened and he said, "But if it comes to war, Orlais is in for a surprise. Fereldan isn't the weak and backward country it was a century ago."

* * *

><p>Hawke awoke the next morning with a pounding headache. He and Alistair had ended up drinking half the night in the Hanged Man before Clark had finally sent guards to drag the king out. He shook his head and grabbed the mixture Bodahn had left out for him. A few drinks later and the worst of the headache started to fade away. He stayed in his room for a few more minutes before leaving and starting downstairs.<p>

Bethany was laying on a couch reading one of the books Clark had given her. As he came down the stairs she asked, "Have fun?" Hawke groaned and his sister said, "It's your own fault you know."

He glared at her and said, "You could be a little more sympathetic you know." His sister's answer was only to smile innocently. Hawke finally shook his head and said, "What happened after Alistair and I left?"

Bethany shrugged, "William left a few minutes later, said he had some work he had to finish before today."

Hawke snorted, "If he's done any work since he got here I'd be surprised. Valena handles everything I've ever seen."

Bethany said defensively, "He does work." At Hawke's look she clarified, "Well, sometimes."

Hawke started to retort when the front door opened and Varric walked inside. Before Hawke could speak the dwarf hurried over and said, "Guess who I've found?"

Hawke shrugged, "No idea, who?"

"I've had Bartrand's place under surveillance for a while now," Varric explained. "Well yesterday my spies told me the house in inhabited. If you aren't doing anything I thought we could break in and inform him what honesty means."

Hawke sat up and said, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

The dwarf shrugged, "You were drunk when I got back to the Hanged Man. I called off my spies yesterday afternoon, but my brother won't have left yet. Be ready Hawke."

Hawke nodded fiercely, "Of course."

**As a note, I should mention I lean toward the theory that Bethany turned herself into the Circle, and some of the attitudes I have her display are based on that thought process.**

**Also, yes I know Alistair is lying about Clark's history, it's the foundation of what will be their claimed narrative. Clark was a particularly bright peasant who volunteered for the King's army before Ostagar and happened to be lucky enough to survive the Tower. Conveniently the village Clark is supposedly from was completely wiped out with no survivors. There will be people who either know or guess otherwise, but this is the context most people see him in, in addition to the whole second most powerful person in and Hero of Fereldan.**

**To guest 1: While overall true the Fereldans (and Thedas in general as time passes) lack something important for airplanes, the internal combustion engine, and the SI has absolutely no idea how those work. While steam engines can work (and ultimately will be what drives the first airplanes), he doesn't know that. Furthermore, ultimately Fereldan is working with very limited resources, even as late as 10.50 SA, and other projects simply seem more important. It'll be a long time before their modernizations are complete across the country, and the disparate tech levels across regions will make standardization harder for quite some time.**

**In terms of government, you are right he's setting Alistair to be an absolute monarch, largely unintentionally. The idea he has is basically, get the lower classes educated and then form the foundation for a republic (or constitutional monarchy if necessary), but unfortunately the control freak side of his personality has kicked in. There are always reasons to delay, more important things to do, and (to quote Mordin) "someone else might get it wrong." Alistair is kept on the throne at this point largely by his popularity with the lower classes, and a segment of the nobility grateful/loyal enough to back him. Under normal circumstances what's happening would end in disaster. In Tevinter he would end up a slave. In Orlais little more than a pet the Empress keeps around to show off to visiting dignitaries. In the Free Marches he's end up penniless and most likely dead. The position and success stem primarily from having Alistair believe in what he's doing and trust the ideas tend to be good, and have enough obscurity to stop Qunari from finding out what's going on, not forever but long enough for these things to count. They were traveling together for months during the Blight, and Clark didn't spend all that time playing cards and I Spy with Leliana, they also argued over whether Aragorn could beat up **

**This is combined with the more advanced metallurgy brought on by magical materials, and the craftsmanship of dwarven smiths fleeing Orzammar. Even then the modern financial ideas are what's keeping Fereldan afloat right now (well that and a bit of theft from the Chantry and nobility.) Only with the confluence of all of these does the situation not end absolutely horribly for the SI.**

**Though you are quite right, William's attitude will come back to bite Thedas (including to a lesser extent Fereldan) over the course of DA II. Inquisition will largely revolve around fixing the mess. And the wider consequences of his views will continue for a long, LONG time. He'll moderate as time goes on though (largely as a result of seeing some of his efforts backfire spectacularly.)**

**To guest 2: Rifles will not be appearing for a while, at least not in any large quantity. Rifling the barrels requires machinery a bit beyond the Fereldans at this point, and it will take a number of years to develop even if they focused on it. As is the Fereldans have a lot of other things to concentrate on, and muskets are enough of a step above their neighbors to be good enough. That said some features of late muskets are common, in particular the Fereldans use the minie ball rather than a round ball, and the socket bayonet is already in use. Machine guns aren't going to appear, they need too much powder to operate, and more complicated parts which are too far beyond Middle Ages tech to replicate (even with magic helping). More powerful explosives (in the form of smokeless powder) will eventually be developed, though not in large quantities for quite some time.**

**Steamships though aren't particularly faster than comparable ships. For instance, the frigates Fereldan is designing go slightly faster. The main advantage lies in not needing any wind to be effective fighting ships. Just to note, their frigates are little more than late middle ages merchant ships that have been modified to sit higher in the water and carry cannons rather than industrial age frigates, a single carrack could mop the floor with any ship Fereldan can churn out. And while a group of small steamships might be devastating, the ships Fereldan is building outmatch anything that they will face outside of a Qunari dreadnought (since most nations rely on actual merchant ships loaded with crossbowmen or boarding parties rather than warships, and even a dreadnought would only win through experience, at first The use of tacking will overall be more important than the steam engine early on, as well as the focus on larger focused warships. Finally, the steamships skip over the paddle wheel to something resembling a propeller right away.**

**Second, yes Alistair will eventually introduce the equivalent of subsidies for growing potatoes over other crops as part of the efforts to make the lives of commoners healthier. Introduction of certain Incan practices (chuno for instance) have bene introduced as well. Finally, they will also introduce a ration of pine needle tea, both in an effort to force soldiers to boil water, and to get nutrients (especially vitamin C). It's also wonderful for keeping morale up.**

**In regard to your final question, that is essentially exactly what happened. Not necessarily to the banquet mentioned previously, which was slightly (a week or so) later. As for Valena (and this is Owen's daughter) standing there, the SI was a bit smitten with Bethany already, and Valena badgered him until he asked Bethany to have dinner. She got away with it because William's management style is very Theory Y. He gives people a lot of leeway in action, and tends to be hands off and casual. Largely this is a result of simply being completely terrible at being an ambassador. Also, Valena, as someone who met and got to know him before he became known as one of the Heroes of Fereldan is a less impressed by the reputation. (Also it's loosely based off of something that actually happened to a friend of mine, with me as the one badgering him to ask her.)**

**To guest 3: Oh yes, that quest annoyed me to no end, though I ended up putting Chalons on the throne. In the game that is, in the story he's going to be a bit too dead to be Emperor by that point, but that doesn't mean Orlais is going to be particularly better off…**


	11. Chapter 09

**A/N: The non Varric and Cassandra portion opens on the evening following the previous chapter's end. Answers to questions in the guest review are again at the end. There will be spoilers for the game Inquisition if anyone hasn't played it.**

Chapter Nine

"_So," Cassandra asked, "Did you find your brother?"_

_Varric nodded sadly, "Oh yes, Bartrand was there."_

"_And the relic?"_

_He shook his head, "No. I never saw it again, nor did Hawke so far as I know."_

* * *

><p>Varric took a deep breath to steady himself. Hawke looked at the dwarf and asked, "Nervous?"<p>

Varric snorted, "We're about to storm my brother's house, fight his guards, and kill him; I'm just fine."

Hawke nodded in understanding, "Just tell me when you are ready."

The dwarf steadied himself after a moment, then said, "Okay I'm good. Let's go."

Hawke motioned to Fenris who charged forward and bashed the door in, then charged inside. Hawke followed him, with Isabella close behind. The trio scattered as they entered the first room, ready to face anyone who stood in their way. Behind them were Varric, Bethany, and Merrill, each ready to give their support.

Nothing attacked them. The house was completely, eerily silent. Fenris muttered from Hawke's right, "I don't like this. It reminds me of the Fog Warrior ambushes."

Hawke nodded, then motioned toward another door. Fenris approached it, and at Hawke's signal he knocked the door in and lept through, ready to fight whatever was on the other side. There was silence for a moment, then Fenris called, "Hawke, you'll want to see this."

Slowly Hawke advanced through the door, his sword and shield ready. He lowered them when he was through as he saw the reason for the silence. Everyone in the room was dead. Mercenaries were thrown against walls, two had been hit with enough force to smash them through a far wall.

"What happened here?" Isabella asked, a bit in shock from the carnage before them.

Behind them Bethany said, "There was magic here, a lot of it."

Merrill nodded, "Yes." She frowned, then hurried over to a group of five mercenaries who had bled from their eyes, nose, mouth, and eyes. After a moment she said, "This was blood magic."

Fenris was quiet, restraining himself from commenting until finally he said, "And these over here," he motioned toward a number of corpses scattered around the room, "they were killed with swords."

"So," Varric said, "Whoever killed them had magic and soldiers backing them up. Come on, let's see if we can find Bartrand."

Slowly the group moved deeper into the house. In every room the sign of battle continued. After yet another room Fenris said, "There are no attackers."

Hawke glanced at him and asked, "What?"

Fenris motioned toward the latest bodies and said, "The attackers left no bodies behind, whoever did this wanted to leave no evidence of who they were."

"You know," Varric muttered, "He's right. We haven't seen a single body that looked like it might have been attacking. There's been several places there should have been a body, but there wasn't anything there."

Hawke frowned, "Let's see if we find something further in."

Finally the group neared the master room of the house. With a signal Hawke motioned the other's to wait, then pushed the door in. Nothing answered. He glanced inside and saw Bartrand, the dwarf's corpse thrown to one side of the room, his head was across the room. An ax was laying in two pieces near the body, and Hawke could see several fingers still holding onto both pieces. Isabella examined it, then noted, "The handle has been cut in half."

Finally Bethany said, "What were they looking for?"

Hawke glanced around, and finally noticed what she meant. The cabinets and chests in the room were all thrown open, and their contents was strewn across the entire room. He started looking through one pile and noted an open box of gems inside it. "They weren't after money," Hawke noted. "This box would keep a bandit gang eating for months."

No one said anything for a moment, then finally Bethany said, "So maybe they were after something else. The scepter maybe?"

Hawke nodded, "Possible. If Bartrand betrayed us for it who knows what a buyer might do if he turned them down."

Fenris though said, "I don't think so. The kind of magical power that was in the hall points to a very specific group." Hawke looked at him in puzzlement, and Fenris explained, "Think about it. We know Danarius is looking for me, its probably his doing. A Tevinter Magister could have done all of this."

Varric stood up from next to his brother's body and said, "Then let's hunt the bastard."

* * *

><p>"<em>Was the elf right?" Cassandra asked.<em>

"_Getting ahead of ourselves a bit aren't we Seeker?" Varric said._

_She frowned at him, then answered, "Please just answer."_

_Varric shook his head, "No. I eventually figured out who probably broke in, but there was never any real evidence."_

"_Then who?" Cassandra pressed._

_Varric sighed, "Understand I don't have anything actually pointing to them, but I think it was the Fereldans."_

"_The Fereldans?" Cassandra asked, skepticism evident in her voice._

_Varric nodded, "Oh yes, they could have had plenty of magic behind them, they had Idunna for blood magic, and they had soldiers in the city. The only reason we didn't go the night before, when the actual killing happened, was because King Alistair went drinking with Hawke. Almost immediately after the King left from what I'm told the ambassador left too, claiming he had business to attend to before the night was over. And I've only ever seen one sword that could cut through a weapon handle so cleanly. These were people who had fought and killed an archdemon. Do you really think breaking into a house and killing everyone inside would have been beyond them?"_

_Cassandra considered, then finally said, "I get your point."_

_Varric smiled a little, then said, "After all these years I finally have someone who will listen to that theory. Hawke always said it was baseless. He suspected the Coterie. Bethany would never have heard a word against the Fereldans even if she had stayed, Merrill never cared, and Aveline still held too much loyalty to her old home, loyalty she gave ultimately gave to Kirkwall as well."_

_Cassandra was quiet, then finally asked, "What about the others?"_

_Varric shook his head, "Fenris and Isabella never got to hear my theory, but we'll get to that. Now, I think I was getting to our raid on the Tevinters."_

* * *

><p>"The Holding Caves, I should have known," Fenris spat as he looked down on the entrance chiseled into the Cliffside. Hawke nodded, Varric's information had been right after all. There were fresh signs of habitation near the entrance, a still smoldering pile of ashes, footprints, and the guard Varric had just shot.<p>

"Let's go," Hawke said as he dropped down.

"Be careful," Fenris whispered. "These caves were used in the ancient times, and they were built to defend against raids by fellow slavers. No doubt its why Danarius chose this place."

"Don't worry," Aveline said as she peered down the narrow entranceway, "they won't see us coming I'm sure." She sighed a bit, then said, "It will be good to get rid of some slavers. Finally pay you back for the help with those Marauders last week, right Hawke?"

Hawke snorted, and started down the passage, before whispering back, "Sure Aveline, we'll talk about the other dozen times later."

He emerged into a smooth passage branching off in several directions. Hawke paused for a moment until Fenris finally said, "straight ahead. The other passages are decoys, lined with traps."

"How can you tell?" Varric whispered.

Fenris pointed at a small pair of carvings on the passageway in front. "That's the symbol of Danarius's house. The other doors all have some very slight flaw in their version."

The group crept forward, until Aveline pushed open a door with her shield and glanced inside. She shook her head and whispered, "No one."

They moved inside and Hawke saw a table with a body on it, his chest had been ripped open and his heart removed. The elf looked down on it and said, "Behold the legacy of the Magisters."

Hawke nodded grimly, "Then let's keep going. Your former master has to be here somewhere."

The group moved on, until finally Aveline glanced down a passage into a long hallway and said, "Two guards inside, on either side." Hawke, you and Fenris take the ones on the right. Varric, take down one of the guards on the left. I'll get the other one." They nodded in understanding and Aveline whispered, "Go."

She kicked the door in and charged, followed rapidly by Hawke and Fenris. Varric fired a moment later, and the first guard went down. Fenris lept at a second, cutting him down before the man could react to the sudden attack. Hawke was on his opponent a moment later, and with a quick blow from his shield he forced the man against the wall, then finished him with a thrust.

Aveline's opponent was falling as well when Hawke turned around and Fenris said, "Let's go. Someone will have heard that."

Hawke nodded and motioned forward, this time far faster. Another room of guards awaited them, these already alert. Hawke rushed pair of soldiers, only for one to fall from a bolt Varric sent his way. The other brought his shield up to block Hawke's blow before bringing a mace down on Hawke's shield. Hawke slid the blow off, catching the weapon just long enough to bring his sword down on the man's right arm. There was a howl of pain and the soldier dropped his mace. Hawke drove forward with his shield, knocked the other man's away, then finished him. He heard a noise behind him and without thinking whirled to catch a blow from another soldier, blocking the ax barely in time. Before Hawke could strike he saw a claymore coming down, and Fenris's sword slammed into the soldier, smashing through his armor.

Only as the man fell did Hawke notice the cowering elf girl, or late teenager at least, in the room as well. He put down his sword and walked toward her, painfully aware of the blood splattering his armor.

The girl barely noticed him approach, she just kept repeating to herself, "I'm good, I've tried to be good. Don't hurt me, not like them. She loved my papa's soup, why would she do this."

Finally Hawke knelt and whispered, "Its going to be all right. This must have been terrible for you."

She looked up and said, "Everything was fine until today. Are you my master now?"

"NO," Fenris shouted.

The girl cowered back and said, "But…I can cook. And I can clean. I'm good, really." Her voice fell a bit and she said sadly, "What else can I do?"

Hawke was quiet for a second, then finally said, "Can you stay here until we get back?" She nodded. "He smiled and said, "I'll take you to Kirkwall and help you. All right."

The elf nodded, a bit happier, "Oh yes. Praise the Maker, thank you."

As she moved deeper into the shadow Fenris snapped, "I didn't realize you were in the market for a slave."

Hawke scowled at him and said, "I gave her a job Fenris, she's getting paid."

Fenris looked a bit startled, but finally said, "Oh…well…that's good I suppose. Let's keep going."

He started forward when Varric asked, "Who is she exactly?"

Fenris shrugged, "An elf slave…"

"Not her," the dwarf interrupted, "The one who loved soup, who is she?"

Fenris stopped as the realization sunk in. Then he cursed, "Of course. It was too much to hope Danarius might have come himself. He sent Hadriana, his apprentice." His voice dropped and he growled, "Well I guess today we kill the bitch rather than the leader."

He rapidly examined the markings on the doors, then finally selected one and went through. Hawke and the others followed. The stairs down led to another abandoned room, one which looked perfect for an ambush.

Finally Varric asked, "Where is everyone?"

Fenris shrugged, "most likely Hadriana has parties out looking for me. She would never have dreamed I would come for her instead."

They continued until finally Fenris raised one hand and whispered, "They are just ahead. I can sense them."

Hawke nodded and said, "Get ready." Fenris nodded, then the trio of warriors charged around the corner. Five soldiers were waiting for them. Hawke attacked the nearest two, while Aveline two the other three. Fenris bypassed the soldiers and charges straight at the young woman in long robes behind them. Hawke barely saw the elf collide with a magical field before his undivided attention was required on his opponents.

The left soldier brought a sword in from the side, but was forced to pull back as his partner tried to help. Hawke easily blocked the weakened blow and drove the partner back. He quickly realized his mistake as the more skilled soldier to his left took advantage of the move to bring his sword in on Hawke's side. The wind was knocked out of him as the blow collided and Hawke was thankful for his armor holding. He stepped back to catch his breath and his opponent was on him almost immediately.

The other man however was again forced to withdraw as his partner returned to the fight. As Hawke fended off another series of blows he realized he concentrated his own counterattacks on the more skilled opponent, if he could be finished the other man could be killed with far less hassle.

As Hawke pushed one of his opponent's swords away he saw his opening and with a quick thrust finished his left opponent. Without hesitating he brought the sword back and swung it onto the second man, who failed to move fast enough. He fell dead a moment later. He turned and saw Aveline had finished one of her opponent's as well, and thrust forward to finish a second who was facing away from him.

The pair advanced on the final soldier, and with a pair of quick blows he fell as well.

As the last man fell Hawke's attention was drawn back to the battle between Fenris and the woman, Hadriana he assumed. She had fended off even the lyrium driven abilities Fenris had but she wasn't looking at Hawke, who motioned to Varric. The dwarf nodded, and raised his crossbow. Hadriana saw him and darted back, direcly onto Hawke's sword.

With a slight gasp she fell, and Fenris quickly smashed her in the stomach with one foot. There was a crack and she fell against the wall, gasping. Realizing she had lost Hadriana raised one hand and gasped, "Stop, you don't want me dead."

Fenris snorted, "There's only one person I want dead more."

Hadriana coughed, and blood dribbled down her chin. "I have information elf, and I will trade it in return for my life."

"The location of Danarius? What good will that do me?" Fenris asked as he raised his sword.

"No," Hariana said weakly. "You have a sister, she is alive."

Fenris blinked, then lowered the blade. Seeing a chance Hadriana said, "You wish to reclaim your life? Let me go, and I will tell you where she is. Her name is Varani. She is a Qarinus serving a Magister by the name of Ahriman."

Before Fenris could answer Varric said, "One more thing, was it you're group that killed my brother?"

Confusion flashed across Hadriana's face and she shook her head quickly, "No. I was sent here only to find him." He gestured weakly at Fenris. "We haven't worked with any dwarves."

Varric frowned, but didn't question her.

Fenris finally said, "A servant, not a slave. He smiled, then rested one hand on Hadriana's shoulder before saying, "I believe you." His arm flashed blue, and a moment later Hadriana fell, dead.

Fenris shook with anger and said, "It's a trap, it has to be. Danarius sent her to lure me back to Tevinter with promises of a sister." He stopped and said, a bit happier, "But I finally got to crush this bitch's heart. May she rot, and all the other mages with her." Without another word Fenris ran, ignoring the calls from his companions."

* * *

><p>"<em>Was she telling the truth?" Cassandra asked.<em>

_Varric shrugged, "To be honest I have no idea. If I had to guess though, yes, I think she was. There were lots of stories she could have used to lie, but this felt true. I can't really explain it though."_

* * *

><p>"Will you be okay in here," Hawke asked the elven servant, Orana, as he showed her the room.<p>

She nodded a little scared, "Who else will be here?"

Hawke smiled reassuringly and said, "No one, this is you're room. Get settled in. Mother will be along to discuss your pay and duties, okay."

Orana's eyes widened and she whispered, "Pay?"

He nodded, "Of course. I'm not a slaver, we've given you a job."

Orana nodded a bit, sat down on her bed. Hawke turned to leave and found Bodahn waiting for him, "Excuse me messir," the dwarf said. "Master Fenris is here to see you. He's waiting by the entrance." Hawke nodded and started downstairs.

"I've been thining about what happened with Hadriana," Fenris said as Hawke came into the entryway of the mansion. "I'm sorry if I seemed angry with you. I accused you of slavery without cause, I haven't been myself lately, I'm sorry."

Hawke raised one hand and said, "There's no need to apologize."

"You're generous. When I was a slave Hadriana was a constant torment. She tortured me constantly, and because of her status I was powerless to respond, and she knew it. I couldn't let her go, no matter what else happened I just couldn't." He started pacing, then said, "I should be happy that Hadrianna is dead. Instead I feel nothing but disquiet. I thought I had escaped this hate, but it still dogs me wherever I go. But I didn't come to burden you further."

Hawke set one hand on Fenris's shoulder and said, "We're friends Fenris, you can always share your burdens, and you can always trust me."

Fenris looked away and answered, "I'm not certain I know what trust is anymore Hawke, but maybe I've finally found people who won't betray me."

He started to leave and Hawke said after him, "Of course we won't. We'll never betray you."

* * *

><p>"Coming, coming," Hawke called as the knock on the door increased in volume and speed.<p>

Finally he reached the front door and opened it, to find Aveline waiting for him. Without pausing she said, "Hawke, I need you to get your armor on and come with me."

He nodded and said, "of course, what's going on?"

She sighed and said, "Some insane elf is poisoning Lowtown, and I can't send in any more guardsmen. I'll get the others. Meet me in front of the Hanged Man."

* * *

><p><strong>To guest: You misunderstand, Legacy will have happened, but I won't be covering it. Corypheus will still be free to cause havoc unopposed until the Inquisitor starts messing up his plans. The main issue isn't that the SI is ignoring him, but rather that the SI doesn't KNOW Corypheus exists. It's one of the big gaps in his knowledge, largely because when I was planning out the story early on I didn't know anything about Corypheus. Like I said, I've never played Legacy, or Mark of the Assassin, so until he actually showed up I didn't know who or what Corypheus was; and the SI doesn't either. He will find out about Corypheus when Bethany goes back to Fereldan, about a year and a half after where the timeline is currently, at the moment she's not particularly in a rush to mention her father was a blood mage. By then it is far too late. It actually already has happened by this point, but like I said Varric doesn't consider it something Cassandra needs to know about, she's there to learn about how the war started, and Corypheus has no hand in it yet.<strong>

**While I would have liked to have included Sebastion as well, I just don't know anything about him beyond the basics, and have never played through his DLC.**

**For the other pieces. Bipods on guns aren't really useful with blackpowder weapons. While iron sights could, theoretically, be replicated when blackpowder is still used they aren't really necessary. The battlefield will be covered in so much smoke aiming isn't easy, and they just add too much complexity to an already slow process. The only people who could really put them to good use are Fisher's band of crazies, and they won't be using guns on a large scale for quite some time, too noisy, too inaccurate, and too much smoke.**

**The terrorist subplot, which is the note the chapter ends on of course, will be what kicks off the main portion of Act II, which will be a string of Qunari quests which will take up the majority of Act II's events. Ser Alrick will appear eventually (or rather reappear since he was actually in one earlier scene), but not until Act III. With all the horrific implications that entails…**

**Valena is a bit of both. Theoretically she's his assistant, she was selected based on a charming personality, quick wit, etc. on the recommendation of Isolde. In a castle of several hundred people exactly ONE managed to evade the demons, keep herself alive, and make it out fine when help arrived, you ask me that's impressive. Additionally, as is she's basically a blank slate in game, so I'm giving her a bit of an expanded role in the universe, much like Alec, Bethany, and Idunna will receive (also it means I don't have to create someone from scratch). Long-term she's intended to replace him when William is recalled permanently to Fereldan, though for reasons that will become clear there will not be any embassies in Kirkwall after he leaves.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Answers to Guest are again at the bottom.**

Knight Commander Meredith glanced up from her work as Knight Captain Cullen opened the door without knocking. He bowed and said, "I apologize for the interruption Commander, we have captured a pair of thieves near your quarters. I assumed you would want to question them yourself."

Meredith stood and answered, "Quite right, do we know what they were after."

Cullen shook his head, "No. Orsino discovered them and alerted my own men. We had them searched but found nothing."

The Knight Commander began striding deeper into the Gallows, Cullen almost running to catch up. Finally she said, "I will make a thorough search of my quarters regardless. I will question them when finished. Give them to Ser Alrik in the meantime, and tell him to keep himself under control this time."

Cullen nodded and began down a separate hallway to the cells. Meredith sped up and finally arrived in her own sparse quarters. She quickly checked the holy relics, and found them all in place, then the safe she kept the years of unspent pay, and finally the few fineries she was allowed in her position. Nothing seemed to be missing. Then in horror she realized what was missing, the illegal relic she'd bought off of that idiot dwarf. Cursing Meredith ran back to the safe and threw the money aside, and at the bottom she found nothing. The relic, whatever it had been, was gone.

Without bothering to pick up what had been thrown aside Meredith almost ran to the where the prisoners would be kept. Orsino was there, arguing with Alrik over how the prisoners should be treated, with Cullen trying to act as Moderator. When the trio saw her approach Cullen and Alrik snapped to attention, and Orsino stood slightly straighter.

"Captain Cullen, are you sure there was nothing on these men when they were caught?" Meredith demanded, trying to keep the anger out of her voice.

Cullen nodded quickly, "Yes Commander. I searched them myself. They had a pair of poisoned daggers I confiscated, but nothing else. You can inspect the weapons."

Breathing slowly Meredith calmed down slightly before finally saying, "I will in time. For now, the three of you wait down the hall and make sure no one approaches. I need to question the prisoners in private."

Cullen and Alrik saluted and exited the prison, Orsino following close behind. Meredith watched them go, then as soon as she was sure they were out of earshot she shut and locked the entrance, then turned on the two men. The first was tall, and relatively young, perhaps mid-twenties. The other was older, in his late thirties. Both looked like they had been trained well, and seemed to be in shock that they had been captured.

"Who are you?" she demanded. Neither one answered. Meredith sized the two up and finally asked, "Who are you working for?" Again no answer. With a growl the Knight Commander drew her sword and said, "I will ask again, and understand, your answer will decide how you die. I'm sure your employers will kill you for talking, but you will die either way." The one who talks gets a noble's death, a quick strike of the sword. The other will be left in the Oubliette to starve. Understand."

She glanced up and knew she was getting to the first, though the second retained the same stony expression. Pressing on Meredith asked, "Do you know how long it takes a man to die of hunger? Three weeks if you are lucky. Five if not. .Both of you look very strong, I wouldn't be surprised if I left you to hang for six weeks, with the sun constantly on you and the birds descending to eat you alive. And at the end I won't even give a proper funeral, you will be left for the birds to finish, not burned as a member of the Faithful. Just attempting to steal from me means the Chantry sets you aside…"

She was interrupted as the first man said quickly, "The Coterie sent us."

His companion snarled and tried force the talker to be silent. Meredith struck out with her sword, stabbing him in the gut. She sighed and said, "I know I promised starvation, but you will have to be content with a slow, painful, and lingering death from your wound instead." She fixed her eyes back on the man who was willing to talk and said, "Why?"

He looked terrified as he said quickly, "I don't know. We were sent to steal something, a red scepter."

Meredith nodded, and demanded, "Then where is it?"

With a stutter he insisted, "I don't know. We were caught before we made it to your quarters, I swear to Andraste."

Meredith sighed, but somehow she knew he wasn't lying. She opened the door and called Alrik back into the room. When the Templar entered Meredith pointed to the still uninjured thief and said, "See what else he knows. Throw the other one into the harbor."

Alrik nodded and Meredith knew he would do as ordered. Without another glance at the thieves she stormed out, Cullen and Orsino getting out of her way as quickly as possible. As she left Meredith went back to her quarters to search again. That relic had been her chance to leave the Free Marches behind, perhaps take a higher position in the Templar hierarchy. It had to be found, and the nature of the lyrium unlocked.

Before Meredith had time to start searching again there was a knock and Ser Thrask announced, "Commander, there's a situation in the city."

Meredith sighed, but set the search aside. "Very well."

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Hawke stared at the growing cloud one of Lowtown's districts. The yellow-green cloud had already covered most of the surrounding block and was still spreading. He fought down the urge to go and help immediately, Aveline would have already worked out what needed to be done.

Varric was the first out to meet him, and as he saw Hawke the dwarf looked up at the cloud and said, "Any idea what it is?"

Hawke shook his head, "No. Aveline said something about poison, but this…"

Varric sighed and answered sadly, "Its spreading. There's no room in Lowtown for people to escape."

"Hawke," a man behind them called, and when Hawke turned to look he saw Guardsman Donnic leading a twenty guards to the Hanged Man. Hawke nodded in greeting and asked, "Do you know what that is?"

Donnic looked pained as he answered, "We don't know. The Guardsmen we sent in all died, and there were bodies in the street. Some elf screamed at us from a rooftop about liberation and saving her people's culture."

Before Hawke could comment Aveline appeared from the same direction Donnic had come from with another thirty Guardsmen. She smiled tightly at the group and announced, "Okay people, we don't know what this is, but if we don't stop this gas from spreading Lowtown's going to die, who's with me?"

There was a short cheer from the Guardsmen, but it was halfhearted as they wondered if anyone actually could survive the cloud. Aveline turned and began marching toward it.

As the small force came closer to the edge of the cloud the air started to change, getting heavier and the smell changed. From the normal foul smell of Kirkwall it had become stronger, and the new smell was covering up the normal. As they drew closer someone shouted from behind, "What are you idiots doing?"

Hawke glanced back to see Clark, Bethany, and half a dozen soldiers in Fereldan outfits running to catch up, each had a rag wrapped over their mouth, and Hawke sincerely hoped the slight smell he caught was wrong. Aveline scowled and answered, "Our job. Someone has to clean this up."

Clark stopped, and after a moment motioned toward the cloud and demanded, "Do you have any idea what that is?"

"Yes, it's a threat to the city," Aveline snapped.

"That is chlorine gas," Clark answered, talking slowly. "If you go in there you will die, there is no way around it, it will quite literally get into your lungs and burn them until there isn't anything left for air." He continued explaining the exact effects on the human body until Hawke felt he was actually going to be sick. Several of the guards around him weren't so lucky and eventually did vomit as Clark explained the buildup of fluid leading to drowning, and then the burned eyes.

Finally Aveline asked, "Then what do you suggest?"

Clark sighed, "Normally I'd say let the gas dissipate, but unfortunately it's heavier than air and there are entrances to Darktown near the cloud, if it seeps inside you'll lose the entire district." He turned to Bethany and asked, "How good are you with wind?"

Bethany gulped and said, "I've never tried." Clark sighed and started to think when she said, "You said its poisoned air right? What if I put a shield up around us?"

Clark thought, then nodded, "Worth a try. Can you?"

"I think so," Bethany answered. She flicked one hand out and a small blue field engulfed her, Hawke, Varric, and a small group of Guardsmen and Fereldan soldiers.

Clark was quiet for a second, then asked, "Did it work?"

Hawke frowned at him and asked, "Can't you see the field?"

Clark shrugged, "Sure why not. Now, we need to find the sources of the gas and seal it, understand?"

Aveline nodded, "Listen to the expert people. Let's go."

The green cloud got thicker as the group descended deeper into Lowtown. Dozens of corpses lined the street, people who hadn't been able to escape the gas fast enough Hawke guessed. He stopped for a moment as he recognized one of the bodies, his uncle had been one of the victims. Bethany stopped next to him and glanced down at the body before saying, "Come on brother. You can come back later if you want to give him a funeral."

Hawke stared at his sister for a moment, then finally said, "I'll make sure mother doesn't see him like this. She always thought the best regardless of, well everything."

His sister shrugged, "Good riddance as far as I'm concerned, let's go."

She started forward again and Hawke reflected on how much Bethany had changed in Kirkwall, and he couldn't help feeling it wasn't entirely for the better. He gave his uncle one last look, then ran to catch up to the others who were almost out of sight in the cloud of gas.

The cloud was emanating from a warehouse, and inside it was nearly impossible to see anything. Even Bethany's shield was hard pressed to keep the poison out as Hawke entered the warehouse, and he started to have trouble breathing as there was just less air to breathe inside. Aveline motioned and ordered, "Donnic, lead a group to the upper levels, see if you can find the elf."

Guardsman Donnic nodded, and motioned for four guards to follow him. As they started up the stairs Aveline turned to the rest of the group and said, "See if you can find the source and seal it."

Hawke nodded and started down with Varric while Clark and Bethany started into the closer rooms. From above Hawke heard Donnic shout, but his voice was muffled. He looked at Varric who nodded, and the pair immediately ran up the stairs until they saw a group of guardsmen standing over the body of an elf woman, and half a dozen armored bodies.

Hawke sighed and said, "I guess there's the perpetrator. There was a crash from below and Hawke sighed and started running back down. He heard Varric curse, but the dwarf followed him down. They arrived in a room with Bethany standing over an open pit. The mage had one hand extended over it and was steadily extending the floor to cover it.

Slowly the pit narrowed, until finally it was closed, and the gas's source was covered. Hawke asked, "Is it over?"

Clark knelt down and carefully examined the top, before finally saying, "No. The wood is too porous. We need metal, but I'm not sure what kind."

He stood, and was just in time to catch Bethany as she swayed. She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her head before saying, "It's too much. Ask me to throw a fireball and I'm fine, but creation is a bit much." She coughed then said, "We need to get out of here. I can't keep the shields up much longer."

Hawke nodded and shouted, "Aveline, we need to get out, now. Bethany, can you walk?"

His sister nodded, "Yes, I just need a little rest." The shields flickered for a moment, and Hawke said, "Then let's move now." The group started to the door when the gas began to lift.

Clark looked up and said, "That's not a good sign."

"Why not?" Varric asked, "I'd think the less chance of choking on our own lungs would be a good thing."

"Oh that's a major upside," Clark answered, "But see, this gas is heavier than air. It only rises by pushing the other air out of the way, more or less, which means something is helping. Which means we are about to have company. Give me a second, I need to work out some jargon to get out of this."

A moment later the gas had dispersed, with only a few patches remaining inside the building. Shortly thereafter the door was bashed open and a series of Templars entered, led by a blonde woman who looked furious. She glanced up to see Hawke's group and ordered, "Arrest them."

A nearby Templar nodded and a group began to move up, until Aveline emerged from a side room and said, "Meredith, thank the Maker you got here." She noticed where Meredith was looking and quickly said, "They're with me. We were trying to staunch the gas before you came."

Meredith scowled at the guard captain and asked, "How did you survive? We had have half a dozen mages clear the streets."

Aveline stammered a few words before Clark called, "I can explain that." Meredith glanced up at him and he continued, "Okay basically, this stuff was a gas made from an element called chlorine, which reacts when exposed to a substance urea, latching onto the covalent bonds between the atoms, and rendering the poisonous parts harmless." Seeing absolutely no one following what he was saying Clark sighed and summarized, "We urinated into cloths and tied them around our nose and mouth. We encountered it looking for the Anvil during the Blight."

Meredith looked unconvinced, but behind her one of the Templars said, "I heard about that story, from Gregoir in Fereldan."

Meredith turned and said, "Are you sure Captain Cullen?"

Cullen nodded, "Yes Commander. And I recognize Clark, he was with King Alistair when they cleared the Tower."

The Knight Commander nodded, and while it was obvious she wasn't convinced she let the matter drop. Instead she ordered, "I will want a full report from the Viscount on this matter Guard Captain, including where the gas came from. Understood?"

Aveline nodded quickly, "Of course Commander. I will inform the Viscount of your request."

The Templars filed out and Bethany whispered, "Was any of that true?"

Clark shrugged and answered, "I have no idea. Those were just words I remember from chemistry, but they sound impressive right?"

She laughed, but nodded.

* * *

><p>"And you're sure those responsible are dead?" Viscount Dumar asked as Aveline finished her report.<p>

The Guard Captain nodded, "Yes sir. The elf and her band died in the gas."

"Very well," Dumar answered, falling back into his chair, then he said to Hawke, "Thank you for your aid Serrah. I'm glad there's one noble in this city with a spine." He sighed, then continued, "But I'm afraid our problems aren't over. While the guard was dealing with the gas a Qunari delegation disappeared from the Keep. I can't let word of this get out, the inside the city is barely kept as is. If you wouldn't mind, could you investigate, quietly?"

Hawke nodded, "Of course your grace. I'll put my people on it. We'll get back to you as soon as possible."

* * *

><p>"<em>But where did the gas come from," Cassandra asked.<em>

"_It was Qunari," said a voice from behind her._

_Varric jumped, and glanced around the Seeker to see one of the giants had entered the room. Cassandra turned without showing any surprise and asked, "Are you sure?"_

_The Qunari nodded, "Of course. It was saar-qamek, a decoy we put in place to keep the recipe for gaatlok."_

_Varric said, "He's right. I was going to get to that, but yes it had been a decoy. Who's your friend?"_

_Cassandra turned back to the dwarf and said, "He's a mercenary, the Iron Bull. His group is one of the bands the Chantry hired. Probably the best we have too."_

_Iron Bull laughed, "Damn right Seeker."_

_The woman turned back to him and asked, "What did you need?"_

"_Some of our scouts have gotten word back about a shipment of lyrium going to Selenay," the Qunari explained. "We're planning an ambush, all I need is the word."_

_Cassandra's face brightened and she said, "Do it, but you know procedure. Run if it's the other kind."_

_Iron Bull nodded, "I know, learned that lesson the hard way."_

* * *

><p><strong>And yes, I know the effects of chlorine gas aren't quite what are described in the game, or here actually. The Si was exaggerating for the benefit of people who have no idea what they are facing. the rest is artistic license on Varric's part. Poison gas is a horrible weapon, and to have it exist in late medieval times would be a huge shock to people who faced it, especially if they've never even thought of poisoning the air before.<strong>

**To guest: Yeah, rather big gap isn't it? By the end of Act II most of his remaining knowledge of the events going on around him is completely obsolete, and much of it led to the wrong conclusions. Bethany will be going back to Fereldan a bit after the end of Act II, along with Leandra. Hawke stays in Kirkwall because it has become his home. Bethany goes back partly because the Templars have finally pieced together the name Hawke and an old apostate who fled two decades before, and partly because she and her brother have a slight disagreement regarding the situation with the Qunari, or at least one person involved in the situation. Finally, so far nothing the Fereldan's have done, apart from killing Bartrand have had any impact on the Hawkes, so she isn't particularly angry.**


	13. Interlude Two

**A/N: There's a bit of time skip between chapters 10 and 11 while the investigation is going on, and this takes place between them. The investigation into the missing Qunari will be covered in Chapter 11.**

Interlude II

I glanced up as Valena entered the office. Anything to break the monotony of the unending paperwork. She took a breath and said, "Sir, Varric is asking to see you."

I frowned and said, "Did he say what he wants?"

She shook her head, "No, but it's apparently about Hawke."

I nodded and said, "Send him in." She nodded and quickly ducked out. A few minutes later the door opened again and Varric entered, looking frightened.

He steadied himself and said, "We need help. Hawke went into the Fade to help a boy named Feynriel. He took Bethany and Fenris with him. Only it's been nearly a day now and no one's woken up."

I immediately stood and answered, "Take me down there, I can deal with the Fade."

He looked a bit skeptical, but led me out and hurried through Kirkwall to the Alienage where Merrill was waiting outside a small house. She looked intensely relieved when she saw Varric, but when she noticed only I was coming her face fell again. As we got nearer she said quickly, "I need more, Hawke might be trapped inside the Fade, we need more magic to get them out."

I smiled a little tightly and answered, "Merrill, can you send someone into the Fade?"

She nodded quickly, "Yes, I was the one who sent Hawke. But…you can't…"

I laughed a little and answered, "Trust me, I'll be fine alone."

She looked skeptical, but agreed, and went inside to start preparations.

We waited uncomfortably until the elf mage poked her head back out and said, "It's ready."

Inside Merrill told me to stand in the prepared spot, readied her power, and cast it over me. There was a moment of pain, and I flashed back the yanking feeling that had occurred when the Sloth Demon pulled me into the Fade, but this time it was much worse. My mind struggled to hang on for a few moments, before finally giving in, and I was vaguely aware of my body collapsing as I was pulled away from it.

It's hard to describe exactly what the Fade feels like to people who have never experienced it the same way I have. The entire place is barely solid, essentially a realm of ghosts. Every shape was distorted and barely visible until I forced them into focus. Even then a minor thought would simply remove them again.

After forcing the world into focus I was obviously inside the Gallows courtyard, or at least a twisted version of it. As I glanced around a fire appeared in front of me, and eventually settled into the creepy red slug that rage demons seem so fond of. As it coalesced a voice emanated from…somewhere…inside the shape as it said, "Oh, another come to join the contest. Your companions are captured and taken by others already. Give up now, and side with me, I will make your remaining time comfortable. I sighed and a length of hose in one hand. The demon looked down at it, apparently in shock that a mere mortal had been able to bend the Fade, and if asked, "You think to fight me with hollow rope?"

I snorted and answered, "No. It's a fire hose. With a quick motion I flicked the lever on top, and water blasted out onto the demon. It let forth a shriek as the liquid blasted into its body, dispelling the fires that represented the demon itself. After a moment the creature was gone. With a gesture I tossed the hose aside, and it vanished back into the Fade.

I glanced around the Gallows and, growing tired of the walls, dismissed the surroundings so I could see the rest of the battleground for Feynriel. Across the area demons were battling each other to get deeper into his mind. Pride, sloth, desire, and rage I recognized, and there were others I'd never seen fighting for the privilege to move slightly closer to their goal. I was looking for one person in particular though, and finally I found her. Bethany was being controlled by a…thing. It was sort of pink, had a really horrible face, and its back legs were positioned to be above the torso, then bend down to sort of scuttle along the ground. I reached out one hand, made a grabbing motion toward the pair, and pulled until I shot along the ground, passing through walls and demons, which of course weren't really there if I didn't want them to be, until I finally arrived, appearing to hover slightly since I didn't bother to correct for the apparent shift in floor level.

The demon snapped its, head I guess, up and stared at me. Bethany looked up with almost empty eyes and I immediately told the demon, "You've got a lady I'm rather fond of. So one chance, get away now."

The creatures laughed and snarled at me, "You think to test me abomination? I can see through this shell you've created. I am envy, second only to pride within the Fade. I think I will let her go, but only so I can claim you instead." It lunged, but I was already gone. With a slight thought I doubled the distance between us, and it crashed into the pillar I'd erected on its landing point.

The creature immediately recovered, but realizing this was going to be a harder fight it began to manipulate the Fade as well, twisting the area around us to lock me in place. It was very good, but I had a single advantage it could never match, I didn't believe in this place, and it meant nothing to me.

As it finished its work the Envy Demon lunged again, and I reacted again. This time I lessened the apparent effects of gravity and leapt, carrying myself forward until suddenly I reapplied gravity and crashed down on the monsters torso, kicking out with a suddenly bladed shoe as I did so. The creature scream in agony as the blade impacted where its spine should have been, but even so it twisted its head around and snapped at my foot, but passed through. It looked up in horror and I whispered, "You didn't think that was real did you?" Then I lashed out again, the same foot impacting with force far greater than I could actually kick on the monster's head. Its forward momentum increased, but I canceled my own and slowly floated to the ground.

The creature growled and quickly used its own powers to stitch the flesh back together, then twisted itself and charged again, this time working more of its power to hold me in place. While I probably could have overcome the effect there was no need. As it charged I raised my hands and formed a semiautomatic pistol. With a slight smile I took aim, not that there was any real need in a world where the bullet were propelled by thought rather than physics, and opened fire. Twenty-one shots later the corpse stopped twitching. I glanced at the pistol and noted, "Beretta nine millimeter, I forgot it how many rounds it actually holds. Oh well." I tossed the gun aside, and it vanished back into the Fade. There was a little sob behind me and I ran back to where Bethany was sitting.

A little color had returned with the demon slayed, but as I approached she looked almost terrified. Finally she managed to say, "Wi…William…is that really you?" I nodded and hugged her, and she returned the gesture. Through quiet sobs she whispered, "I got separated from the others, and the demon…it overwhelmed me."

I patted the back of her head softly and answered, "Its okay." We stayed that way for several minutes before she finally pulled back and said, "Hawke and Fenris are here too, I don't know where."

I glanced around, looking through the mass of writhing masses of the Fade until I saw Hawke in the grasp of another demon I didn't recognize, and Fenris enslaved by a Pride demon. Finally I said, "Don't worry. I'll get them. Can you get out?"

Bethany nodded and quietly said, "Merrill told us how before we came in."

I smiled and said, "Then go on. I'll deal with the rest of this. Okay."

She nodded again, and a moment later she was gone. I sighed and concentrated on Fenris's location and the Pride demon that was holding him. Again I twisted the Fade until I simply stood in front of the creature, and without bother to exchange the time of day with this one I extended one hand and formed a bazooka. The monster barely had time to blink before the explosive slammed into it. The smoke cleared, leaving the entire top half of the creature simply gone. It teetered for a moment, then began to regenerate the lost section of its body. I muttered a curse and resummoned my pistol. This time I fired nine shots into the creature, then after bit of thought I realized there was no particular reason an imaginary pistol had to fire the correct bullets, and the shots shifted into explosives.

The pride demon advanced, fighting through the blasts, until finally I switched tactics, and instead waved one hand across the demon, turning its blood into nitroglycerin, then I detonated it. There was a horrific roar as the creature exploded, but the spirt was scattered in the blast and couldn't reform. I glanced over at Fenris, but he had disappeared, apparently knocked out of the Fade by either the destruction of the demon, or maybe the force of the blast inside the Fade.

There wasn't time to stay focused on him however, and I looked again to see Hawke in the grip of…another demon I hadn't had the misfortune of encountering. Another wrinkle in the Fade brought me straight to them, and again I flicked one hand to destroy the demon, but it vanished before I'd finished. I heard, or whatever can happen when there isn't actually any sound, the creature reappear behind me, and again tried to destroy it, but again it moved too quickly.

This time it appeared behind me again, but just behind me. I started to turn when it said in one ear, "You're alone. The others don't see it but I can. You'll make a far better host than this one." With a flash of power the demon drove Hawke out of the Fade, leaving only the two of us. I struck at it again, but again the creature darted away. It reappeared several feet away, but started speaking again as if it hadn't moved. "Give in, with you I could surpass anything in the Fade, and claim the boy to surpass the world as well." As it spoke an overwhelming sense of horror, depression, and loneliness swept over me, and the urge to attack the demon disappeared, replaced by a feeling of complete apathy, the demon simply was no longer important.

Somewhere deep in my mind I finally realized exactly what this demon was, tristitia, despair. Hawke must have finally given in after apparently losing his sister to envy and Fenris to Pride. Those I could have dealt with. Desire, sloth, and rage I could deal with. Despair was beyond me. The demon projected the images of everyone that had been left behind. Family, friends, possibilities, they all flashed before me and I lost what little portion of myself still cared about any of this.

The demon seized control, and with my power of the Fade behind it the demon bent the world around it and emerged over the battlefield, and with my thought it obliterated a dozen of the battling monsters trying to get to the dreamer. Any conscious recognition of what the demon was doing faded away. It advanced through the dreamscape, annihilating any of the monsters which tried to intercept. As perhaps the hundredth pride demon was wiped from existence by the demon of despair the remaining monsters began to flee, and the Despair demon destroyed them for its own amusement.

Finally however the Demon bent the Fade one final time and we arrived in the heart of the Gallows, the enormous meeting hall that served as the one place Meredith could gather all the mages and Templars together, and alone at the center stood a single human boy. Even through my apathetic state the power radiated off of him, someone who might actually have been a match for me inside the Fade, and now the Demon was going to take him. And with that power it could wipe away Thedas. At the thought the newer memories came rushing back, playing cards with Leliana, political lectures to Alistair, scientific discussions with Wade and the craftsmen of Kal'Hirol, the stories of King Arthur and Middle Earth shared with Bethany, and Bethany herself, who would die at the hands of a possessed Feynriel.

With an enormous effort of will I wrenched part of my mind free of the demon's control and did the one thing that would ensure none of this would ever happen. With a gesture I gathered all the force I could muster, and detonated it. The resulting blast destroyed the dreamscape, killing the demon, those who hadn't fled far or fast enough, and Feynriel, before blasting me out of the Fade.

* * *

><p>I snapped my eyes open as the sense of actual existence returned and found Bethany hovering over me and she gasped, "You're awake."<p>

I nodded groggily and said, "Why so surprised, I haven't been gone long have I?"

She nodded, "Nearly a week. We'd started to think you wouldn't wake up. What was it?"

I fell back into the bed and quietly answered, "Despair. I was overwhelmed by despair." Then I looked up at her and finally said, "Would you mind leaving while I get dressed, there's something I want to talk about."

She smiled, and left. I quickly changed and exited the room to meet her. Thankfully there wasn't anyone else there, and before Bethany could say anything I put a finger to her lips and whispered, "Not here. Follow me."

* * *

><p>"How did you find this place?" Bethany asked as we sat together near the top of the statues adorning Kirkwall's harbor, the view was magnificent, and the smell of the city very nearly didn't reach it.<p>

I smiled and answered, "A bit of help from the Coterie actually. They like to meet clients in out of the way spots."

She frowned, "Why were you talking to the Coterie?"

I patted her shoulder and said, "I'll tell you someday. For now, I'll just say I needed something stolen and Tinuviel put me in contact. They failed unfortunately, and given the target they aren't willing to try again."

"Who?" Bethany asked.

It took me a second to realize what she was asking, then I finally said, "Sister Nightingale, the Divine's left hand. I call her Tinuviel, the Sindarin word." Bethany looked blank and I said, "You remember the story of Beren and Luthien I told you last year?" She nodded, and I continued, "The language was created by the man who wrote that story. Nightingale is Leliana, one of the people who traveled with us during the Blight."

Bethany sighed and said, "I wish I could have been there, or just run away and traveled the day you came to Lothering. It has to be better than this place."

I laughed, "The Blight was terrible. We spent three quarters of the time slowly starving because the food had run out, or we'd forgotten the horse while running away from angry villagers, or we were lost, or a blizzard hit because we had to travel up mountains in the middle of winter. You get the idea."

She nodded, "I know, but I'm tired of hiding, I'm tired of running from the Templars all the time, tired of being terrified of every knock on the mansion door." She looked down and whispered, "Three years ago I almost turned myself in." I didn't say anything, but she assumed I was startled and rushed to say, "I was just so sure that I was going to be found, and Garrett and mother would be locked away for helping me, and they'd make me Tranquil. If I hadn't gone the Deep Roads I probably would have."

Finally I answered, "I know, and I understand." I smiled a little and said, "You know, have I ever told you, I don't believe in magic."

She snorted and said, "Really?" Her expression clearly said she didn't believe that for a second.

I however just nodded and said, "Really. For twenty-three years I was sure that magic was a bunch of crap, because where I'm from it simply doesn't exist. There is no Fade, there are no demons, no lyrium, no dragons."

"No Templars," She noted.

I laughed, "Actually, there were Templars oddly. They were an order of knights created a long time ago, and wiped out because the King of France owed them too much money."

"If only the Orlesians would do the same," she whispered. A bit louder she said, "It sounds wonderful. I could just be normal. That's why I gave in you know. To the Envy demon. I wanted to be normal, like you or Garrett. No magic, no Fade, no demons, no lyrium. I would have given anything not to have magic. More than that though, my whole life I thought my father was the example I could hold as the good apostate, the man who never gave in. He was a blood mage though, just like all the others."

I nodded a bit, though something didn't sound right about that. Malcolm Hawke wasn't a blood mage so far as I knew, and I was fairly certain of it. But the conversation seemed too important to ask right away and I made a mental note to ask again later. Like most of my mental notes this one promptly ended up in the shredder and never came up again.

I put an arm around her and said, "During the Blight I willingly gave in to a demon you know."

"Really?" Bethany asked quietly.

"Oh yes," I answered. "It was during the Blight, Alistair and I had to clear the Circle Tower of a demon infestation, and a Sloth demon trapped us in the Fade. The others all were shown a convincing simulation of whatever the demon thought they wanted. Alim broke free, the others were fooled, but I wasn't. I saw through the illusion immediately, and I didn't care. I was home again, and could shape the world the demon had tried to create the way I wanted to."

"What happened?"

I shrugged, "I guess I couldn't let a real person die to let me live a fantasy." We were quiet for a moment, then I said, "You could come back with me you know. Alistair got permission from the Divine to expand our experiment with the Circles. You can get dispensation to live outside them with a recommendation, and either of us would give one."

She turned and smiled before saying, "Are you asking?"

I thought for a moment, then finally pulled out a small box I'd had specially made, opened it to show the ring inside and said, "Yes, I am. Bethany Hawke, will you marry me?" Her eyes widened and she started to say something, but I raised one hand and said, "Before you answer, I have a couple of things to tell you." And I told her, almost everything, where I was actually from, why Alistair was really keeping me in Kirkwall even after he'd gotten over most of his anger.

Finally she said, "So I guess Bartrand was your work?"

I nodded, "Yes. Solona, Alim, half a dozen soldiers, and me. He still had a shard of the lyrium and," I paused and suddenly said, "You don't think I'm crazy?"

Bethany laughed and answered, "Oh that's obvious, but you're the harmless crazy, not the stabbity-stab crazy."

I snorted and said, "Thanks. You're not angry."

She smiled, "Mad? For what, killing Bartrand? Turning a serial killer in to the Templars? Saving the world? Just promise that from now on you'll trust me."

I nodded, "Of course, but I will have to ask you not tell your brother. We both know Hawke, he's a great person, but sometimes…"

She rolled her eyes and answered, "Oh I understand, now can I answer?" I nodded and she hugged me and whispered, "Of course I will."

I brushed the hair away from her face, then leaned in and kissed her.

After a moment we broke apart and she leaned down to set her head on my shoulder and looked out over harbor again. Finally she said, "Now, where were you last time?"

I smiled and said, "The Gladden Fields I think, so now it's time to skip ahead another few thousand years. In a hole in the ground lived a Hobbit..."

And as I told my fiance the story of Bilbo Baggins I felt something that had been missing for a long time, I felt at home.

**To guest 1 (and 2 I think you're the same person, if not sorry): Yes it did in the game, as I mentioned I'm putting it down to artistic license, or if you prefer just assume the SI is simply wrong, he's never actually experienced being exposed to weaponized chlorine gas before, and doesn't always know as much as he claims to. And yes, Isabella's name was a typo. It's fixed now. **

**As for the cure, first depending on your interpretation think of it as either a different gas the SI misidentified, or a cure brought about by the presence of materials which don't exist OTL, like elfroot or lyrium. The attempted theft of the idol was mostly arranged by Leliana (i.e. the Nightingale that he mentioned during the first Interlude) through the Coterie. It also cost Alistair a lot of money just to attempt a theft.**


	14. Chapter 11

**Sorry this has taken so long. I'm in the middle of moving for a new job and haven't had time to write recently. So this is a bit short, but the next part should be coming faster.**

Chapter 11

"Anything Varric?" Hawke asked as he fell into one of the chairs inside the dwarf's room.

Varric shook his head, "Nothing. The clerics closed ranks, none of my sources have been able to track which of the Revered Mothers used the seal. We aren't any closer than we were a week ago."

Hawke nodded, "Then the Qunari are probably dead."

Varric's silence was answer enough, they both had known it was most likely the party would never be found alive. Finally the dwarf said, "I'm sorry Hawke but all of my people are out of leads. I think it's time to tell the Viscount."

Hawke sighed, "First the Fade and now this. Remind me never to help people."

"I do Hawke, all the time," Varric answered a hint of amusement breaking in his voice.

"Well, let's get this over with," Hawke said, resignedly pulling himself up from the chair and silently promising himself a day or two of sleep to recover from the horrible week. Varric rose as well and followed Hawke out of the Hanged Man. As the pair exited Hawke almost ran into Bethany who was rushing in. He caught his sister as she started to fall back and asked, "Bethany, what is it?"

She caught her breath for a moment, then said, "William remembered the cleric's name. It's Mother Petrice."

Hawke and Varric looked at each other and finally Varric asked, "How could he possibly know that?"

Bethany blinked and looked as if she was very rapidly trying to come up with a reason, then finally said a bit sheepishly, "Because he knows everything."

After a moment however Varric said, "I have heard that a Mother Petrice has been holding private services somewhere in Darktown."

Hawke waited a moment, then asked the dwarf, "And you didn't think to mention it?"

Varric shrugged, "Why would I? Half the clerics are involved in something outside the Chantry, this wasn't anything special. I can have some people look into it though, we'll know more in a day or two."

Hawke sighed, and said, "Do it then. Another few days won't change anything."

Varric went back into the Hanged Man, and Isabella rushed out past him. She stopped and said quickly, "Hawke, thank Andraste. I found the Relic, its being sold to Tevinter magisters, and the swap is going down tonight. Could you maybe…?"

Hawke nodded, "Of course Isabella. We'll meet you here tonight."

Isabella beamed at him and said, "Thanks Hawke." She leaned in closer and whispered, "And if you mean it I'll kiss you anywhere you want." Before Hawke could answer she went back inside the tavern.

Hawke watched her go and smiled a bit. Behind him Bethany asked, "Brother, are you sure this is a good idea? She's a pirate, and do we even know what this relic is?"

"No," Hawke admitted, "But I know Isabella, so trust me Bethany. Everything will be fine."

* * *

><p>Isabella glanced around nervously as she saw Hawke, Bethany, and Fenris waiting outside the Hanged Man. "You weren't followed by any guards were you?"<p>

Hawke shook his head, "Don't worry Isabella. Aveline's busy with investigations in the Alienage, we'll be fine."

"Good." Isabella said. "Come on, they're meeting in the Market in a few hours. We'll set up an ambush, get the relic, and get out immediately. She started down a side street and Hawke followed without hesitating, Fenris right behind him. Bethany hung back a little, but after a moment she sighed and followed.

The pirate led them down a series of alleys and streets until finally the group emerged in a small alcove overlooking an open area of the markets. Isabella quickly pointed out the entrances and said, "I expect the sellers will be coming from there." She motioned toward the eastern side, "my information says they're locals and they know this way has the quickest escape route should the buyers become hostile."

Hawke nodded and asked, "What now?"

Isabella sighed and answered, "Now we wait."

The time dragged on with Hawke growing increasingly bored. He almost wished he was walking through the Deep Roads again, that at least hadn't been this monotonous. Bethany had some cards out and was playing a game she had called Solitairre, and Isabella was taking a quick nap. Fenris was the only one who remained focused on the task, something Hawke assumed was from his time in Tevinter.

He was about to ask how long they'd been waiting when the elf raised a hand and whispered, "Here comes someone."

Hawke glanced up to get a look, and saw the silhouettes of several men coming into the square. As they did other men approached from the opposite side. There was a low murmur of voices as Hawke nudged Isabella awake.

She woke after a moment, then looked over the group and said, "Perfect. See the package?" She motioned toward what Hawke assumed was a book. He nodded and she said excitedly, "That's it. It has to be. Read…"

She was cut off by an enormous explosion ripping across the apparent buyers. For an instant the entire square was lit up, then it was gone and six people lay shredded by the blast, and Hawke glanced down to see what he assumed was what remained of a human hand on the ground. Beside him Bethany said icily, "Qunari."

He glanced up and saw four of the giants charge into the square holding enormous greatswords and wearing steel plate from head to toe. One of their opponents threw out one hand, and a jet of flame blasted into the lead Qunari, who collapsed in a smoking heap. The mage was quickly cut down by a blow from one of the other giants, and six more charged from another direction.

Hawke drew back and asked, "Isabella, why are there Qunari here?"

She looked down and whispered, "Because…maybe the Relic belongs to them. Its something called the Tome of Koslun…"

"Koslun," Fenris snapped, "Are you insane? That's the most important item in all of Qunari culture. Imagine if the Urn was stolen from the Chantry, now imagine something even more important. If Tevinter got their hands on it…" He paused, then finally said, "The Qun would be finished. Their armies wouldn't fight, they wouldn't be allowed to fight if it meant the Tome might be destroyed."

Isabella looked away more and said, "Oh, I didn't actually know that. I thought it was just an important book."

"No time now," Hawke interrupted, "They've spotted us." He raised his sword and charged at the person pointing at the group, and stabbed forward before the man could react."

Behind him Hawke vaguely heard Isabella yell something about someone getting away, but his attention was grabbed by the Qunari charging toward him. Before he could react he heard Bethany shout, "Down." Without thinking Hawke and Fenris dove, expecting a spell, but instead he heard a whistling over his head, and a moment later the Qunari were gone.

Hawke glanced up to see the nearest giant with half a dozen crossbow bolts buried in his chest. Hawke pushed himself up and glanced around, to see nearly twenty men in chainmail reloading their weapons. He blinked and said, "What's…?"

Bethany said, a bit smugly, "I didn't trust her, so I might have asked William for a bit of an escort. Now come on, I saw them go this way." She started down an alley, and Hawke rushed to follow her."

* * *

><p>"<em>Well," Cassandra demaned as Varric paused.<em>

"_Well what?" Varric asked. "There isn't anything else. Hawke never found Isabella, and she never resurfaced. My information tells me it resurfaced in Tevinter a few years later. I'd guess she recaptured the relic, and was then killed by her boss who sold it, or she tried to sell it herself, and the Tevinters killed her for it. I have no idea. If you can wait though you'll see why I told you about this meeting…"_

* * *

><p><strong>This part takes place outside Varric's narrative, and he knows nothing about it.<strong>

Isabella rounded the corner, and lept at the man she'd finally cornered. There was a slight flash of her daggers, then she pulled the Tome out of his hands and cried in relief. Stepping forward a little I cleared my throat and said, "Isabella, what a coincidence. I wasn't sure he could follow directions that clearly."

She glanced up, and finally saw my waiting. After a moment the pirate asked, "Clark? What are you doing here?"

I shrugged and said, "Do you have any idea what the Tevinters will pay to get the Tome of Koslun? Hundreds of sovereigns, enough to finish a railway from Redcliff to Denerim." I paused and admitted, "That still leaves the actual train of course, but one thing at a time."

She took a few steps back and declared, "You can't have the relic. I need it to get Castillon to stop chasing me."

I shrugged again, "You really should have thought of that before picking your line of work. Now, we can do this the easy way, or the very easy way." She frowned, but her eyes darted toward the possible exits. After a moment I explaned, "The easy way involves you handing over the book, then we ship you off to Rivain with a new identity and you try not to become scum of the earth again. The very easy way involved your death, and subsequently a pair of cement shoes. Take your pick."

"Scum," Isabella shouted. "I…"

I cut her off and said, "The law is perfectly clear, especially now that the viscount was gracious enough to sign off on the treaty. Pirates are hostis humani generis, the enemies of mankind. I'm willing to overlook that in this one case, but don't stretch my patience."

She started to shift into a running stance before saying, "Hawke will be here any moment, and so will your fiancé, do you really want her finding out?"

Before I could answer Isabella started moving. One hand threw a dagger, and I barely got out of the way, before she passed me, and began sprinting down the alley. However, as she reached the corner there was a sudden seizure as her body froze up, and then she turned around and walked back, carefully placing the book down as she did so. A moment later there was a sickening popping sound, and she died.

As the body collapsed I turned to the red haired woman behind me and asked, "How is your first assignment away from the Keep?"

Idunna smiled, "Exciting, but, doesn't she have a point? What happens when Hawke catches up?"

I shrugged as soldiers emerged to clean up the scene, "That shouldn't be a problem. Bethany's leading them the wrong way."

**And for those wondering the term William uses was actually the legal status of pirates, they were people outside the law who were to be considered enemies of humankind, and therefore could be attacked by anyone regardless of nation. This is in contrast to say commerce raiders who were sanctioned by governments to do…well pretty much the same thing actually, but from a legal standpoint its very different. Also, in case it isn't obvious, I personally don't like (actually would go so far as to say despise) Isabella for this very reason. She's a thief, a murderer, almost certainly an accessory to rape, etc, or to put it another way she's a freaking pirate. She's no better than slave traders, who coincidentally are also the only other group labeled enemies of mankind. She was, in my opinion, the second most unlikable companion in the series, right after Anders.**

**Guest12: Oh shit indeed. **

**The proposal came after about 2 years of dating, plus realizing that Bethany was the first person who made him feel like Thedas was actually his home. I think it's a fairly reasonable length of time. His coat's too worn to wear at this point. He'll eventually get around to getting another one made along the same lines, but right now he's trying to get tailors to make a proper three piece suit. Its not going well at the moment.**


	15. Chapter 12

"Mother," the Templar said, genuflecting before the Cleric he'd served for nearly half a decade now. "The Guard Captain has moved. She's planning to demand the elves from the creatures. Our obstructions with the Magistrate have played out exactly."

Mother Petrice nodded, then turned to the followers she'd gathered, "Wonderful Varnell your service will be noted by the Maker." She raised her voice and announced to the gathered crowd, "Prepare the prisoners for the pyres."

Chapter 12

"What do you have Varric?" Hawke asked as the dwarf finished reading the report of one of his agents.

Varric looked up and said grimly, "The location of Petrice's little meetings. I still can't get any details of the meetings, but if she took the Qunari we have her."

Hawke nodded, "Good. Send a runner for Aveline." The dwarf didn't answer, but handed a message over to his agent, who bowed and rushed from the room. Hawke picked up his shield and asked, "Ready to go."

Varric picked up his crossbow and said, "Let's go. It's time to put this behind us. The pair began down into the Hanged Man and as Hawke glanced around he asked, "Any word on Isabella?"

Varric shook his head, "Nothing. They found the body of the person who took the book with multiple wounds in it, but nothing else. She's probably long gone." Seeing the uncertain look on Hawke's face Varric noted, "Hawke, she was a good fighter, she'll be fine. And remember, she deserted you."

Hawke nodded uncertainly, but before he could answer Aveline stormed into the tavern, Varric's messenger trailing behind her trying to deliver Varric's message. Aveline however wasn't listening and as she saw Hawke she said angrily, "Hawke, we have a problem with the Qunari."

Hawke blinked and said, "Well yes, we've fou…"

"Not that," Aveline interrupted, "Those monsters are harboring a pair of murderers. It's always been petty criminals before and I've tried to turn a blind eye for the sake of the city, but not this time. I want you with me. The Arishok is going to hand them over or I swear I will get the viscount to throw the animals out."

Hawke raised one hand and said, "Aveline, we found the missing Qunari, if you'll get some guards to come with us I'm sure the Arishok would be more willing to…"

Again Aveline interrupted him, "I don't think so Hawke, we're not bending this time. They've been occupying part of the docks for years, killed dozens of people in their illegal operations, and refused to follow any of the city's laws. Now they've killed my people Hawke, mine. I want it clear that this is not a negotiation, you can return the captives afterward if they are still alive."

Hawke sighed, but after a moment answered, "Fine Aveline, I'm with you."

* * *

><p>The Qunari Compound was an old fortress built by the Tevinters hundreds of years before, almost two acres in size the compound could hold thousands of soldiers if necessary, though Hawke doubted there were more than four hundred Qunari inside. There were maybe thirty sentries on the walls, half wearing chainmail armor and holding long spears and tower shields as tall as Hawke. Strapped onto the back of each shield was a pair of javelins, and each soldier carried a short sword, which after a few moments Hawke realized they were actually longswords dwarfed by the soldiers who carried them. The other half of the soldiers wore leather armor and carried smaller shields, though each larger than that of a Kirkwall guard's shield, each also had five javelins, along with a broadsword.<p>

Hawke had seen the infantry of the Qunari army before, but he couldn't help but be impressed again by the scale of both the soldiers and their weapons again. On reflection he thought, there had to be a reason the Tevinters had not destroyed them. Suddenly the forty guards Aveline had brought seemed insufficient.

A sentry stopped the party as Aveline marched up the steps, but before he could ask for her business Aveline snapped, "I am Guard Captain on a mission for the viscount to speak to the Arishok. Stand aside."

As the sentry started to respond Hawke stepped forward and whispered, "Perhaps you should let me handle this Ave…"

She turned back and with a fury she snapped, "No. I told you Hawke, this isn't a negotiation. Two of my guards died when the murderers took shelter here."

Hawke sighed, but stepped back. Aveline looked back to the sentry, narrowed her eyes and ordered, "Now let me in."

The sentry stood against her for a moment, until another of the giants from inside the compound shouted something in their own language, and the sentry pushed the gates open and motioned inside. Aveline steadied herself, then marched inside, her entourage following.

As the guards entered they immediately fanned out, taking positions around the entryway to cover the entire area with swords, axes, or crossbows. As they did so a door opened, and the largest giant in the complex emerged. The Arishok carried an enormous battleax and wore plate armor that would make the richest Chevalier gape in envy. The only weakpoint Hawke could see was the head, which could not wear any helmet due to the leader's horns.

Without a word the Arishok took his spot upon the enormous chair carved into the old stone of the fortress. Aveline stood tall as the giant towered over her at the top of the stairs leading to his chair, and announced, "Arishok, I'm here for a pair of elven fugitives being held, and for the soldiers who killed my guards. The elves killed a man in Lowtown, and when my men pursued them here your men killed attacked my guards."

The Arishok drew himself up and after a moment answered, "There will be no surrender."

"What?" Aveline growled.

"The elves have taken refuge under the Qun," the giant answered. "My men fought merely to defend them from the injustice of Kirkwall."

Aveline was nearly shaking in fury as she answered, "If you will not surrender then the viscount is prepared to order your force expelled."

The Arishok rose and shouted, "Your viscount let a force of my command be captured and almost certainly killed, your justice would see a pair of men killed for taking justice for the assault on their family, and you DARE make demands of ME?"

He started to continue when there was a yell from a nearby warehouse looming over the compound. Everyone inside looked up, and Hawke's heart dropped as he saw four Qunari tied to stakes, and drenched in some kind of liquid hoisted on the top of the building. Beside them a Templar stood with a torch and shouted, "Thus always to the heathen." The Templar moved quickly, touched the torch to each figure, and the screams began as the fire began. A moment later a dozen javelins arched from the compound, four of them hit the Templar. He dropped the torch and a moment later the man fell out of sight.

As the screams of the giants continued the Arishok turned his voice fell as he said, "For too long I've endured the hedonists of Kirkwall, I've endured the abuses on my command, I've endured the theft of that which I was entrusted, but no more."

Around the group Hawke heard the sounds of fighting, and as he glanced around many of the guards were cut down, until the rest retreated around Aveline. From hidden nooks around the compound more Qunari emerged, and as they did Hawke suddenly realized he had severely underestimated the number of soldiers they had. These were also far more heavily armored and armed. Many wore plate armor similar to the Arishok's own, and each carried a massive two-handed battleax, with a claymore strapped onto their backs alongside tower shields. He glanced up at the soldiers on the walls and the truth hit him, the Qunari on the walls were the light troops of the army, these were the true heavy soldiers of the Qunari.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Aveline shouted, "Shieldwall." The guards formed up to present their shields to the soldiers, and a moment later the heavy Qunari troops were on them. The axes smashed aside the locked shields of the unprepared guards and immediately the Qunari were among them.

Hawke ducked under a blow and stabbed his sword into one's chest, and felt the blade penetrate, but as he pulled it away he found the sword hadn't even penetrated the padding underneath the plate. The giant barely flinched at the blow, and swung his ax back to finish Hawke, who shifted his force up, and slammed his armored fist into the giant's face. The Qunari stumbled backward under the blow, and Hawke brought his sword into the giant's neck. The Qunari collapsed dead, and Hawke almost immediately dodged backward from another blow. As he started to strike back a crossbow bolt struck the Qunari in his right eye, and the giant fell.

Hawke glanced back and Varric shouted, "Hawke, come on. We need to get out of here." Hawke nodded and followed the dwarf back to the entrance. As Hawke sprinted toward the gate he heard the impact of a javelin behind him.

Outside Varric motioned behind a building and Aveline arrived a few seconds later. The remaining five guards were right behind her. As the group panted to catch their breath the heard the sound of marching boots, and Hawke glanced around to see the Qunari exiting the fortress, and moving up into Hightown. Finally Varric asked, "Now what?"

Aveline pushed herself up and said, "I have to get to the Keep, we have to rally the Guard. Let's go."

The rest of the survivors nodded and Aveline started up the stairs after the Qunari. They emerged into a city in chaos. The bodies of Kirkwallers lined the streets, and there were screams from all around them. Scattered through the dead was the occasional armor of a Kirkwall guard.

The group swiftly moved toward the Keep, but as they came into the upper part of the city Varric pointed and said in horror, "Aveline." She and Hawke followed his gesture and saw the Chantry in flames. Aveline gasped in shock, and said, "The Arishok can't think he will get away with this. The rest of the Free Marches and Orlais will send in troops and crush him."

Hawke answered quietly, "I think he's stopped caring at this point. Or he thinks the Qunari will send reinforcements. We could have another Exalted March starting here."

As they watched Varric asked, "Hawke, what about your family?"

Hawke breathed deeply and finally said, "They'll be with the Fereldans right now, not in that part of Hightown."

"That's some good news then," Varric answered finally. The group rounded a corner and came face to face with Guardsman Donnic and a group of forty guards. He and Aveline embraced and quickly kissed, but after a moment the pair resumed their professional stances and Donnic reported, "Captain, the Keep has fallen. The guards weren't prepared for an assault, and didn't get the gates closed before they were on us."

Aveline nodded and asked, "Who all was inside?"

Donnic hesitated and finally answered, "The viscount, his main advisors, half the nobles in the city, and nearly eight hundred guards."

Aveline swore, a quarter of the City Guard was dead inside the Keep by now then."

Finally Hawke suggested, "We should go to the Estate to plan an assault then."

Aveline nodded, a bit in shock at the number of people she had lost.

* * *

><p>"How do we get inside?" Hawke asked as he, Aveline, and Donnic looked over the rough map of the Keep.<p>

Donnic sighed, "We don't. The building was designed to be almost impossible to conquer when defended. We'd need magic to knock the defenses down to get inside."

"Absolutely not," ordered a voice from behind them. Hawke looked up and saw a tall blonde woman in the armor of a Templar, flanked on either side by a pair of Templars, after a moment Hawke recognized Ser Thrask, but not the other. The woman stepped forward and announced, "I am Knight Commander Meredith." She gestured to her companions and said, "These are Ser Thrask and Ser Alrik."

Aveline bowed her head slightly and said, "We're thankful you are here Your Grace. Any assistance the Templar Order can give would be appreciated."

Meredith barely acknowledged Aveline's words, before saying, "There is no way into the Keep. We will have to besiege the building. First however, we must drive the Qunari completely inside."

Aveline saluted and answered, "The Kirkwall Guard stands ready."

* * *

><p>The line of guards advanced down the street against the Qunari soldiers attempting to break out of the Keep to take control of the rest of High Town. The guards locked shields and raised their swords and maces for battle. As the guards closed the Qunari infantry drew their javelins, and after a moment threw them into the Kirkwall line. Several guards fell under the impacts, and many others were forced to drop their shields as the heavy spears drove through the shields. A moment later the Qunari advanced, their long spears thrusting into the Kirkwall line.<p>

Hawke watched it all from the forgotten alley the Qunari had passed in their attack, and at Meredith's signal he joined the charge into the rear of the Qunari force. Before the enemy could react the Templars and Hawke were among them with their weapons, and as the guards surged forward the Qunari were trapped between the two. With their advantage of reach gone the Qunari found themselves surrounded and were destroyed by in close quarters by the Kirkwall defenders.

Before the group could celebrate their victory however there was the sound of heavy armor marching forward. Hawke turned with the rest of the force, and the Templars moved closer together to form their own shieldwall. Onto the street came almost forty of the Qunari heavy troops. The giants silently raised their axes and advanced forward. Templar archers on the rooftops loosed their arrows, but the armor of the enemy was too thick for anything other than a hit on the unarmored head to even annoy the Qunari.

Hawke raised his sword, then heard from behind, "Throw."

A series of spheres flew over the Kirkwall lines, and came down inside the Qunari force. A moment later there were a series of roars as the spheres blasted outward. He glanced back and saw a small group of soldiers in the red and gold colors of Fereldan readying another volley. As they finished the group threw again. There was another roar as the grenades ripped the Qunari lines apart.

Meredith ordered her troops to advance, and the Templars met the scattered Qunari line. The disoriented and injured Qunari were no match for the Templars.

Over the next three hours the City Guard and Templars steadily drove the Qunari forces back into the Keep, and finally as the sun began to rise the Keep's gates slammed shut and Meredith ordered the defenders to fall back for rest until she worked out a schedule to keep watch over the castle.

Hawke, Aveline, and Meredith met back in the Hawke estate and finally Hawke asked, "So what now?"

Meredith scowled and answered, "Now we wait. Ostwick and Starkhaven will send soldiers to reinforce us. Orlais too if Celene can pull her attention from the south. The Keep isn't going anywhere. We starve them out."

* * *

><p>"<em>So, who was the Templar?" Cassandra asked.<em>

_Varric shrugged, "No idea. Some patriotic idiot probably. We never found Petrice either. I would guess she died in the Chantry with the most of the rest of the Clerics. Elthina was in the Gallows, but almost everyone else was inside."_

"_Then, how did the siege end?" she asked._

_Varric scowled a bit and answered, "The Fereldans of course…"_

**To guest 12: Depends on your definition of in on it. She didn't know the details, just that he would much rather Hawke not get involved in what were probably going to be, um…delicate negotiations. My original plan for Isabella was to have her survive, and become one of a number of former pirates who train the Fereldan navy, and form the basis for the privateers (read, sanctioned pirates) who supplement Fereldan's blockades over the next few decades. Unfortunately after more thought I decided that acquiescing wasn't in Isabella's nature, and since the fate of the Tome of Koslun was already decided there was only one other way the confrontation could go.**

**The Silver Guardians (don't think I've actually stated their official name yet, as it hasn't been decided as of Act II, and just as a side note both in and out of universe the official name is a reference to the Power Rangers Time Force organization) acts as Fereldan's equivalent of the Wardens, and operate as a supplement to the standing military. At times they operate as a middle ages version of black ops forces, being a highly trained and skilled force dealing with threats outside the scope of normal army operations.**

**Fereldan will be the focus of a country specific update at the end of Dragon Age II which will detail the developments which have occurred. Semaphore lines and concrete unfortunately will not be among them, and both for the same reason, the SI has absolutely no idea how they work, not even in a "this is the basic principles now get to it" way. **

**The SI's view of the Qun will be expanded during his interactions with Iron Bull during the Inquisition equivalent, but for a brief summary he has a very, very negative view, seeing it as a stagnant and authoritarian society. Now whether that view is correct, eh I'll leave that up to the reader.**

**Thedas does have pontoon bridges, just like the OTL Middle Ages. They are overall quite rare, but they do exist. That said, they are rarely used in war and are not planned to be featured at any point. Early canned rations will appear, though they will also be rare especially early on, with more reliance on the chuno (freeze dried potatoes developed OTL by the Inca) mentioned in the previous Interlude as well as dried food will be the primary rations through at least the final days of the Rosselin Campaign some ten years hence. Hot air balloons will be mentioned during that same campaign, but as of Inquisition they are still early in the idea phase.**

**And as for your comment about Hawke's party being too weak to deal with it, yeah makes you think doesn't it. After all, there is a reason for the title…**

**Though while Sebastion is not featured he does still exist, and will eventually claim the throne of the Free Marches, shortly after the campaign I mentioned previously.**


	16. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Dawn in Kirkwall came the same way it had every day for the past month. The guardsmen and Templars rotated fresh soldiers in to keep watch over the Keep, and the Qunari withdrew back inside after their latest nightly raids, taking any of their dead with them.

Rumors had started that the invaders were eating the dead, and neither Meredith nor Aveline had taken any steps to stop it. Every important building had multiple guards overlooking the entrances, making sure Qunari agents wouldn't be able to sneak poison gas or explosives inside. Most citizens stayed indoors as much as possible, the last massacre in the Lowtown markets had showed that there were still supporters of the Arishok amongst the downtrodden population. The only difference was a ship larger than any of the merchants in the harbor, but most people paid the vessel little attention.

Hawke was one of them as he rushed to the day's meeting between city leaders and the Templars. He arrived just in time, before Meredith had started trying to put more Templars on duty and take away the guards. Today however he was surprised to find Clark there as well, the Fereldans generally didn't get involved in the city's defense.

Hawke settled into his normal place next to Aveline and Varric and let Meredith start to speak. The Knight Commander looked triumphant as she announced, "Lords and ladies, today marks the end of Qunari occupation. Our Fereldan guests," she motioned at Clark who politely nodded, "have shipped weapons to break the Keep open and let our soldiers inside."

Hawke looked at Aveline in confusion, but found no answers. The Keep had resisted every attempt by the Kirkwall guards and Templars to storm it, and Meredith wasn't willing to let the mages batter it open with spells. She waved Clark forward, but he demurred and instead a man Hawke hadn't seen before, and whom Hawke had assumed was a Kirkwall noble who hadn't shown up to the previous meetings, stepped forward.

The man was wearing a black pants, a red cloak, and had a red doublet with gold buttons and embroidery. He started by saying, "I am Captain Roger Lauria of the HMS Calenhad, flagship of the Fereldan Navy." He glanced over the assembled group and said, "My ship carries weapons that can smash through the Keep's defenses. Knight Commander Meredith has given my men control over the docks until our cannons are unloaded and set up inside the city. We'll need workers to help carry supplies, while my gunners conduct set-up and drills. Understood."

There was a ripple through the crowd as they grasped that this wasn't a question but a command. Most of the nobles were outraged that a foreigner thought to command them, but a glare from Meredith silenced them. The Knight Commander let the situation sink in, then said, "If there are no questions you may go."

The crowd started to disperse and Laurie turned to Clark and said, "I should supervise the work." Clark nodded and the captain started back toward his ship.

As he left Aveline asked, "Do you really think the weapons he's bringing out can do the job?"

Clark nodded, "I'm sure of it, but we have a different concern that needs to be addressed. The Arishok." Aveline looked at him questioningly and Clark explained, "The Arishok is probably the most experienced soldier in the city, and will be able to react the fastest when the attack begins. We need to kill him beforehand." He paused then said, "I think we can get the Arishok to agree to duel, but the question is with who? Any ideas?"

Aveline and Hawke both shook their heads, but Varric said, "Broody used to live in Tevinter, if anyone knows something the Arishok would respect enough to duel for it would be him."

Hawke nodded and said, "Aveline, could you send one of your guards to ask Fenris to meet at my estate?"

Aveline nodded and called one of her soldiers over.

* * *

><p>The Hawke estate<p>

Fenris arrived half an hour after Hawke arrived back home with the other three in tow. The elf looked a little skeptical as Hawke explained the idea to him, leaving out the part about the death being a distraction. Finally Fenris revealed why as he explained, "The idea is sound in theory. Qunari custom holds that equals can duel to settle disputes. Theoretically if one of you is good enough to be recognized by the Arishok as respected he would accept a challenge. Attaining that rank is difficult however. Tell me, has anyone been named Basalit-an?" The others looked back blankly and Fenris sighed, "I suppose not, has anyone done something worthy of respect from the Qunari." Again he received blank looks and he said, "Have you done the Qun a great service, killed a dragon, sa…"

He stopped as Aveline and Hawke both turned to look at Clark who glanced back and forth before saying, "Oh no, it was just my idea, let someone else fight the super-strong giant with the axes."

Aveline said, "You would be the most likely person to have a challenge accepted. The stories mention two dragons and an archdemon falling to the Heroes of Fereldan. Then another dragon in Amaranthine, and one in the Deep Roads."

Clark quickly answered, "Well I wasn't that involved, mostly I tried to stay out of the way…"

"You dove under a dragon and stabbed it in the stomach dear." Bethany answered.

"No, I fell under it and panicked." Clark explained. "Really, fighting a giant with axes wider than I am really is an opportunity I can pass on."

Aveline and Hawke started to press him, but Bethany leaned forward a bit so they were barely six inches apart and said, "Please sweetie."

Clark scowled, but finally said, "Fine I'll deal with the Arishok. Send some people up with a flag of truce while I get ready."

* * *

><p>Fenris raised the white cloth over his head and asked, "Why do I have to do this?"<p>

"Because," Hawke answered, "You weren't there when the Arishok started his attack, and you are the only person fluent in the Qunari language."

Fenris scowled, more, and said, "You owe me Hawke." He paused and continued, "Look, this is a duel right? There's no trickery planned?"

Hawke shook his head immediately, "None. Trust me Fenris."

The elf nodded, "Very well, you're the only one who could say that." He paused and said, "I always admired the Qun. When I was a slave in Tevinter the Qunari weren't the enemy, they were just the opponent. The Arishok deserves better than a knife in the back."

He stood and began marching up the stairs leading to the Keep.

* * *

><p>Two hours passed before the gates of the Keep opened enough to let a lone figure back out. Hawke immediately stood up as Fenris arrived back in the main courtyard. The elf breathed heavily and said, "The Arishok has agreed, on a few conditions."<p>

Hawke nodded, "Of course he does, what are they?"

"First, when he wins all Kirkwall guards and Templars will withdraw from Hightown. Second, the city must be open for Qunari forces to begin searching the Free Marches for the Tome of Koslun. Third, if the Arishok loses his forces are allowed to leave the city unmolested." Fenris paused and then finally said, "And finally, upon the Arishok's victory every person in the city will be given the option of converting to the Qun."

Hawke sighed, "Confident isn't he. I don't see Meredith or Aveline agreeing to any of those. I can't blame them, I've seen Clark fight and against a heavily armored giant wielding a weapon nearly his size I don't think he can win."

Fenris nodded, "You're going to have to sell it Hawke, winning this is the only way to get the Qunari out of the city easily."

Hawke thought and finally said, "I'll do my best. When has he agreed to fight?"

"Tomorrow at noon the Arishok will be in front of the former Chantry with two escorts."

Hawke nodded, "So my job starts. Thanks Fenris."

Fenris shook his head and answered, "Good luck."

* * *

><p>"He wants WHAT?" Meredith shouted. "Absolutely not, I'll let the mages rip the Keep down before I let that filth take the city."<p>

Hawke had known that reaction was coming, and he started to convince her when Clark quietly said, "Agree to it." The entire room swiveled to look at him and again Clark said again, "Agree. I will win, the Arishok will die."

"Even IF you win," Meredith answered coldly, "I will not let these creatures out of the city They have killed hundreds of Kirkwall residents, they burned the Chantry, they will all die."

Aveline voiced her agreement, as did Bethany. After a moment Clark said, "Knight Commander, could I talk to you away from the others."

Meredith blinked in surprise, but finally said, "Very well, but I see no reason."

The pair exited and were gone for a few minutes, and when they came back in Meredith announced, "I have decided to accept the Arishok's terms."

"Knight Commander, how can you…" Aveline started but a glare from Meredith quieted her.

The Knight Commander said finally, "I have decided that clearing the city of the vermin is more important for now. We can always declare an Exalted March in retaliation."

There was still disagreement in the room, but no one wanted to argue with the Knight Commander. After a moment Meredith announced, "If there are no more questions everyone may go. We will reconvene tomorrow morning before the duel. Dismissed." Immediately the Commander turned and marched out of the house.

* * *

><p>The Arishok and his escorts arrived in the square in front of the Chantry's ruin shortly before noon to find Clark, Bethany Hawke, and Fenris waiting. After a moment the Arishok announced, "As agree I have come with two soldiers only to fight the duel with he who killed the Archdemon."<p>

Clark stepped forward and announced calmly, "I am William Clark, Hero of Fereldan, I have faced dragons and the Archdemon and they have all fallen."

The Arishok sneered and said, "You? A scrawny weakling. I expected the greatest warrior this city could provide. If you are so eager to kill yourself then allow me to induldge you."

Clark said nothing, but instead simply drew his sword. There was a short silence, then the Arishok raised his ax over his head and shouted a battlecry and started forward. Again Clark said nothing, instead he raised his sword, Hawke assumed to a battle position at first, but instread Clark raised the sword to point straight up over his head. As the Arishok passed the halfway point of the square, and Clark suddenly swung his blade down.

From the buildings around the square there was a deafening roar, and a billow of smoke erupted from within the windows of the top floors of the mansions. Hawke's attention was drawn back to the Arishok, who had collapsed, with multiple holes blasted in his armor. Behind him both the Qunari lay dead as well from multiple wounds. From deeper within the city there was an even louder roar, and then a horrible roar from the Keep. Hawke snapped his head up to the Keep, and saw the entire front had been destroyed. As he watched there was a stream of soldiers charging up the steps and into the castle.

He was shaken out of the shock of it all as he heard Clark say, "And so it ends." A moment later Clark stabbed the still breathing Arishok through the heart. The giant gasped, but didn't die. Clark frowned, and tried again, and again the Arishok survived. Finally Clark swung the sword to severe the giant's head, as the enchanted blade severed the bone and muscle of his neck.

As he did so Hawke saw movement from out of one eye, and he turned to see Fenris charging at Clark, his markings glowing as the elf lunged at him. Clark barely turned in time, and caught one of Fenris's arms even as the other one plunged to his chest, and were stopped. Fenris drew back again and plunged the hand back down, trying again to use the power of the lyrium. Clark noticed too, and making an obvious leap of logic didn't try to stop him. The elf's blow made him cry out in pain, and then Clark brought his other hand up and punched Fenris with a lightly armored fist. The elf staggered backwards, and drew his greatsword, while Clark brought his own blade up in a defensive stance.

Before the two could fight however Bethany flicked one hand out, trapping Fenris inside a protective forcefield. As she did so Clark stepped carefully backward, but glanced to either side of the square. Hawke followed Clark's gaze and saw that the top level of each building was lined with men pointing long tubes down toward the captured elf, who was obviously trying to use his lyrium markings to break free.

Clark motioned for the soldiers to come down, and quickly exited the square. Bethany glanced at her brother and whispered, "Sorry brother. It had to be done." Then she hurried off as well, leaving Hawke and Fenris alone in the square.

Finally Fenris broke free of the bonds and turned on Hawke shouting, "I trusted you. You gave you're word this wasn't a trap, that this negotiation was in good faith." Hawke tried to justify himself, explain he hadn't known, but Fenris was hearing none of it. In a fury the elf turned and stormed from the square.

Hawke watched him go and thought about trying to catch up and explain, but he decided against it. Better to let Fenris calm down and try again later.

* * *

><p>"<em>There never was a later," Varric said.<em>

_Cassandra blinked, "You mean…?"_

_Varric nodded, "I never found out exactly what happened, but Fenris left the city that same day, while the last of the Qunari in the Keep was being killed. Now he's apparently running Minrathrous, and the biggest faction in Tevinter. If half of what's coming out of there is true…" He shuddered, "It almost makes me wish for the pyres of Arras's rebellion."_

_Cassandra nodded sadly, "Indeed." She paused and finally asked, "What happened next?"_

_Varric shrugged, "Not much really. The city started to rebuild, the new Chantry was commissioned by the Divine herself who decreed Kirkwall a holy city for destroying the infidels. Clark informed us that Lauria was there to take him back to Fereldan to help Alistair deal with Orlais. Bethany and Leandra went with him to Denerim. Bethany enrolled in the Gwarren Circle, passed her Harrowing, and was rapidly rose through the ranks with her skills, and a bit because of her connections. I hear she's a Senior Enchanter now. Neither Bethany or her mother ever came back to Kirkwall." He paused and finally said, "You know what came then. Orlais declared war upon Fereldan not long afterward…"_

* * *

><p><strong>This last part is not part of Varric's story, just an explanation for something.<strong>

Fenris stared at the piece of parchment sitting neatly on his desk, something he'd wanted to show Hawke, but that was impossible now. Hawke had betrayed him, they had all betrayed just as he'd known they would. All of them were cowards and mage lovers, unwilling to do what was necessary to protect normal people from the horrors Fenris had experienced his entire life.

But now…now he had one last hope, one last shred of hope for a life. The note was very short and to the point, and it was from his sister. She had escaped Tevinter and wanted to meet with him. She'd provided a location and was willing to wait as long as necessary for him to arrive.

Steeling himself Fenris picked up his blade, and swore to himself that if this was a trap he would take them all down with him.

* * *

><p><strong>The Arishok's comment about Clark should be viewed from the point of view of a Qunari soldier, ie the Arishok is some seven or eight feet tall, and again has an ax as large as Clark is. Almost any human would seem to be a puny weakling.<strong>

**To Guest: You are half right, Fereldan's colors were brown and gold. They have since changed, not the flag yet, though it will eventually be changed to a simpler design, but the uniforms. One of the lessons of the last battle of the Blight was the need for bright uniforms to distinguish between the sides under heavy smoke. While not an issue against the darkspawn Aedan Cousland noted it and when standardization of equipment began he changed the colors to bright red and gold. Orlais's colors are white and gold (based on their similarities to Royal France). After Inquisition the colors of Orlais are changed to black and a darker red based on the flag and mentality changes to match the Bloody Sun, which replaces the old flag. The Nevarran uniforms become light gray, and Free Marches uniforms will be light blue.**


	17. The FereldanOrlesian War Introduction

**A/N: This is the first of seven (or eight depending) segments covering the war. As before when I've used this form of narration the text is edited to provide primarily the most important points of the war.**

The Second Fereldan/Orlesian War

Volume II of the Dragon Age: A Time of Changes

By Solona Amell, Commander of the Silver Guardians, Arlessa of Amaranthine

The war between Orlais and Fereldan is often overshadowed by the Chantry/Mage War, the Qunari Incursion, and both the Orlesian and Tevinter Revolutions; yet this conflict is directly responsible for all four. As such a detailed history of the war is needed to understand the underlying issues Thedas's present situation.

Both nations entered the war completely certain of victory. Orlais due to the massive population advantage it held, nearly four times Fereldan's, the skill and bravery of its chevaliers, and the greater wealth possessed by the Imperial treasury. Fereldan for its part believed in the technological advantage the nation possessed.

They were both wrong. Orlais was unable to utilize its population effectively, after conscription was ordered a series of riots broke out within the country, forcing the Empress to hold back many of her standing forces, its Chevaliers proved to be worse than useless in many cases. The mercenaries hired by the Orlesian treasury were no match for the more disciplined and better trained, if less experienced, Fereldan soldiers…

Fereldan's technological advantage, while significant, was not as war winning as authorities within the country guessed. The nation had only enough gunpowder stockpiled for a small number of large battles, and problems with musket production had left less than half of the planned number completed when hostilities began…

Instead Fereldan won the war through far more subtle advantages; primarily finance, the motivation of its populace, and the doctrine of its armies. Early in the war the nation sold nearly four thousand sovereigns in callable paper bonds, which were redeemable in ten years at two percent interest. This was the first bond issuance in Thedan history.

In a single stroke Fereldan had secured twice as much currency as Orlais would call upon in the entire war, and the wealth of territories won would rapidly allow the Fereldans to pay the debt off within four years. This money was then used more efficiently than that used by Orlais, much of which went toward arming merchant ships for a disastrous attack on Amaranthine and hiring mercenary groups which rarely amounted to more than undisciplined thugs. Fereldan acquired mail for its entire pike and musketry arm, as well as heavier breastplates for cavalry forces.

Even early in the war the Fereldan populace threw itself behind the war effort with a passion never before seen outside of the Exhalted Marches and Blights. As news of the war broke recruiting offices were swarmed with volunteers, including those as old as sixty who were anxious to keep Orlais from taking the country again, and those as young as six who wished to join to go with their older siblings, or because they were caught up in the patriotism that had been whipped up across the nation as relations between Orlais and Fereldan steadily worsened. The influx of volunteers meant Fereldan did not implement conscription throughout the entire war, and was able to match Orlais's numbers after early battles destroyed much of Orlais's first armies. The early propaganda efforts of the Fereldan government were also far more effective at rallying the population.

The first signs of the doctrine of Fereldan's army could be seen as early as the Battle of Denerim in the Fifth Blight as the drilled soldiers stood their ground against the darkspawn. By the war between Orlais and Fereldan this had been institutionalized. Soldiers were drilled multiple times a day until they operated in formations naturally. Against the primarily untrained and lightly armed levies Orlais raised the more heavily armed and armored Fereldans, many of them soldiers who had faced the archdemon, were an overmatch. Superior doctrine also presented itself in the goals of Fereldan entering the war, to occupy a series of cities in the Dales to force Orlais to the table. While this would ultimately not occur it was a more achievable goal than Orlais's own "Denerim by new year"…

The layout of the military forces each side could project were direct results of experiences in the major conflicts each had fought in throughout the Dragon Age. Fereldan had utilized their knowledge of terrain and a friendly population to overcome the numerical advantage of the Orlesians during the rebellion. Their experience was expanded during the Fifth Blight as their irregular Dalish forces had acted to successfully harass and slow the darkspawn horde. The old reliance on nobility to form the core of the Fereldan army had collapsed during the occupation, subsequently Ostagar and the brief succession war had devastated the number of nobles who could be called upon.

Fereldan instead shifted focus onto an army made up primarily of freeholders forming the core musket and pike formations supplemented by a highly skilled light infantry force and the large number of commoners who would volunteer for military service. Fereldan cavalry also tended to be lighter, faster, and more maneuverable with even the regular heavy cavalry wielding primarily lances and swords with cuirasses.

Fereldan entered the war with a small professional army of five thousand infantry, armed with either muskets or pikes, twenty-five hundred cavalry of all types, mostly light cavalry and dragoons, a small but dedicated werewolf light infantry company, and a significant artillery force. These were all men who had stood before the archdemon and held their ground against the worst monsters Thedas could throw at them. In addition, there were agreements from both Chasind and Dalish soldiers to defend the country from Orlesian invasion. The Chasind remembered the Orlesian occupation, while the Dalish were promised the return of the Dales.

Additionally the Fereldan Navy completely outclassed every force controlled by any nation south of Par Vollen, and each vessel was still equal to the Qunari dreadnaughts as future battles would show. The core of the navy was six twelve gun frigates and a single steamship of the _Enterprise_-class (a name picked by the Fereldan Chancellor). While significantly weaker than the ironclad warships Fereldan would begin deploying just a few years later this force was still capable of battling far larger numbers of ships and emerging victorious, though against a creative admiral they could have easily been overwhelmed, unfortunately for Orlais such a commander was not available. These ships were additionally supported by twenty-two galleys armed with a pair of forward facing cannon, and merchant ships conscripted as transport vessels or rapidly modified to hold an artillery piece.

Naval forces were further supplemented by a force of two thousand proto-marines, and a number of privateers contracted by the Fereldan crown for raiding Orlesian commerce…

Orlais's own military history led them in an entirely different direction. The history of honor and personal glory drove nobles to fight with courage and drive that not even the most patriotic Fereldan commoner would possess. However, this same factor also made the nobles impetuous, undisciplined, and rebellious against their superiors. The rebellious attitude was exacerbated by the intrigue of the Orlesian court, which followed their armies even onto the battlefield. Celene was also unwilling to call upon her best and brightest commanders to stop them from amassing too much power and popularity for themselves.

Orlais had a standing army nearly three times that of Fereldan, 22,000 men. Of these soldiers 16,000 were heavy cavalry consisting of sergeants and active Chevaliers, a force the war would show to be approaching obsolescence. The remaining 6,000 were divided evenly between mercenary infantry and archers. In addition Orlais had thousands of Chevaliers who were not actively serving the Empire, but could be called upon as the war progressed…

**A/N: First off, as with most Fereldan authors of the period Solana is a bit biased against the Orlesians, who following this war and the final phase of the Orlesian Civil War will have lost the respect of virtually the entire continent. Ironically despite ultimately being shown to be almost as powerful as the rest of southern Thedas combined when well led. Unfortunately the subsequent collapse of Orlais solidifies that view.**

**The population difference between the two countries is based on the OTL population of England and France. However, the sheer number of losses Orlais will suffer in the coming years mean the population gap will have virtually disappeared over the course of the next decades. Furthermore, the industrial and scientific boom will drive the population of the continent up, but Orlais will benefit the least. By the Age's end Fereldans population will be nearly twice what Orlais's is at this point, while Orlais's remains almost the same.**

**To guest12: Aedan is the overall commander of the Fereldan Army. Eventually the navy will adopt an overcoat as part of the officer uniform, but that is many years away. The werewolves use more traditional Dalish armor. **

**For the maps, yes I did notice (maps being a bit of a hobby of mine) the Fereldan control of the Straits between the Waking Sea and Amaranthine Ocean. And it's also a good place for blocking hostile commerce if necessary. As for the Bloody Sun, oh yes definitely the name a perfectly nice group would give to their standard.**


	18. The FereldanOrlesian War Part I

An Account of the Second Fereldan/Orlesian War

By Solona Amell, Commander of the Silver Guards

Part 1: Background

…Ultimately Orlesian actions leading up to the war can be traced back to the Fifth Blight however. Orlais raised an army of thousands to battle the darkspawn, including four thousand Chevaliers, almost all of them the sons of high ranking nobles within the Orlesian Court. This force was completely destroyed by the archdemon in a single battle.

Then Fereldan defeated the Blight with no direct outside help, and in the process revealed the resting place of the most sacred object in Chantry history. Orlais was left with none of the glory, and looking thoroughly incompetent…

Celene herself was not for a war with Fereldan, though not for reasons that seem obvious after the fact. Matters were taken out of her hands however in the year 9.34 Dragon Age when the Orlesian Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons successfully orchestrated a duel between Bann Teagan, ambassador of Fereldan, and Duke Remache of Orlais after giving the latter the sword of Moira Theirin to display during a Royal Ball. Remache mocked the Fereldan Queen claiming that her sword was used for killing rats in the cellars of Orlesian palaces.

Outraged over this treatment of Fereldan history Teagan challenged Remache to a duel. Remache accepted and even granted Teagan choice of weapons, assuming (quite rightly) that any conventional weapon Teagan chose would give the more experienced Orlesian the advantage, completing Fereldan's humiliation. Unfortunately for Remache Teagan decided to forgo close combat all together and instead chose to use pistols (weapons that had been introduced into the Fereldan military only weeks before.)

Remache was unfamiliar with the weapon, and in his arrogance turned down Teagan's offer to show him how it worked. In the ensuing duel Remache accidentally shot an elf servant of the Empress, before being killed by Teagan in his return shot. Matters should have ended there, but Chalons would not let the matter rest. He whipped up support among the Chevaliers to have Teagan expelled from the country for use of a "dishonorable" weapon in his duel. Despite Celene's view that the matter was settled she was forced to bow to the pressure of her court and ordered Teagan and his entire embassy out of the country. It is worth noting however that she also provided him a letter apologizing strongly for the incident addressed to Teagan and King Alistair …

Unfortunately for Orlais this was only the beginning a far wider crisis. The elf shot by Remache was the daughter of a leader of the city elves of Halamshiral, a merchant named Lemet, sent to work for the Empress as a means of gaining favor within her court, perhaps as a first step toward establishing an elven state again. In protest for his daughter's murder (as he and the other elves saw it) the entire elvish population of the city refused to work or even to follow Orlesian laws until restitution was made and the criminal responsible publicly tried. Tragically news of the circumstances regarding the girl's death never made it to Halamshiral.

The local lord, Mainseral, reacted to these demands with typical Orlesian harshness. Levies were brought in to disperse the elven demonstrations, only to be turned on by the crowd and slaughtered. The now armed elves stormed the lord's palace, only to find him already killed by his own elvish servants, most of whom had originally come from outside the region.

News traveled back to Val Royeaux rapidly. Empress Celene, desperate to stop the situation in her court from spiraling further out of control ordered Chalons to mobilize soldiers to crush the revolt. Chalons obeyed, glad to see his Empress finally taking more decisive actions. He led an army of forty thousand peasant infantry levies, one thousand Chevaliers, and ten thousand mounted sergeants against the city. The elvish rebels were completely outmatched by the Orlesian attack, and were slaughtered. Chalons then ordered the alienage burned to the ground and every elf that could be found executed…

His soldiers were methodical in their efforts to eliminate the elves living within the city and went about their duty with sick glee, using it as an opportunity to loot the riches from the city as well…

The few hundred elves who survived retreated north, desperately trying to escape the two hundred soldiers Chalons sent in pursuit. By chance this group happened upon a Fereldan naval group, coming back from a show the flag tour of Orlesian coastal cities, a pointed response from King Alistair after Teagan's ejection from the country. The commander of the battlegroup, Commodore Roger Lauria, ordered Fereldan intervention when it became apparent what was going on. When his first mate objected, Lauria famously responded, "Damn the protocol. We'll not stand by and watch a massacre."

The Fereldan navy ran the guns out of their ships and opened fire on the pursuing Orlesian soldiers, before evacuating the elves onto the waiting boats and fleeing before the main body of Chalons's forces could arrive. The most famous name to arise out of this operation was Lieutenant Martin Abney of the _Gwarren_ who evacuated a full one hundred twenty elves, staying to personally bring aboard the slowest elves even as the Fereldan naval fire began to get significantly closer to his boats.

In total five hundred sixteen elves were rescued from the Orlesias, at the cost of six Fereldan sailors and inflicting eighty casualties on the Orlesians…

Chalons returned to Val Royeaux furious at the Fereldan interference. He beseeched Empress Celene to grant him leave to strike back against the Fereldans, but was denied the opportunity by the horrified Empress. Some analysts have speculated that this decision would have destroyed Chalons's faith in the Empress completely, perhaps beginning a civil war. There is significant anecdotal evidence to back up this assertion, though the records were destroyed when Val Royeaux was burned…

Though King Alistair was just as appalled at the treatment of the rebels in Halamshiral he was willing to treat it as an internal matter, one which should be reacted to with some trade sanctions and perhaps political pressure. His views however were driven more extreme by the views of both his eventual queen and his chancellor; who before this incident had been the only prominent voice in Alistair's court not calling for war. A little over one month after the Halamshiral massacre King Alistair signed a letter, largely written by his chancellor, condemning Celene's actions in response to Halamshiral.

_To the Empress Celene,_

_I reacted with utter horror upon being informed of the massacre carried out by your soldiers in murdering those involved in the Halamshiral protests. The ability to peacefully protest against injustices carried out by their government is an inalienable right of all citizens of nations. The actions taken by the rebels of Halamshiral were taken in response to a brutal crackdown carried out by the Orlesian government, and the death of over twenty thousand people can be laid squarely at the feet of Orlais._

_The survivors are therefore entitled to just compensation for the horrors inflicted upon them and their families. I demand reparations to be paid amounting to three sovereigns a year to be distributed to each survivor for a period not to exceed twenty years. Furthermore, the death of six Fereldan sailors must be paid as well, with Orlais to be responsible for a payment to their families of ten sovereigns a year for twenty years. In addition, the actions taken by the commander of the Orlesian forces and his officers are hereby classified with crimes against humanity. They are to be immediately surrendered to Fereldan authorities for trial._

_If these demands are not met with all possible speed, the Fereldan navy will be deployed to seize Orlesian commerce until the amounts necessary are secured._

_I beg you not to compound the crimes Orlais has already committed by pushing events toward hostility further._

_King Alistair I Theirren_

Celene was outraged by the letter, and ordered an immediate embargo of Fereldan imports. While her move should have been devastating to the Fereldan economy it ultimately was not due to agreements made by Fereldan with Nevarra, the Tevinter Imperium, and the Free Marches. This move further failed when Fereldan galleys began seizing cargo of ships under Orlesian colors…

Three months of effective blockade left Orlais on a shaky economic footing, and Celene made the decision, likely pressed on by Grand Duke Chalons, and ordered her navy to break the blockade. Forty Orlesian galleys launched an attack on a Fereldan convoy carrying captured Orlesian goods. The battle was a massacre, with the entire Fereldan convoy falling into the hands of the Orlesians, though actions taken by the captains left the Fereldan cannons and gunpowder at the bottom of the sea…

Fereldan retaliated by raiding the Orlesian city of Val Chevin, burning the port and seizing nine ships…

In the end neither nation was willing to either back down from their positions and so on Justinian 19, 9.35 Orlais declared war upon Fereldan.

**To guest 12: Yes, that could be fun…**

**The Bloody Sun is just the name of the flag, not the movement as a whole, the group as a whole call themselves the Children of Arras after their leader.. They will however play a prominent role in the Orlesian section of Inquisition and afterward. I've mentioned the two primary leaders once each now.**

**As for descriptions: Solona is basically the blood mage in Origins who you find in the Tower who begs for mercy. Short red hair, tall by the standards of her time. By this time she's grown her hair out a bit more, but otherwise is largely unchanged. Alim is an elf a bit over five feet tall with brown hair, and a short beard.**

**And what do you mean by Arishok assisted suicide? Bethany was in on the fact that the duel was actually going to be a massacre, but Hawke wasn't wasn't in any danger of death there. While Clark couldn't beat the Arishok in a fair fight of course, but it wasn't supposed to be one. Meanwhile her reasons for letting the slaughter take place are actually much simpler than that, she hates Qunari. It's a view she expressed in the game at points, and I've kept it intact here. Her friend was murdered by Sten, and every experience she's had has been negative. It won't be until her interactions with Iron Bull that those views will moderate.**


	19. The FereldanOrlesian War Part II

The Fereldan Orlesian War Part II:

The Raid on Val Royeaux

Even at the beginning of the war the start of Fereldan's obsession with military organization was apparent. Despite Orlais being the nation which declared war it was remarkably slow in making any moves against Fereldan. Raising the levies in and around Val Royeaux alone took nearly three weeks, and soldiers arriving from the regions of the nations which lay further north took up to two months arrive in the Orlesian capital.

On the other hand Fereldan moved almost immediately, their regular army besieging and capturing the city of Jader just one week after the declaration of war reached Denerim. Alistair's call for fifty thousand volunteers to defend the nation was met with remarkable alacrity, many within the nation viewing this as an opportunity to take vengeance for thirty years of oppressive Orlesian rule. Such was the loyalty of the people who had followed their king against an archdemon that Fereldan did not call up conscripts throughout the entire war…

The assault on Jader was a textbook example of Fereldan tactics for taking a city: first reduce the walls with artillery, then when multiple breaches had been made demand surrender from the garrison within, while making it clear that no military prisoners would be taken if an assault was forced. As with many cities faced with this choice Jader surrendered without a fight after realizing their defenses were ineffective…

Despite this however Fereldan at the time simply did not have the finances necessary to maintain a full-scale war against a nation as wealthy as Orlais. An issue of bonds raised enormous quantities of currency for the Fereldan treasury, but securing armor and weapons for the expanded military drained nearly the entire amount. Unleashing privateers and commerce raiders helped the state of the treasury significantly, but a larger scale seizure of goods would be needed. The ambitious plan eventually settled on by Fereldan military planners [1] was sacking the port of Val Royeaux.

Val Royeaux was the center of Orlesian commerce and a major base for the Orlesian Navy, much of which was out to sea attempting to force a battle with Fereldan commerce raiders. Fereldan massed all six of its timber frigates, as well as the _Enterprise_, Thedas's first steam galley for the opening of the assault on the city. Backing these ships were twenty converted cargo ships each loaded with fifty marines…

Within the cities harbor lay ten galleys and sixteen holks tasked with defending the city. In addition the entrance was guarded by a series of artillery positions designed to fire onto attacking ships with flaming arrows and ballistae bolts. This was supplemented with a chain which could be dragged out to seal the harbor.

The Fereldan assault began at dawn on Solis 4. The frigates opened fire with the cannons from outside the effective range of Orlais's defensive positions, battering each tower down in turn. As was shown repeatedly throughout the war the Orlesian defenses had been built tall to resist scaling rather than artillery, leaving them vulnerable to concentrated fire.

As the last defensive tower fell out of action two transports landed near the final boom tower and unloaded marines to seize control of the harbor chain. The Orlesian guards inside were shocked from the barrage which had occurred already and were unprepared for the disciplined firing ranks of the Fereldan marines, all of whom were armed with bayonet equipped muskets. Orlesian attempts to reinforce the tower came under heavy bombardment from the main guns of the Fereldan frigates. Despite all these disadvantages the Orlesians fought on for almost an hour before the surviving marines overwhelmed them and took the winch…

Minutes later the marines evacuated the tower. The Orlesian harbor now lay nearly defenseless before the Fereldan fleet. As the battle outside the harbor completed the Orlesian Navy inside was scrambling to move their crews onto ships. Most had either been roused from sleep inside the city as the cannons began to fire just under two hours before or pulled out of taverns. The disorganized fleet was forced to rapidly move personnel onto their ships, many of whom were drunk or exhausted…

The Fereldan ships caught half the Orlesian ships with most of their crews still being shuttled onboard and systematically sank them. Worse the heaviest Orlesian ships, the ten galleys were all among the ships which sat at the bottom of the harbor shortly after the Fereldans entered. The remaining holks fought valiantly, but were outclassed by the Fereldan frigates. It took slightly over fifteen minutes for the remaining Orlesian ships to be sunk. As the last vessel disappeared under the water the Fereldan frigates opened fire into the harbor, providing cover as transports landed and unloaded marines.

Six hundred marines moved out into the harbor with grenades and muskets, looting warehouses of Orlesian goods to be loaded onto transports. The remaining soldiers moved to take over Orlesian cargo ships sitting in the harbor and began to sail them out.

Several groups of Orlesian soldiers attempted to control the attack, but were unceremoniously destroyed by musket fire and the use of grenades, leaving the warehouses of Orlesian goods open for plunder. Included among these was a set of jewelry crafted by the Tevinter Imperium and destined for the Empress herself, which was ultimately sold at slightly over half their value to the Nevarran royal family…

After two hours of plunder the remaining Fereldan ships orderly withdrew, leaving the harbor in ruins behind them. Nearly a third of the warehouses had been burned to the ground, and three quarters had been emptied. Twenty trade ships had been seized. Fereldan would eventually sell the captured goods to other nations at a significantly reduced price, letting almost five thousand sovereigns flow into the treasury, placing much needed currency in circulation…

Orlais's reaction was outrage. Their capital had been humiliated by the southern upstarts, and a second cousin of the Empress had been killed in the street fighting. Celene, acting under advice from Gaspard de Chalons ordered a counterstrike immediately, massing conscripted merchant shipping and the few ships in the proper Orlesian Navy in Val Chevin, then ordering them to attack the Fereldan city of Amaranthine. It would prove to be the second costliest mistake Orlais made in the entire war.

**[1]: Fereldan military planners means Alistair, Aedan Cousland, and certain other nobles. William is barely involved in the military operations.**

**To guest12: Normally they can't. I'm putting it down as a side-effect of the Arcane Warrior abilities. Because no (male) mage worth their power lacks a beard.**

**Where did I say Fereldan would be the ones to burn the city, on purpose at least? The letter was pretty much meant to be an insult. William might not be particularly fond of the idea of a war, but he has a rather dim view of ethnic cleansing. It wasn't a diplomatic gesture it was basically an "Orlais you miserable bastards kindly go to hell" message. And yes, Valena's in charge, more than she usually is I mean. Leliana is working as the Left Hand the Divine as she was in game, primarily however she's working with Sebastian in Starkhaven. And yes, for now the Divine is still in Val Royeaux. That changes because of events to come, essentially she fled what's happening.**

**And thank you for the, well, thanks. I'm aiming to have Dragon Age II done by mid-May. You might not want to bring marshmallows for the next part, but there will unfortunately be lots, and lots of fires to come.**


	20. The FereldanOrlesian War Part III

The Fereldan Orlesian War

The Battle of Amaranthine

The mood of the Orlesian court after the attack on Val Royeaux foul, many of the nobles had lost hundreds of sovereigns; and the Empress's nephew was dead. Celene attempted to push for moderation in the court, but the war was rapidly showing just how powerless the Empress was in the face of her nobility…

Three weeks of pressure from the Orlesian court ultimately made Celene give in, she ordered the Orlesian Navy to sack the city of Amaranthine…

Unfortunately for the Orlesians their Navy was already scattered across the Amaranthine Ocean trying to catch Fereldan commerce raiders. Gathering the full force of their ships took the Orlesians six weeks through courier ships and port authorities. During this time four couriers were lost, three have never been accounted for, but the fourth was captured by a Fereldan galley off the coast of Jader. While there was no direct evidence of where the Orlesians would attack there were only a small number of options, and only Amaranthine was close enough to be in danger of an attack. The Fereldan fleet, largely back in harbor, was able to begin moving to defend the city in less than half the time the Orlesians required…

Two hundred thirteen Orlesian ships gathered in Val Chevin, commanded by Grand Duke Pierre de Tours, veteran of the Nevarran Wars, and multiple battles against pirates operating off the coast of the Free Marches. Tours was easily the most seasoned and qualified naval commander in Orlais, perhaps in the entire world, and so was a natural choice for command. He was also undoubtedly the wrong man for the job. De Tours had a very strict line of thinking about naval warfare, demanding that he close with the enemy to board with grappling hooks, or use crossbows to capture enemy ships intact, relying on his sailors and marines to defeat the enemy. Against the small pirate ships, or the Nevarran war cogs and galleys these tactics had been spectacularly successful, the lighter ships no match for Orlais's heavier vessels.

However, against the thirty gun frigates, or the smaller war galleys that Fereldan used they were hopelessly outdated. The Fereldan fleet had almost completely abandoned the idea of boarding the enemy ship, largely because the use of their shipboard cannons almost always caused too much damage to bother capturing a ship intact…

The largest Fereldan ships sat far higher in the water than their Orlesian counterparts, any sailor who wished to board had to climb aboard first, under the attack of the more heavily armed Fereldan defenders. Additionally, the Fereldan ships were virtually invulnerable to arrow fire, with the main weapons being below decks…

The greatest naval battle to that time took place on the 7th of Matrinalis. The two hundred seven Orlesian ships that had survived the trip from Val Chevin arrived slightly off the coast of Amaranthine, and found fourteen Fereldan ships waiting for them. Tours immediately ordered his ships forward to close with the Fereldan ships and either seize or destroy them. To his surprise the Fereldans answered by tacking sails or extending oars and moving against the Orlesians. In minutes the two navies met, and as Tours's ships began to throw grappling hooks at the taller Fereldan vessels the cannons fired. At point blank range the Orlesian ships were smashed by the Fereldan broadsides, and as the Fereldan ships moved past the Orlesians they left twenty vessels in ruins behind them.

The Fereldan ships turned to make another pass at the slower Orlesian ships, fired another broadside as they passed again…

This pattern continued six times as Tours tried to bring his ships to bear against the Fereldans. Unknown to him, however the Fereldans had driven his ships into the waiting guns of the eleven Fereldan ships that had remained behind their fellows…

Their forces now caught in a crossfire against faster ships the Orlesians were left to be destroyed or to surrender. Tours was killed as his ship was hit by six cannonballs in rapid succession…

In total the Orlesians lost one hundred ninety ships destroyed, seventeen surrendered. They had also lost nearly ten thousand experienced sailors and merchant captains. In exchange Fereldan suffered twelve casualties, four of whom were from a cannon malfunction. If not for the land battle that would follow this would have been the most devastating defeat in Orlesian military history.

Orlais would never again contest control of the seas against Fereldan, and the blockade would only grow tighter as more of the southern coast was lost. By the end of the year nearly ninety percent of pre-war oceanic trade was gone. The Orlesian economy began to collapse as the blockade went on, and riots soon began in major cities. Soldiers quickly put down the revolts, but the unrest would only build as time went on, with tragic results…

**To guest12: Look at it from the Orlesian perspective. The defenders were unprepared, most of them drunk or just awoken. They barely had chance to fight back. Additionally, there is a lot of elitism here as well. The ships destroyed were largely commanded by commoners or lower level nobles, since after all land combat is far more honorable (and common) than naval warfare. Therefore surely a properly led (that is to say a higher level noble in command) which is prepared should be capable of annihilating the miniscule Fereldan fleet. **

**This isn't even an entirely wrong belief, as there are a large number of ways Orlais could have won. For instance sacrificing ships to trap the Fereldans in place, which would allow the Orlesian ships to ram the Fereldan fleet. There would have been heavy casualties amongst the Orlesians, but they could have taken the losses. Also, if the courier ship hadn't been intercepted they would have been facing a quarter of what was actually waiting for them, as the main body of the fleet (including all the frigates) were based in Jader before the battle).**

**And that's the main point of the section. Orlais isn't stupid, they aren't incompetent, they are overconfident because of the number of centuries the Empire has been dominant. This is worsened by the sheer amount of power Celene simply can't exercise. She has effectively lost control of her court. Orlais needs a master on the level of Augustus Caesar, unfortunately Celene is merely competent, but not the ruler the country really needs to bring the Chevaliers back in line.**


	21. The FereldanOrlesian War Part IV

Part IV

The Battle of the Exalted Plains

Word of the annihilation of the Orlesian Navy struck Val Royeaux like a hurricane. In one battle their entire fleet had been destroyed, infliciting a mere pittance upon Fereldan in return. Combined with the raid on Val Royeaux it appeared too many, especially the peasants who were forced to fight, that the war was as good as lost.

Empress Celene was furious. She ordered de Chalons stripped of his position and imprisoned for incompetence for the failure of his plan. In his place she appointed her bodyguard, Ser Michel de Chevin. Chevin had received significant military instruction, but he was not an experienced commander. He was however the only man Celene still trusted in charge of Orlais's armies…

Needing a major victory before the end of the year Celene ordered de Chevin to drive the Fereldans out of the Dales before winter set in and combat would be forced to halt…

Chevin gathered the hosts of Orlais and marched south…

The march was riddled with problems almost from the outset. The peasant levies were terrified of the Fereldans, a testament to the engagements already fought, and many wanted to be home harvesting crops. Desertion was common, until de Chevin ordered immediate execution for any man even suspected of running. By the time the Orlesians entered the Dales their morale was wavering significantly. Once inside the Dales however the Werewolves appeared.

From behind trees, rocks, and bushes the camouflaged soldiers wearing Dalish armor first developed for war in this region would open fire with their bows, only to melt away whenever soldiers were sent after them. In desperation de Chevin ordered twenty Chevaliers to pursue in one engagement. One horse returned…

Each morning scouts would be found piled outside the Orlesian camps. In the second week the bodies were piled inside the camp, with sentries laid out beside attacks only increased in ferocity as time passed. A dozen sleeping soldiers would be found the next morning with their throats slit, food was found burned, stolen, or scattered, and there were constant screeches in the darkness which kept soldiers restless, exhausted and terrified.

Finally matters came to a head when the supply caravan meant to keep the army fed for another month was intercepted by the Werewolves, who promptly burned it. Realizing his army desperately needed food de Chevin ordered crops seized, a task the Chevaliers took to with delight. Three farms which tried to resist were burned, and the serfs slaughtered. The land's lord, a low ranking and poor Chevalier who had not been called up tried to defend his workers, but he was slain in front of his serfs, who saw the personal flag of the Empress born by those who slew their defender. One witness of course was Maximilian Arras...

De Chevin's forces arrived near Halamshiral just before winter, with almost eighty-thousand men and women in the army. While an enormous force for the day many of the soldiers were demoralized from the constant harassment, ill treatment by their superiors, and lack of food which still plagued the army. They needed only a push to break morale completely. This push had arrived one day earlier in the form of the Fereldan First Army...

The First was arrayed near the Halamshiral and had already begun making preparations for a major battle.

The main line of Fereldan soldiers were placed in a modified tercio. The center was held by several lines of pike-wielding infantry. Placed across these ranks at regular intervals were musketeers. The right flank was held by a force of dwarves from Kal'Hirol, the left was held by a force of Fereldan knights.

Behind this group were a number of hills where the Fereldan artillery stood. While muskets were a significant advantage over the Orlesian weapons the Fereldan artillery was the great advantage in every engagement. Twenty-six cannons were arrayed behind the Fereldan army (virtually every gun available outside the navy), and most of the remaining powder for the entire country. (Fereldan by this point had hit a bottleneck of gunpowder production which would not be remedied for another five years, and not fully solved for another decade after that.) On the right flank were the Fereldan cavalry, soldiers wearing either the heavy cuirass or lighter chainmail. Each was armed with a cavalry saber and in some cases a pistol, though there was little shot for the cavalry to use. A quarter of these soldiers also carried lances and shields. Dalish archers were arrayed behind the Fereldan pikes, and mounted Dalish archers and Chasind skirmishers were positioned on the left…In total just over 45,000 Fereldan soldiers were deployed on the field.

Despite the cautions of several of his subordinates de Chevin ordered the Orlesian army out of Halamshiral to attack the Fereldans after three days of preparations were complete…

Much like the rest of the war the Battle of Halamshiral was a study of opposites. The Orlesians had been forced to wake before dawn, driven into line for a march, and then marched for almost an hour before arriving on the field. Afterward they had spent another two hours being driven into line by Chevaliers, all without being fed after a second caravan of food failed to materialize,it had been caught along the banks of Lake Celestine by torrential rains and was two weeks behind schedule. The levies were exhausted, hungry, and had little hope for the day. The Chevaliers were little better. Many were recovering from hangovers from the night before, or were in the process of eating yet more rations, which hardly helped the morale of the levies. Many Chevaliers had taken bets about how many Fereldans would die by their hand that day, and more were simply ready to prove themselves, and fight anyone who might disagree.

The Fereldans by contrast had known the Orlesians were coming almost immediately and so their soldiers had been awoken long after the Orlesians had departed the city. While Orlais's armies were pushed into formation just out of sight the Fereldans ate a quickly prepared hot meal, and washed it down with a tea brewed from pine needles. Their officers were, if not brilliant, mostly competent. Their commander, Aedan Cousland, had a premade battle plan for the field, and had endeavored for his junior officers to understand their responsibilities. He was also the greatest strategist Fereldan had ever known, and likely second only to Michael Rosselin himself in Thedan history.

The Orlesian lines alternated between spearmen and crossbowmen, with several groups of mace-wielding heavy infantry as well…In addition, there were twelve thousand mercenaries within the Orlesian ranks... Their forces were finished with a force of eight thousand thousand mounted sergeants and ten thousand Chevaliers. In total just under 80,000 Orlesian soldiers were on the field.

The Chevaliers were arrayed in several positions, but as the Orlesian line advanced they lost discipline and three thousand charged.

None of them made it to Fereldan lines. In a series of volleys musketeers wiped out the entire wave of Chevaliers that came down upon them. Then the cannons began to fire. The enfilading barrage was devastating to the the enormous column of Orlesian troops. Four thousand Orlesian levies broke and ran after the volley, only to be run down by Chevaliers before they could escape.

As the soldiers came into range the musketeers and archers began to fire. Aiming to win a significant stroke of victory de Chevin sent his eight thousand sergeants and the remaining Chevaliers to break the Fereldan cavalry. The Orlesian charge took heavy casualties from the fire of the musketeers. Those who survived were caught in the offguard by a Fereldan cavalry countercharge.

Battle between the two forces of cavalry was joined, and shortly thereafter the Orlesian army hit the Fereldan force. The more experienced, trained, and disciplined Fereldan army gave ground slowly under the superior numbers still facing them, but only in the center. Both the right and left held fast, and then began to advance and close inward.

Finally the pikemen in the Fereldan center stopped giving way and solidified. Mounted Chasind and Dalish forces fell upon the Orlesian flanks with a fury, sending arrows and javelins into their ranks, and ensuring none of the Orlesians could escape. The final nail in the Orlesian coffin came when de Chevin was killed by a Fereldan saber, and the Orlesian cavalry broke. Rather than pursuing the Fereldan cavalry circled behind the Orlesian lines, and charged against their rear.

A slaughter followed. The Orlesians were too tightly packed to fight back effectively, many could not even throw down their weapons in surrender…

When the final group surrendered sixty-thousand Orlesian soldiers were dead, including four thousand Chevaliers. Another twenty-five thousand were captured. Most would eventually settle in Fereldan, and bring their families from Orlais. This decision would ultimately spare those lucky few many of the horrors of the coming conflicts…

Halamshiral fell three days later and the Fereldans settled into the city for winter…

Celene was forced to place Chalons in charge of Orlesian military operations. On the last day of the year Fereldan sent terms for negotiation to Orlais, primarily demanding occupied areas and unrestricted access to the Sulfur Lakes region and the surrender of officers involved in the Halamshiral massacre. Celene refused.

Two days later, citing border clashes and support of rebels, Nevarra declared war upon Orlais.

**A/N: Thanks to Hannibal for the actual plan, as it was borrowed wholesale. In universe, the SI suggested it and Aedan modified the plan to the situation.**


	22. The FereldanOrlesian War Part V

Part V

The Heartlands and Southern Campaigns

The coming of spring saw Fereldan forces strike south down the Imperial Road, taking the cities of Lydes and Verchiel after quick bombardments of the walls…

As the Fereldan army approached the city of Montsimmard the Marquis sent an offer to surrender the city without a fight. Marquis de Montsimmard (later the Arl of Montsimmard) had a daughter who had the gift of magic, but due to the increasing animosity between the Chantry and the Circle did not wish her to be enrolled in the Orlesian Circle. The Fereldan Experiment however seemed a perfect solution, keeping his daughter out of the traditional Circle and giving her freedom to travel, and keeping her safe from what he saw as a coming conflict. Aedan Cousland, remember his own experience with mages, accepted the Marquis's offer and Montsimmard became the first city in traditional Orlais to officially swear allegiance to the Fereldan crown…

A new Orlesian army, this one consisting of forty thousand soldiers arrived near Val Firmin to pull the Fereldans into battle. This new army was commanded by Hugh de Crecy, a capable commander who under most circumstances would have been ideal, unfortunately Crecy was in poor health in the area around Celestine and died of yellow fever less than a month into his campaign.

The responsibility fell to his second in command, Enzo de Soissons, an equally able commander…de Crecy's death was a harbinger however as dysentery struck the Orlesian army. The Circle Mages attached to the army, forbidden to actively fight fellow Andrastians, worked quickly to overcome the disease, but eight thousand Orlesians had died and many others were weakened…

On Cloudreach 6, Aedan Cousland ambushed the Orlesian army along the banks of Lake Celestine, driving thousands of soldiers into the water to drown…When the battle was finished Orlesian casualties totaled nearly twenty-five thousand dead, four thousand wounded. Fereldan lost three thousand dead, four thousand wounded…

Orlais's difficulties mounted as a two pronged Nevarran invasion began, decisively defeating the Orlesian Northern and Eastern armies, already weakened as much of their strength had been spent against the Fereldans, in a series of battles. After an assault by the Nevarran fleet the city of Val Chevin surrendered. The second Nevarran force advanced south to the fortress of Andorral's Reach, which was besieged…The siege was broken off two months later as an outbreak of disease took a heavy toll on the Nevarran attackers. The sickness spread to the Orlesian defenders after the siege was broken, killing a quarter of the survivors…

Areas brought under Fereldan control rarely saw disease outbreaks. In part this was due to the larger than normal number mages with the Fereldan army, and the lack of extended sieges…The Fereldans did little to garrison the cities theoretically under their control, preferring to leave old nobles in place, though the ease with which Fereldan artillery reduced defenses left a very clear message to the local rulers the possible consequences of resistance after a surrender had been accepted…

This practice worked well for the Fereldans who rapidly built popularity among the local peasants for paying for any provisions they needed, which brought memories of the Orlesian armies which had come through the previous year stealing food as the officers deemed it necessary. Abuses of the civilian population were also both relatively rare and punished harshly when caught. Again the locals had to compare the behavior of their enemies with the harsher treatment by their own nobles…

Ultimately Fereldan's practice of leaving the local nobles with little oversight would come back on the aristocracy as the peasants found themselves resentful of the harsh treatment they had been accustomed too, but now without Orlesian soldiers to enforce the orders, ultimately leading to the Verlun revolt as the surrounding serfs stormed the keep, killing their ruler and his entire family. In hindsight this was the first battle of the Orlesian Civil War…

By the beginning of Justinian 9.36 Fereldan soldiers had secured the entire Heartlands region of Orlais…

A second, much smaller, Fereldan force continued south, meeting little resistance as Bann Sighard of Dragon's Peak moved to take the city of Mont-de-glace, and with it control over the extensive resources of sulfur. Using local roads Sighard crossed the Gamordan Peaks to take the city unawares, overwhelming the small local army and securing the city. Almost immediately Fereldan began hiring large numbers of locals to mine the sulfur deposits. It was one of many signs to the local population that their new occupiers were here to stay…

The last Orlesian field army met the Fereldans at Lake Foret near the end of the campaign season of 9.36, as one last force to stop the advance on Val Royeaux itself…

Gaspard de Chalons personally led the Imperial army, which was thirty-thousand soldiers against the larger Fereldan force of thirty-eight thousand. De Chalons was a far more capable commander than his predecessors and moved to secure both sides of the river before the battle began, as well as ensuring his troops would not have to cross before the battle. The two sides were drawn up at the beginning of the day in Harvestmere 28.

Fereldan arrayed its forces in the opposite of their normal formation, with Fereldan knights and dwarves occupying the center while pike and shot units held both flanks. Heavy cavalry was held in reserve, while light cavalry took up the far right flank of the Fereldan army. The Fereldans by this point were a battle hardened force, most heavily armed and armored, with total confidence both in themselves and their commanders. The primary weakness the Fereldan army faced was a lack of powder for their guns. After deliberation Aedan Cousland distributed enough ammunition for each cannon to fire three volleys, and each musketeer to fire two volleys. A popular rumor at the time and later was that Cousland remarked to one officer, "Let's hope the men don't fire until they can see the enemies' eyes."

De Chalons arrayed his forces in a completely different manner than his predecessors had. The few Chevaliers fought dismounted in the center, their heavy horses deemed a liability against the Fereldan pikes. These forces were backed up by heavy Orlesian infantry, most wielding maces and wearing scale armor. Filling out the remainder of the center of the Orlesian line were conscripts armed with short spears and carrying small square shields. These forces were widened to give the Fereldans a smaller breadth of soldiers to shoot at, reducing casualties from cannon-fire.

The right flank was held by a force of infantry recruited from the Tirashan forest. These soldiers were ill-trained but brave and, more importantly, they were quick and dispersed enough to reach the pikemen themselves. Each man carried a large round shield and their traditional ax. Apart from a lack of training the primary weakness of this force was their nearly complete lack of armor. The Orlesian left was held by a force of light cavalry recruited from the tribes of the desert in the Western Approach. These soldier primarily used javelins and controlled their horses with rope rather than a bridle, but they were also skilled in using swords and spears at close range. As with the soldiers from Tirashan their primary weakness was the lack of formal training and minimal armor.

The Orlesian center advanced first with their right following shortly after. As normal the Fereldan light cavalry and horse archers moved to screen the Fereldan army with bows and javelins, but were met by their opposite number. As the two light cavalry forces began to battle the Orlesian center met the Fereldan army and the heavy infantry began to battle. As the lines met however the Fereldan cannons fired their first volley of the day, blasting two dozen cannonballs through the Orlesian center, killing hundreds and breaking their cohesion.

The musketeer fired their first volley a moment later, hitting both the Tirashan light infantry and the left flank of the Orlesian army hard. The Tirashan wavered, but held firm and slammed into the pikes that waited for them. As Chalons had planned the Tirashan were able to close with the pikemen, though took heavy losses in the Orlesian light infantry facing the other Fereldan flank was not as lucky. Their shorter spears and shields were unable to stand before the Fereldan heavy infantry and they were pushed back, and the flank began to roll up.

De Chalons reacted faster than his predecessors, quickly moving a heavy infantry reserve to the line to bolster the faltering infantry, and the reinforced line managed to hold their ground.

As the battle ground on however the Fereldan light cavalry maneuvered their opponents into a trap, and the heavy cavalry reserve smashed into the rear of de Chalons's light cavalry forces. The lack of training finally shown through, and the tribesmen broke under the impact of the heavy cavalry charge. Seeing defeat looming the Grand Duke rallied his personal guard and the heavy cavalry moved against the Fereldans.

As they charged however the musketeers fired their second volley. In moments five hundred Orlesian heavy cavalry lay dead, de Chalons among them. With his death the Orlesian cavalry finally routed. Their flanks open to attack the Orlesian army was doomed. Aedan Cousland ordered the second cannon barrage fired in short order, destroying the cohesion the Orlesian central line and allowed the Fereldan knights and dwarves to smash through the defenders.

As they did so the Fereldan cavalry fell upon the Orlesian right flank. Most of the Tirashan had never faced cavalry, and against the lances and javelins of the Fereldan forces they disintegrated, until finally the Fereldans withdrew. As the cavalry withdrew Fereldan's pikemen renewed their attack, and the Tirashan's lack of training was exposed as well and the remaining men broke and ran. Less than five minutes later the entire Orlesian right was surrounded.

The left held better and began making a valiant attempt to retreat back over the river, but as they approached the bridge the final Fereldan artillery barrage was fired, and the bridge was destroyed. As their last hope collapsed the remaining Orlesians surrendered…

It is fortunate for Fereldan that Gaspard de Chalons supported the attack on Amaranthine. While recent analysis has suggested that Orlais almost certainly could not win the Battle of the Exalted Plains, if de Chalons had been in command it is highly probable he could have salvaged much of the army, up to two-thirds, and used the information and experience gained battling the Fereldans to defeat them in a later battle. As happened however de Chalons was unprepared for the level of firepower utilized by the Fereldan guns, underestimating the devastating impact the fire would have on his lines. Had he been in command throughout the war it is highly likely Fereldan would have lost the war, or at least had to negotiate a much less favorable peace...

The Battle of the Foret River was the last chance for Orlais to win the war. Fereldan had very nearly expended its strength on land, and the powder supplies were running out. Had Chalons managed to either win or even force a draw Fereldan would have had to come to the negotiating table. As it was the final Orlesian army in the south was simply gone afterward. Of the thirty-thousand men Chalons had brought to the battle sixteen thousand were dead with another six thousand wounded. Less then four thousand soldiers escaped the battle, with the remaining ten thousand (including most of the wounded) captured. Most of these soldiers would be stripped of their weapons and sent home…

The Fereldans had lost five thousand dead with seven thousand wounded. Healers brought with the army would return many of these men to fighting strength, but the army had been reduced to a mere thirty-thousand men regardless. The cost was worth it however in the Fereldan's eyes because nothing could now stop their advance toward their final goal, Val Royeaux.

After wintering in Val Foret the Fereldan army began moving again, and on Cloudreach 1 9.37 the Fereldan army arrived outside Val Royeaux itself…

**To guest 12: Now, now, let's be fair to Robespierre, he was nowhere nearly as brutal as history gives him hell for. That's not to say you're wrong about terror, but still.**

**I think I laid out the stance toward occupied lands fairly well above, but just in case here's a rough summary of normal policy:**

**-When the army reaches a city it is given a chance to surrender. If it refuses the city walls are blasted down. At this point a second offer is sent, with a clear message that any city which resists at this point will see every ruler in the city swing afterward, and no quarter will be given to the defenders. So far no city has refused the opportunity to surrender.**

**A city taken by option 1 sees its government left intact, and the populace is not required to do anything further except leave Fereldan supply trains alone (given that these are normally escorted by Werewolves or Dalish hunters this is normally not a problem). If necessary crops will be seized from local farmers, but these people are to be compensated for the loss of their goods. While not a policy allowed in modern times it is a far more generous policy then that offered by the Orlesians (which as noted previously is give it to us or we kill you, on one or two occasions it was give it to us AND we'll kill you, but Solona doesn't know about those).**

**Soldiers caught abusing the local population are disciplined, usually with extra miserable duties for lower level offenses (petty theft mostly), lashes for more serious offenses (rape for instance) or executions (primarily for murder). While not as harsh as would be preferred this is still a far more enforced system than exists anywhere else in Thedas. Also, these offenses are relatively rare, the Fereldan army just doesn't stay in one place long enough to give soldiers who might be so inclined an opportunity.**

**There are incidents of course, but again compared to the standards of most other nations Fereldan's army is the strictest south of Par Vollen.**


	23. The FereldanOrlesian War Part VI

The Fall of Val Royeaux and the War's End

Nevarran forces arrived outside the Orlesian Capital two days after the Fereldan army and rapidly completed the encirclement…

Fereldan had city sieges down to a very simple program, smash the walls with artillery, then demand (and accept) a surrender. The local leaders would be informed of what was expected, and the army would march on. The leaders would then be informed, in full view of the destroyed walls, if there were further problems the Fereldans would come back. This threat was typically a bluff, the Fereldans simply did not have the resources to retreat and hope to continue the advance later…

Val Royeaux's walls fell on Cloudreach 8. Per protocol Cousland offered generous occupation terms if the city surrendered without a fight. The city refused…

Cousland, stunned by the refusal ordered his artillery to blast open further sections of the wall to show how useless resistance was at this stage of the war…He then sent terms again. Again Orlais refused…

With rising problems elsewhere Fereldan was hurried to end the war with Orlais, and on Justinian 20 Cousland received a simple order from King Alisair. Either the city would surrender by the end of Cloudreach, or it should be stormed. The order was given over the objections of the Fereldan chancellor, who predicted a city battle would be a bloodbath…

In desperation to avoid urban warfare Cousland ordered the artillery to begin firing into the sections of the city owned by the Empress and nobility. Despite the continuing bombardment Celene was steadfast in her refusal to let Val Royeaux fall. On Cloudreach 23 Aedan Cousland presented a final ultimatum, this time for unconditional surrender. Upon delivery of his terms Cousland is stated to have remarked, "You have two choices for the future Celene. If you surrender now the King will grant the defenders full courtesy. If you force us to attack I will do everything I can to preserve the lives of my soldiers."

Again the offer was refused. At dusk, Cousland ordered Fereldan soldiers to begin preparations to attack the city…

Just before dawn on Cloudreach 25 Cousland moved his final weapons into position and ordered the final bombardment of the city begin. As dawn broke over Val Royeaux the rocket batteries were fired. Each rocket was propelled by just over one pound of gunpowder and contained a small amount of lyrium sand embedded in the tip.

The lyrium sand was a highly explosive substance, and was far more volatile than blackpowder, and upon impact it detonated. The rockets were impossible to aim, and many impacted in the more heavily populated and flammable lower class sections of Val Royeaux, and by noon the city was in flames. During this time the White Spire was hit by repeated misaimed artillery strikes, and after several hours of instability the top third of the Circle broke and fell…

Cousland waited overnight for the worst of the fires to die down before ordering his soldiers into the city at dawn the following day. Shortly afterward Prince Oliver Pentaghast ordered his own forces to advance as well.

Fereldan troops moved rapidly into the city, the shattered defenders unable to resist the more experienced soldiers. The most notable portion of fighting took place just inside the Westernmost gate of the city where a group of Orlesians attacked Aedan Couslands staff as he moved into the city. Cousland, who hadn't anticipated the sheer devastation the rockets would inflict on the city ordered as many taken alive as possible.

Only a single man was captured. He was of course Maximillian Arras. Upon being brought before Cousland, Arras is said to have demanded of him, "What gives you the right to destroy us?"

Cousland infamously answered, "Your rulers started this war, your Empress refused to surrender after we offered mercy. If you wish to blame anyone, blame her. We continue only until they quit, or until we make them quit."

History can only wonder how much suffering would have been avoided had the entire Orlesian party been killed…

On the third day of fighting Empress Celene received news from inland that her final hope for victory, an army marching from the north, had been intercepted by a Nevarran force and, though victorious, would arrive four days later than planned. Facing total defeat she sent a request to Aedan Cousland for terms. His answer consisted of two words: Unconditional surrender.

Seeing no choice Celene accepted.

Val Royeaux's surrender was far harsher than those of any other city. The entire Imperial treasury was confiscated, the summer palace stripped of valuables, and Celene and her court were taken into custody. Those nobles shown to be involved in the Massacre of Halamshiral were sent back to the city to stand trial before the city courts, overseen by the Fereldan Army.

In total over eighty thousand inhabitants and defenders died before the city fell, as well as thirteen thousand Fereldans and eleven thousand Nevarrans. The loss of life, including tens of thousands of civilians was nearly unprecedented in Thedan warfare. Like so many other unprecedented events of the Fereldan/Orlesian War, this too would be a harbinger of the years to come.

Shortly afterward negotiations, overseen by Divine Justinia, began between representatives of each country to formally end the war. Representing Fereldan were Arl Teagan Guerrin, Arlessa Shianni Tabris, and Teyrn Fergus Cousland. Orlais was represented by Empress Celene and Chancellor Brialla. Nevarra was represented by Crown Prince Oliver Pentaghast and Baroness Alia Pentaghast.

The final terms were harsh to Orlais, though less than some had expected (and significantly less than some representatives wished)…

Articles of Peace between the nations of Orlais, Nevarra, and Fereldan

Article One:

Upon the first day of Justinianfollowing the signing of this treaty the war between the nation of the Orlesian Empire and the nations of the Kingdom of Fereldan and the Kingdom of Nevarra will be terminated and normal relations shall resume. Upon signing of the treaty all hostile action underway shall be ceased.

Article Two:

Her Orlesian Majesty agrees and acknowledges Fereldan possession over the regions of Orlais comprising the areas East of a line extending along the Celestine River connecting Lake Celestine to the Waking Sea, and proceeding southwest to the Gamordan Peaks. Then proceeding northwest to the fortress of Arl Dumat. Then proceeding south along the main river system to Sulfur point. Her Majesty cedes all right and claims to this territory for herself and her heirs.

Her Majesty further agrees to transfer all elves who wish to move to this region right of passage, paid for by the Orlesian government. Those who elect to move shall be offered full Fereldan citizenship upon taking an oath of loyalty. Any Orlesian citizens residing in the ceded region will have the right to repatriate at the expense of the Orlesian Empire into other region within Orlais. Those who do not excercise this right will be offered Fereldan citizenship upon taking an oath of loyalty to the Kingdom of Fereldan.

The rights of passage of citizens will be ended not less than three years after treaty ratification. Final termination shall be agreed upon by arbitration between the Kingdom of Fereldan and the Empire of Orlais.

These territories are agreed to have been ceded in lieu of any reparations to be paid by the Orlesian Empire.

Article Three

Her Orlesian Majesty agrees and acknowledges Nevarran rule over the regions of Orlais East of the Chevin River and along a line proceeding north to the field of Ghislain, then proceeding on a line West to the Imperial Highway. Then along the Imperial Highway to the North at Andorrals Reach. Then proceeding West to the recognized border of Nevarra in the Blasted Hills. In addition the Orlesian Empire agrees to withdraw all military forces from the Hunterhorn Mountains except those which are necessary for the policing of the region.

These territories are agreed to have been ceded in lieu of any reparations paid by the Orlesian Empire.

Article Four

In the event Orlais fails to follow through on points of the treaty Fereldan shall have the right to occupy the region north of the Gamordan Peaks, to the Foret River and West to the Western Approaches

Any occupation shall be ended not less than three months following Orlais's resumption of treaty obligations.

Article Five

In the event Orlais fails to follow through on points of the Treaty Nevarra shall have the right to occupy all Orlesian lands to the West and North of the Imperial Highway in the Arlesans region.

Any occupation shall be ended not less than six months following Orlais's resumption of treaty obligations.

Conclusion:

Orlais surrendered nearly one third of its territory following the end of the war. In just under two years the nation had gone from the most powerful country in Thedas to a a mere major power, weaker than either of its neighbors. Fereldan was established as the rising Great Power of Thedas. Nevarra secured its border with Orlais, as well as effectively stopping support for rebels within the Blasted Hills who had made Nevarran control of the region shaky…

More importantly however the treaty gave Fereldan complete control of Thedas's largest source of sulfur. When the secret of gunpowder inevitably leaked just a few years later the other nations of Thedas found themselves reliant on Fereldan exports. This allowed the Fereldan government to charge significant markups, and nations were forced to pay the fee to keep their militaries on an even footing with one another, while paying for a significant portion of Fereldan's moves toward both an ironclad fleet and smokeless powder over the coming decades.

It is fortunate for Thedas that this occurred, otherwise the incredibly destructive Mage Rebellion and subsequent conflicts might have been far worse, hard as that is to imagine…

From a long-term perspective Fereldan conduct during the war changed the way war was fought forever. Fereldan had started the war nearly broke, but through the issuance of debt was able to outspend Orlais by nearly a third. The bonds issued by Fereldan also established a basis for later distributions of paper currency which would fund the later conflicts which rocked Thedas throughout the Dragon Age.

Furthermore, the Orlesian surrender effectively destroyed what little authority Celene still maintained over the Orlesian court… On Drakonis 6, 9.38 the Heartlands Revolt began…

**To guest12: Well yes, and yes his first name is taken from Robespierre, but that doesn't mean there will be revolutionary terror. There will be, but the general point stands. :)**

**The main resources Fereldan has problems with are sulfur in sufficient quantities (which is now no longer a problem), and more importantly saltpeter. Developing saltpeter in large enough quantities of large-scale gunpowder production is not easy or quick. In the 19th century of OTL this mostly came from the guano islands (I'm not kidding about this. Look it up, lots of Pacific Islands including Midway were claimed by the US and other nations because of their deposits of shit. In addition, Fereldan has problems with controlling humidity when manufacturing gunpowder. Its largely only the application of magic which allows the relatively large production which has taken place. As procedures advance (and a few guano islands are discovered in the Amaranthine Ocean this will) powder production will be increased significantly.**

**As for treaty terms, hey if you can't have a nice little vengeance war say ten years down the line what's the point?**


	24. Chapter 14

**A/N: We've reached the final portion of the story. Act III is also fairly short, the next two chapters will cover the final days of the struggle between the mages and Templars of Kirkwall.**

I kissed Bethany one last time and started down onto the dock. She held on a little longer and finally asked, "Are you sure I can't come?"

I turned back with a sad smile and answered, "I'm sorry, but Valena's made it clear Meredith is clamping down on mages in the city more than usual."

She nodded sadly, "I know. Just, when everything goes bad make sure my brother gets out alive."

I hugged her and said, "I will, don't worry."

I turned and when I got to the ship Alistair was waiting. He sighed, "And you're sure war is inevitable?"

I shrugged, but finally said, "Not sure, but I think its coming. We didn't manage to get the idol, the viscount is still dead, so far nothing's mattered. We'll push it back as far as possible. We'll get out when the time comes, but we both know Fereldan isn't ready for another war."

Alistair's silence was answer enough. Finally he said, "Then give us as much time as possible. I'll extend an invitation to the Divine to tour Fereldan's holy sites, just in case."

Chapter 14

"_Wait a minute," Cassandra said. "If the Fereldans killed the Arishok, how did Hawke become the Champion? Every story I've heard says he did it."_

_Varric coughed, then finally said, "Um, I may have exaggerated The Tale of the Champion slightly." Cassandra glared at him, and Varric quickly explained, "Well, the Fereldans didn't want the credit, Meredith already had too much power, someone had to be the city's savior. So I talked Valena into lending me a printing press inside the embassy, and printed up a few hundred fliers talking about Hawke's heroism. May have added a bit about a flaming sword."_

_Cassandra scowled, "Then the whole thing was a lie? Hawke wasn't a hero."_

_Varric immediately snapped, "Bullshit. Hawke was still the Champion of Kirkwall. He may not have done what I claimed, but he helped people all over the city, helped keep the peace as long as possible, helped rebuild the city guard, and hundreds of other jobs to help Kirkwall. Just because it all blew up at the end doesn't negate the rest of his work."_

_The seeker sighed, "Then tell me, how did it all end?"_

_Varric finished his drink and waved for another. Cassandra sent for one, and Varric began, "The battle against the Qunari devastated Kirkwall. Nearly two-thirds of the experienced members of the City Guard were killed, the Templars lost a quarter of their number. Half the nobles in the city died, including the viscount and his only son, who was found armed and armored inside the ruins of the Keep alongside the Qunari._

"_The death of so many Guards left Meredith as the primary power in the city, and the destruction of the Chantry left Grand Cleric Elthina unwilling to oppose her. As a result Meredith clamped down on magic more than ever, and started turning Kirkwall into little more than an extension of her own power…_

* * *

><p>"Have you heard from your sister," Varric asked as Hawke settled into his usual chair in the Hanged Man.<p>

Hawke shook his head, "Not recently. Last I heard she had been promoted to Senior Enchanter of the Gwarren Circle. I wish there was time to visit. I haven't seen her since the wedding."

Varric nodded, "Speaking of, how was it? My invitation seems to have gotten lost."

Hawke laughed, "It was small, especially for the second most powerful person in Fereldan. Maybe two dozen people total. You should have heard the music though. Next time we get Clark drunk," Varric burst out laughing, Clark's aversion to alcohol was famous in the city, to the point it had become a small bet among the surviving nobles for who could manage it first. Hawke let the laughter die and continued, "Try to get him to sing something. You've never heard anything like it."

Varric started to answer when there was a knock at the door. The dwarf frowned, none of the servers would have knocked and no one else interrupted the head of the Tethras family, and surreptitiously moved Bianca closer to him, then called, "Come in."

The door opened and a Templar marched in and bowed slightly to Hawke before saying, "Serrah Hawke, her grace, Knight Commander Meredith Stannard, defender of the city, requests an audience at your earliest convenience."

Hawke glanced at Varric, before answering, "Please inform the Knight Commander I will meet her in two hours." The Templar bowed again and exited.

Hawke turned back to the dwarf and finally said, "I wonder what she wants."

Varric sighed, "Probably found out your sister is a mage, and now she wants you tested or arrested, or who knows what." He set his mug down and said, "Just be careful Hawke, being the Champion is probably the only thing keeping Meredith from having you locked away."

Hawke nodded and stood, then finally said, "Speaking of, someday you are going to have to tell me how I was declared Champion by the way."

Varric laughed a little, "Well, next time you don't want fame make sure you don't leave for a wedding the day I borrow a printing press."

* * *

><p>The Gallows were, if anything, even gloomier than the last time Hawke had stood here so many years ago. It was a little odd not being afraid here. Bethany was far away, safe in her castle in Gwarren, or in the Circle teaching students. Mother was living in Denerim as a guest of the king, she wouldn't be turned out if her children were arrested.<p>

There were a dozen Templars standing guard over the entrance, and no mages were outside. Hawke shook his head, they were probably on lockdown again. After a moment a Templar Hawke took a moment to recognize as Kerran, saluted and announced, "Serrah Hawke. The Knight Commander is expecting you, please follow me."

The young man led Hawke up the stairs, then through a maze of passages, until finally stopping in front of a door. Kerran opened the door and announced, "The Champion of Kirkwall."

The Templar stepped back as a voice answered from within, "Thank you, please send him in."

Hawke stepped inside and found the Knight Commander sitting at a desk looking over a series of reports. She motioned for Hawke to take a seat. He did, and Meredith let the silence sit for a moment before saying, "I could have you and your entire little band arrested, harboring a mage for nearly twenty-four years, to think she escaped notice for so long." Hawke started to answer, but a glare silenced him. "I am however willing to pardon you for a small favor."

She passed one of the papers over. Hawke scanned through it. The report talked about a series of murders in the city. She let it sink in, then explained, "Over the last two weeks six…shall we say ladies have been murdered. Murdered by demons. There have been traces of lyrium found at the scene. Each one had their throat cut, and organs have been ripped out." She paused and then finished, "One more thing. Each of these ladies was known to keep company with Templar recruits. I don't want word getting out, understand."

Hawke nodded, then asked, "And if I find the killer?"

The Knight Commander smiled icily, "A full pardon for defending your apostate sister, and certain of your associates."

After a moment Hawke answered, "Fine. I'll find your killer, but after that we're done, understand."

Meredith nodded in return, "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

><p>"You mean we're getting asked, by the Knight Commander, to investigate whores?" Varric asked. "Excuse me, I think I might be dreaming."<p>

Hawke laughed a bit, "Have you heard anything?"

Varric sighed, "No. They're really covering up anything that's going on." He paused, and finally said, "You know, the Blooming Rose isn't the whole house in the city, but they aren't as large or popular. Where did the report say the murders were taking place?"

Hawke thought back and answered, "Around the Foundry District of Lowtown."

Varric nodded, "There is a business nearby. Let's see what we can find."

* * *

><p>The brothel, Hawke didn't think it even had a name, was a small building situation just off the market district, right before the Lowtown Foundry. It was, if anything, even worse than the Hanged Man. As Hawke pushed the door open he could hear the, business, in the back rooms even from so far ahead. The smell was terrible, and the lighting almost nonexistent. A young elf hurried up as Varric and Merrill followed and asked quickly, "How many, how long?"<p>

Varric held up one hand and said, "We're here on other business. What can you tell us about the murders in the area?"

The elf went pale and quickly said, "There have been none beyond the normal so far as I know."

Hawke smiled, trying to look comforting, "I'm working with the Templars, you can tell me."

The elf gulped and said, "They told me not to tell, that I would get transferred to the back." Hawke sighed, then pulled out three sovereigns and passed them over. The girl held them for a minute, then said, "Well I guess if you really have Meredith's permission…They've been our girls. Six of them, ripped apart almost. The Templars think it's magic. They were always girls who are favorites of the recruits, each murdered the day after being with one. None of them know yet, we've told them they took jobs somewhere else."

Hawke nodded, "And are any of the ladies with Templars now?"

The elf quickly picked up her book, flipped through it and said, "Yes. Arani has seen three this evening." She paused and said, "Arani's a favorite of the Templars, they say she looks like Meredith, and apparently the Knight Commander is a popular fantasy. She gets off in a little over an hour. Would you like to talk to her?"

After a moment Hawke answered, "That won't be necessary. Thank you for your time." He passed another sovereign, and quickly led the other two outside.

Varric finally asked, "Well?"

Hawke thought for a moment, then finally said, "I think this Arani is going to be attacked tonight. Follow her, and we'll find the culprit."

Varric nodded, "Understood."

Hawke turned to Merrill and said, "Are you ready?"

She smiled and answered, "Always."

The trio settled in to wait, watching customers come in and out the front door, until finally a number of women exited the building. Varric quickly pointed to the sole blonde in the group and said, "I guess that's her." He finally added, "I really don't see much resemblance."

Hawke had to agree, but didn't answer. With a gesture he led the trio along behind the woman. In the twisting alleys of Kirkwall they lost her for a moment, until finally rounding a corner and the blonde woman lay dead in the street. Standing over her was a figure wearing a Templar cloak, and carrying a short knife. Hawke heard him mutter, "Useless, they are all useless. Just a few…"

His face snapped up as the trio came closer, and Hawke saw Kerran, his eyes burning red. The boy's face fell as he recognized the interlopers. Finally he said, "I should have known Meredith would send you after me. The great Garrett Hawke, the one who proudly pronounced the boy clean so long ago." There came a laugh from somewhere inside Kerran, and the body of the recruit began to twist until an abomination stood where he had been. With a horrible voice it said, "You let me go, and I've been there all this time, right under the Commander's nose. Congratulations."

Hawke swung his shield up and said, "What are you doing with the women?"

The monster laughed again, "I feast upon them of course. They never last long though, not under the rigors I put their bodies through." With a quick motion the creature lunged forward, grasping at Hawke as it did so. He met it with his shield, and swung his sword down on the creature. It ignored the blow, and ripped Hawke's shield away, tearing through the metal with power built up over so long a time. It lunged again, only for Varric to fire, hitting the creature in the neck. It stumbled backward, then Merrill unleashed her power on it.

Twisting and turning the stone around the creature she dragged it to the ground, and immobilized it. Hawke raised his sword, and with another blow took the creature's head. Even with the head gone its struggled continued for several minutes, but finally the body died.

The trio stood over the former body of a Templar, then finally Varric said, "Do you want to tell the Commander?"

Hawke shook his head, "Absolutely not, but we have no choice."

* * *

><p>"Kerran," Meredith said flatly. "Kerran was possessed and he was behind the murders. You're serious."<p>

Hawke nodded sadly, "Yes. It seems he was possessed while kidnapped years ago."

Meredith slammed her armored fist on the desk and snapped, "I should have executed him then. I knew he was a danger, but Cullen assured me he was free of contamination. This is what happens when we are soft on those people. Mages must be controlled." Hawke was silent as the Knight Commander regained her composure. Finally Meredith said, "Regardless you have done your work, and done it well. You are hereby pardoned of all crimes against the Chantry past or present. Now go, I have to clean this up."

Hawke stood and exited, not wanting to push Meredith's patience any more than it already was. Behind him he heard Meredith snap, "Get Cullen in here. I want an explanation."

Hawke hurried away, trying to get as far from the Knight Commander's office as possible, just in case Cullen decided to name him. As he arrived at the entrance to the Gallows one of the Templars said, "Excuse me Serrah, I have a note here for you."

Hawke turned and asked, "Yes, what is it?"

The Templar wordlessly passed over the letter, then whispered, "Not here. Meredith would have my job if she found out about this."

Hawke nodded and hurried to the ferry. As the small boat started away from the docks he opened up the letter and read:

_Serrah Hawke,_

_I hope this letter finds you in better condition than I or my charges. You're errand for the Knight Commander has raised alarm within the Circle, and though I do not know the purpose I can guess at the intent. Meredith has become convinced the entire Circle is against her, and unfortunately she is right. Word of activities of a certain Templar have reached my ears, and though Meredith no longer heeds my council I hope to resolve the situation presently. If you are interested I will be waiting in the old Qunari compound for the next three nights just after midnight. Please come alone, I shall be._

_-O_

Hawke blinked. He guessed the letter was from the First Enchanter, he had heard the name somewhere, though couldn't quite recall it. He made a mental note to at least hear out whomever had sent the letter, but in the meantime he had one other trip to make.

* * *

><p>The Fereldan embassy was as chaotic as ever. Papers were scattered, drawings half finished before being discarded covered most of the chairs, crossed out formulas dotted some, and mathematical signs Hawke hadn't even heard of were on most of them. Valena still sat outside greeting visitors, but virtually all the work the ambassador was supposed to do had been shifted to her, and she had her own assistant now, a timid elf from the Denerim alienage named Amethyne.<p>

The young woman motioned Hawke down the hall. Hawke proceeded to the normal door where he found Clark doodling numbers on a piece of paper. As Hawke entered the teyrn asked, "Do you know how hard it is recreating a present value table?" He didn't wait for an answer before continuing, "I don't even remember the stupid formula. I think two is done, but I miss having a calculator…"

Hawke cleared his throat to interrupt before the teyrn could again go off on a jargon laden rant about a subject Hawke neither knew nor cared anything about. Clark sighed, but nodded for Hawke to start. Hawke quickly explained what had happened, and he waited for a reaction.

It didn't come. Clark just sat there for over a minute, before finally he said, "That's not possible." Hawke started to say it was, but before he could Clark said, "I mean it is literally not possible. Kerran was clean, he was always clean. Every single time we ran the test he was clean. It didn't matter whether it was Merrill or Anders, the result was the same."

Hawke started to object, Merrill had not been there and he had no idea who this Anders was. Clark however ignored him, instead he just repeated, "It's not possible. Something must have gone wrong, but what?" He looked up and said, "You are sure it was Kerran? Not a duplicate, not an imposter?"

Hawke nodded sadly. "It seems you were wrong, and six people died."

Clark's face hardened and he answered, "I was not wrong. Something else happened, it must have. He must have been possessed later. Some mage who wasn't there was responsible."

The argument went nowhere. Clark simply would not admit to a mistake in judgement. But as Hawke left, he suddenly thought back to something Clark had said, and wondered why Merrill would have been able to tell. He put the thought out of his mind however as he started home for supper. Tonight he had a rendezvous to keep. Other questions could wait a day or two.

**To guest12: You are quite right that currently rockets are little use against dragons, too inaccurate, and the payload is just too small when they hit. They caused so much damage to Val Royeaux primarily because most of the rockets landed in areas which, in the words of Terry Pratchett, was dry timber waterproofed by tar. Smaller guns are much more effective in the short term.**

**The Dales situation will be explained during a section at the end of this story focusing on the organization and development of Fereldan. For the short version though: The Dales are the third teyrnir in the Kingdom, under the leadership of Teyrnessa Lanaya (the Dalish Keeper of the Origins Clan), who is the effective leader of the Dalish who have essentially thrown their lot in with Fereldan (they are not too welcome in other kingdoms at the moment, and I mean less than normal). Note, this is not all, or even a majority of Dalish elves who view the ones who have as traitors. The Dalish are not particularly happy with this arrangement (they wanted full autonomy), but the Divine is not willing to tolerate a heathen state on Orlais's southern border. In addition, while the Dalish wanted a state for their own the simple fact of the matter is there aren't ENOUGH Dalish to control said state, as the vast majority of the elves living there (remember all those immigrants from the treaty) are Andrastians, and are quite happy being Andrastians. Meanwhile the Dalish religion has the official status of tolerated, and elves have significant legal protections extended to them, even more than exist in Fereldan proper, so the status quo will stand.**


	25. Chapter 15

Excerpt from a letter discovered in the former Fereldan embassy of Kirkwall's Hightown, 9.42 DA. Of the estimated three page length only the intended receiver and part of the last page is still legible. The rest of the letter was burned.

W,

…Divine is growing impatient with the Free Marches. The ongoing rise of blood magic and apostates is pushing her to calling for an annulment of the Circle, perhaps even an Exalted March…

You should leave soon, and take as many as possible...

Sincerely,

L

The answering letter, which was never sent, was discovered in the wreckage as well. Only two words remain:

…need time…

Chapter 15

Hawke cautiously entered the former Qunari compound. The gates had long ago been stolen, probably melted down in some Lowtown smithy for the metal. Anything of value was gone as well, the looters had had plenty of time to go over the compound over the past years. He was half-surprised to find Clark already there, playing cards with himself.

He looked up as Hawke came inside and said, "So I assume I wasn't the only one who got a note from the First Enchanter?"

Hawke shook his head, "Apparently not." He paused and asked, "But, if Meredith's had the Gallows on lockdown how did you get one?"

Clark smiled a little, "You are talking about the most powerful mage in the city how do you think?" He paused, then finished, "He bribed a Templar of course."

The pair waited for the appointed time, then finally a small figure entered through one of the holes knocked in the side of the compound. First Enchanter Orsino was an elf, which surprised Hawke, people in the city knew little about Circle politics.

The First Enchanter paused, then waved a hand in a gesture Hawke recognized as a spell to show if anyone else was nearby. Orsino frowned, then waved a hand again, then again. Finally he shrugged and advanced, apparently satisfied. "Thank you both for coming," Orsino said as he advanced inside. "There's a…situation in the Circle I need resolved, but for various reasons I cannot have someone inside be involved."

He paused, then asked, "What do you know about the Rite of Tranquility?"

Hawke thought back and immediately remembered his father's explanation, "It separates a mage from the Fade. They lose their powers and any ability to feel."

Orsino nodded, "True, but there's more to it. The Rite is not allowed to be used on mages who have passed the Harrowing. Any mage who would otherwise have been given the Rite is to be either executed or imprisoned depending on the alleged crime."

Clark sat up and said, "Let me guess, someone's performing the Rite on mages who have passed the Harrowing?"

Orsino blinked in surprise, but finally answered, "Yes. I don't know who, but the number of Tranquil has increased rapidly over the past three years, and after my own investigation I have discovered that nearly half of them are qualified Enchanters. I brought my concerns to the Knight Commander, but she ignored me."

Orsino continued with his explanation, and as he did so Hawke noticed Clark had suddenly frowned as if remembering something from a long time before. After some time the First Enchanter finished, "I don't know who's doing it, but…"

Clark suddenly said, "Ser Alrik."

Orsino snapped his gaze to the Fereldan and said, "What?"

Clark scowled, "Ser Alrik is the one." He looked at the two who were looking puzzled before continuing, "Some years ago Alrik sent a proposal to the Divine to make every mage in Thedas Tranquil. She rejected him. He probably gave the same proposal to Meredith and was rejected by her as well."

Orsino asked, "How do you know?"

Clark shrugged, "When you are on a first name basis with the Divine's Left Hand you pick up information."

Orsino nodded, "Very well. I leave it in your capable hands. Now I must get back to the Gallows before I'm missed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not part of Varric's narrative.**

Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I would have literally hit myself if Hawke and Orsino hadn't been there. How could I have forgotten Alrik? All the stupid unimportant things I could remember, plot details and the Lord of the Rings and King Arthur to the smallest point, but this, one of the most important people in Kirkwall just hadn't occurred to me. Stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>And we're back.<strong>

"You're sure this is the place?" Hawke asked as the pair looked down the entrance.

Clark nodded, "Oh yes, I'm sure."

"How?" Hawke asked.

Clark sighed, "The same way I knew the lyrium idol was inside the Lost Thaig, the same way I knew there was a detour. I know everything."

Hawke shrugged, "Okay fine, don't tell me. Where does this tunnel lead exactly?"

Clark answered, "No idea. Lyrium smugglers use it to get extra lyrium to the Templars. Now let's go." He drew his sword, which glowed slightly in the tunnel. In his other hand he drew a short weapon Hawke had never seen before. It looked a bit like a miniature crossbow but with its arms removed. Clark raised it up to look in a small cylinder, then said, "I've only got six shots, they will need to count."

Hawke shrugged, not really sure what the Fereldan was talking about, but followed him inside.

The pair had gone a bit under one hundred yards into the tunnel when Hawke heard talking from deeper inside. He tapped Clark on the shoulder, and the Fereldan nodded. Ahead there was a bright light and Hawke could see half a dozen Templars standing in a circle around a stone. Standing in the center stood another Templar, over a bound mage.

The woman was sobbing, and Hawke could barely hear her saying, "I passed, you can't do this, you can't…"

The Templar standing over her raised something and answered, "You are wrong, I very much can. And when we are done you will never threaten the world again."

Hawke glanced over at Clark who motioned toward one side, then whispered, "on my signal you move in."

Hawke nodded, then asked, "What is the signal?"

Clark smiled darkly, "You'll work it out."

Hawke shrugged, but did as Clark had told him.

As he took up a position behind a small stone pile he glanced over and saw Clark lying down, pointing the small weapon with both hands. As he did so however Hawke saw a silver gleam behind him as the sword's light reflected off of metal. He didn't have time to cry a warning before the Templar was on the Fereldan.

A moment later the other Templars had turned and moved toward the noise, and a horrible roar ripped through the tunnel, stunning Hawke. The Templar on Clark suddenly stiffened and was pushed off before the Fereldan was on his feet, and the roar was repeated, and another Templar died. Hawke tried to stand, but something held him in place. He had only heard that sound once before, when the Arishok had been killed.

Clark didn't get another shot before the Templars were on him. His sword cleaved through the armor of one Templar, killing him, then the leader smashed the object Hawke hadn't seen before down on his head.

Clark stumbled and as he did so his eyes met Hawke's, still hidden in the darkness, and he gave a short sharp shake of his head, then his eyes glanced toward where the weapon had fallen.

At that signal Hawke held his position, waiting for a chance to move.

The lead Templar, Hawke guessed it war Alrik hauled the Fereldan up and demanded, "Who are you?"

Clark smiled a little and answered, "Aragorn, High King of…"

Alrik punched him. "I said who are you?"

"I am Arthur, rightful king of…"

And again Alrik punched him, before finally saying, "I know a way you will talk no matter what." He turned to the others and said, "Tie him."

They did so, and Hawke crept from his spot to where he was sure the weapon had fallen. As the Templars placed Clark, who wasn't bothering to struggle, in the spot the mage had been, while lifting her out of the way Alrik retook his position.

Hawke reached the spot and started looking, but he couldn't see anything and had to feel his way around. He glanced up, and saw the Templar swing the object down, and there was a horrible flash of light, illuminating the weapon and Hawke grabbed it.

Clark was cut loose as Hawke took up the same stance he had seen Clark take earlier, then Alrik said, "Now, who are you."

After a moment Clark answered tonelessly, "My name is Michael Valentine, I am from the village of Camelot in the southern part of Fereldan."

Alrik smiled triumphantly and asked, "Why are…"

He was cut off as Hawke pulled the trigger. The roar sounded again, but Hawke's shot had missed. He saw a piece of the tunnel fall off almost a foot about the Templar's head, and readied himself to fire again. He pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. Again he did so, and again nothing happened.

Realizing the game was up Hawke grabbed his sword and shield and charged into the Templars. They grabbed their own weapons and met him. As Hawke dodged a blow from one Templar they suddenly seized up as the tunnel was illuminated again, this time by a blast of lightning. The entire group of Templars fell dead as the electricity ran its course. Standing to one side was Clark, all trace of Tranquility gone and the mage, both hands extended and a look of fury on her face.

The mage lowered her hands and asked, "Who are you?"

Hawke stepped forward and said, "Garrett Hawke, and this is William Clark."

Her eyes widened and the mage said, "The Champion? Thank the Maker. Alrik was going to…going to…"

Hawke nodded and set one hand on her shoulder, then said, "It's going to be okay. Don't worry."

As she calmed down he turned to Clark and asked, "How did you survive the Rite?"

Clark shrugged, "Maybe he did it wrong."

"Maybe the Templar who's done this for years suddenly forgot how to do the Rite?" Hawke answered skeptically."

Clark nodded, "Unless of course you are suggesting I'm somehow immune to the Fade of course…"

Hawke snorted, "Okay, maybe you're right. Now we should get out of here." Hawke nodded, and passed him over the weapon. Clark took it, and after a quick inspection he swore.

He held it up and said, "The hammer's bent. And there isn't anyone alive who can fix it." He put the weapon away and said, "damn it all. Come on." He started back down the tunnel, and the other two followed.

The trio emerged into Darktown and Clark was almost immediately met by a soldier who saluted and said, "Sir, the dispatch you've been waiting for has arrived."

Clark nodded, then turned to Hawke and said, "I have to go." Before Hawke could respond the two Fereldans were already walking away.

* * *

><p>"Dead, what do you mean Alrik's dead?" Meredith shouted at Thrask as he delivered the news.<p>

"It seems he was performing the Rite of Tranquility on mages who have passed the Harrowing." Thrask answered. "Hawke is outside if you need to question him further."

Meredith stopped for a moment, composed herself, then said, "Send him in."

Thrask bowed and exited. A moment later the all too familiar form of Garrett Hawke entered the Knight Commander's office. Meredith immediately said, "I want a full account, no details left out do you hear me?"

Hawke quickly began answering, and as he finished Meredith said, "This note, do you still have it?"

Hawke nodded, "Of course." He quickly passed it over, then said, "So, are you ready to talk about the…"

He stopped as Meredith suddenly said, "You are sure this is from the First Enchanter?"

Hawke frowned, not sure why she was asking, "Well yes, but…"

Again he was cut off as Meredith snapped, "Get out." He started to protest, but she again said, "Get out before I have you locked away. There is work to be done."

Hawke sighed, but did as he was told. Loosening the grip the Templars kept on the Circle would have to wait.

**A/N: Excuse me while I go off on a side note for a minute, I HATE this quest in the game. The primary reason is that Ser Alrik's "Tranquil Solution" is an obvious attempt to reference the Final Solution of Nazi Germany. Problem is, the Nazis were the most evil group in the history of the planet Earth, they intentionally murdered at LEAST 12 million people in industrialized murder camps. This is then made worse by the tens of millions who died in the Soviet Union as part of a very concentrated plan to murder somewhere between 90 and 150 million people to make room for the "Aryan" settlers (here reading people Hitler liked).**

**In addition, not only would the vast majority of this population be murdered, but their children would be kept as illiterate and ignorant slaves to be worked all their life by the Nazis, and any trace of Slavic culture was to be eliminated from the Earth. Cities were going to be starved to death, urban people shipped off to be "exterminated through labor" (the Nazi term for worked to death.) Then the cities would be leveled, with Leningrad planned to become a giant lake. Any trace that anyone had ever lived there was going to be erased. If you don't believe me go and look up Generalplan Ost (or don't if you are planning on sleeping soundly again at any point in the next week.)**

**Ser Alrik's plan is a vicious and evil idea. It is also not the industrialized murder of 12 people. Referencing back to the Final Solution (and through that all the other atrocities, and planned atrocities like Generalplan Ost) is a writing tactic that I cannot stand. This entire quest just seems like a pointless exercise, trying to compare the Nazis to parts of the Templars, a comparison which just doesn't hold up.**

**In other words, if I ever put (conscious) Nazi imagery into this story (not planned at this point) that group will actually deserve the comparison.**

**To guest12: Not sure what you mean about the Dales. Alistair isn't willing to grant independence, the location is important to the Fereldans and much of the population (read the elves) are both loyal, and desperate not to go back to Orlais. It also add an enormous amount of distance between Fereldan proper and Orlais.**

**As to whether Corypheus or Orsino is at work, hey why be discriminating, it could be both. It isn't, but still. Leliana will not be making an appearance. She's busy in Starkhaven, and while she has plans to visit Kirkwall in the near future, those plans will never happen.**

**Finally, at the wedding Leliana and the Si sung a number of songs either from OTL, or heavily influenced by it. For example there was a duet of **_**Sway**_**, and the SI sung **_**Unforgettable**_**, **_**Put Your Head on My Shoulder, **_**and **_**So Happy Together. **_**As Hawke mentioned there just isn't anything quite the same in Thedas. This will be shown more during Interludes during Inquisition.**


	26. Chapter 16

Knight Commander Meredith threw the two letters down in front of Ser Thrask and asked, "Notice anything?"

Thrask picked them up, and after a moment looked up in horror and said, "Orsino?"

Meredith nodded, her fury starting to increase even more. "That's right. The First Enchanter, in league with a blood mage. A blood mage who murdered members of the Circle. Gather the Templars. I am issuing a death sentence upon the First Enchanter. Afterward we will conduct sweeps and examinations of every mage in the Circle. Understand."

Thrask hesitated for a moment before asking, "How many Templars?"

Meredith's expression hardened and she answered, "All of them. We will end the maleficarum threat within the Circle once and for all."

Thrask nodded, "Of course Knight Commander. It will be as you say."

* * *

><p>The assembled host of Kirkwall's Templars awaited Meredith as she approached main courtyard of the Gallows. As she arrived to overlook them there was a swell of pride at the silver steel of the Templars armor. The heavy infantry at the front were armed with broadswords and shields, each laced with lyrium to grant some degree of defense against the spells thrown at the man holding it. Behind them stood the archers, with longbows or crossbows ready. Even the recruits waited behind the veterans, all in their own less ornamented armor. The recruits functioned as light infantry, using smaller shields and short swords.<p>

As she looked over the force, nearly one thousand strong, she announced, "The First Enchanter has been found to have conspired with a blood mage, and given members of the Circle over for murder and experiments. His wickedness stops today, and the maleficarum who choose to follow him shall face the same fate."

There were no cheers as Meredith concluded, no great exultation, just the grim understanding of what had to be done. The Knight Commander descended the stairs, and as she did so she ordered Thrask, "Go into the city, and inform the Guard Captain of what is about to occur. The Kirkwall Guard will need to be ready if some of the enemy escape."

Thrask nodded and began down to the ferry into the city.

* * *

><p>Orsino could hear the Knight Commander's speech and he pulled out the item he'd found so long ago, and since worked on so diligently. With a gesture he sent a slight jolt to the mages he knew would join. The rest would follow when it became clear Meredith was willing to purge them all. Grimly he set about putting on the very special clothing he'd had prepared for this day.<p>

One by one the mages who had been selected arrived and picked up their own item. He looked over the assembled followers and said, "Gather the others in the main hall. We shall finally overthrow the accursed Templars, and mages will reclaim their rightful places atop the world."

* * *

><p>The two forces met in the main hall, the mages assembled along the walls, and the Templars arrayed in full battle formation in the center. Orsino strode down the stairs, slightly uncomfortable in the apparel beneath his robes. Meredith strode to meet him and announced, "First Enchanter Orsino, I strip you of your position and sentence you to death."<p>

Calmly Orsino responded, "You cannot. My position is elected by the Senior Enchanters and confirmed by the Grand Cleric of Kirkwall. You have no power to remove me without cause."

The Templar lines tensed, several archers knocked arrows.

Meredith answered, "I have cause, you have conspired with a blood mage, killing members of this Circle. You are maleficarum, and have no rights under the Circle rules."

One of the mages, Meredith wasn't sure which shouted, "And then you annul us all!"

She started to answer, but one of the Templars fired, striking and killing one of the students. She whirled to see who had done it, but before she could one of the mages shouted, "They aim to kill us all."

There was a roar from amongst the mages, then the spells began to fly. Just a few at first, then the rest joined. All around Meredith Templars died. The fighting erupted in full and Templars charged at mages, only to meet demons summoned from the Fade by Blood Magic.

Meredith pulled up her sword and charged at Orsino, but as she did so he flicked one hand behind her, and a dozen Templar recruits collapsed and began to twist, and finally rise again as abominations. She set that image out of her mind and stabbed at Orsino, only to have her blade clash against metal.

Orsino responded by drawing forth a long red blade, and smashing aside Meredith's own sword. Then he laughed and threw back his robe, revealing the plate armor underneath. Meredith started at it in horror and Orsino snarled, "It seems the Fereldans rediscovered the art of the Arcane Warrior. Now so have I." He swung the sword and then continued, "Recognize it? It used to be yours after all."

Meredith carefully swept forward with her own sword, easily penetrating Orsino's sloppy defense. As her blade closed however it impacted on a magical shield surrounding the First Enchanter. He lunged, but Meredith batted his arm away with her shield. As the two circled each other Meredith asked, "How?"

Orsino smiled, "Remember the thieves I caught? They managed to get the idol from your quarters, but I caught them. And just to be safe I wiped their memories with blood magic."

He rapidly began raining blows down on the Knight Commander's defenses. Meredith put her years of experience to use, easily blocking or dodging each inexperienced attack. But even as she did so Meredith glanced behind her to see the room was rapidly filling with the bodies of Templars. More demons had been summoned forth, from the lowly rage demons roasting Templars inside their armor to the gigantic pride demons rampaging through the formations of the Templars.

Even as she watched Knight Captain Cullen was blasted with a wave of ice fired by a despair demon, before being smashed aside by a pride demon. The young Fereldan flew across the room, arms whirling as he tried to slow. It didn't matter as he impacted on the far wall and crumpled, obviously dead.

Meredith whirled and smashed down the most powerful ability she could, the mighty Smite. The lyrium she drank to maintain her powers burned for a moment, but a small area of the battle cleared and the Templars retreated into a circle, their shields and swords pointed out against the demons and spells coming against them. She turned back to Orsino, just in time to block yet another blow. But she heard a horrible metallic sound, then felt an impact on her armor, and a sudden loss of feeling.

The Knight Commander tried to breathe in, but nothing happened. She looked down and saw a giant metal blade sticking through her chest. She looked up, and saw one of the statues lining the room had stabbed her. A moment later Meredith Stannard, Knight Commander of Kirkwall, the most powerful person in the city, died.

Around her, her charges died with her. More statues rose as the red lyrium of Orsino's followers unleashed more power. The bodies of the dead Templars rose as well, given new life by the necromancy of the blood mages. Small groups of bodies were crushed together, and arose anew as giant mounds of flesh. The army of the dead Templars, demons, and flesh golems swept outward. Those mages who might otherwise have turned on Orsino were left certain they could never surrender to the Chantry now…

Chapter 16

Hawke sighed as he sat down in his usual place in the Hanged Man. Varric looked up from his papers and said, "Long day?"

Hawke nodded, "You could say that." He quickly explained what had been going on, and Varric whistled.

"A Templar trying to make every mage in Thedas Tranquil…" He shook his head. "As if the tensions weren't bad enough."

The pair were interrupted as the serving woman outside started saying, "I'm sorry Ser, but Ser Hawke is discussion important matters with Ser Tethras," Varric snorted at that, "and cannot be disturbed."

A voice Hawke sort of recognized answered, "This is business from the Knight Commander herself, so unless you want…" He was silenced as there was a horrible sound from outside, wailing and a series of blasts.

Hawke and Varric were on their feet immediately, and the pair rushed from the room, grabbing their weapons as they went. They almost ran into Ser Thrask and the server, but neither paid any attention in the rush to get outside. The noise worsened as Hawke reached the open door and started to push through the gathering crowd. He stopped as Varric pulled him aside, then up a stairway to one of the tallest points in Lowtown. They looked out in the direction of the noises, the Gallows, and saw a green mist forming over the water, and figures moving across it. Not in boats, but walking.

A moment later Thrask joined them, and he gasped, then said, "So they lost…" He quickly explained, "The Knight Commander uncovered evidence the First Enchanter was in league with a blood mage, and possibly one himself. Every Templar in the city was ordered to converge for Orsino's arrest." He looked over the coming fog and then said, "It seems the mages fought back, and won. We need to warn the city guard."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This section is separate from Varric's narrative.**

From within the fog came the dark figures, some small, others giant. The first creature to emerge was a pride demon, ripping into the shieldwall of the city guard standing watch over the docks. The guard, all veterans of the battle against the Qunari, stood their ground, and steadily encircled the pride demon, hacking it down from all sides until finally the monster fell.

They reformed as the sound of marching boots followed. From behind the demon came the ranks of the Templars, all dead, and all still fully armed and armored. The Templars barely slowed as they moved into the shieldwall. Guard swords flashed out, hitting armor or flesh. There was no reaction. The Templars answered in kind, slamming their larger and heavier shields into the wall, and then bringing their swords down. Guards fell, and with none of the hesitation which might have occurred had the Templars been alive they surged through the gaps in defense. Moments later the Guards were all dead. Without pausing the Templars marched on, up into Lowtown.

Behind the Templars came the other magical creations; demons and flesh golems; and finally the mages who controlled them. They were led by the mages who had originally sided with Orsino, each carrying a staff mounted with red lyrium. The song was already spreading outward, even to those who did not follow willingly.

* * *

><p>"Form up," Aveline shouted as the guardsmen came rushing out of the rebuilt barracks, the only part of the Keep fit for inhabitation. Most of these guards were new, few had seen combat. At the center of the line were the veterans, led by Donnic, Aveline's husband. Hawke could see the worry in the Captain's face as her Guardsmen prepared to march down to face the mages.<p>

Two thousand guardsmen turned in unison and began to march, Hawke and Aveline at their head. They arrived in the Market District of Lowtown as the undead and demon army arrived. The guards immediately locked shields into a wall and advanced.

The undead Templars met them, and the two sides began to battle. Hawke started to join, but Ser Thrask grabbed his arm. "No," The Templar said. "Fighting the undead is pointless, we must kill the mages or demons who are controlling them." Hawke nodded and followed Thrask down one of the many side passages. They circled around, and emerged just behind the mages.

Thrask paused and closed his eyes. A moment later he said, "I think those are the mages controlling the undead." He motioned toward a group of mages hanging back slightly, and as Hawke followed the gesture he gasped as he saw their staves, lined with red lyrium.

Thrask noticed and asked, "What is it?"

Hawke quickly answered, "Their staves. I've seen that lyrium before. Years ago we discovered lyrium which might have been Blighted, and it looked exactly like that."

Thrask looked closer, then nodded in understanding. "Of course. Be careful, we have no idea what it can do." He raised his sword and said, "Ready?" Hawke nodded and Thrask answered, "Go."

The pair charged across the square toward the controlling mages. As they approached the mages Thrask unleashed his own powers, blasting the mages with a magic clearing blast. As the ability was unleashed the Red Lyrium embedded inside the staves flashed, and negated the attack.

One of the mages turned, and threw one hand out toward Thrask, and as he did so the ground began to shake and pieces flew up, then flew at the Templar. Thrask brought his shield up to catch the stone, and pushed on, blocking another spell as he did so. With the mage's attention diverted a group of the undead stopped, then slowly collapsed as the magic powering them ended.

A moment later Hawke approached from the side of the mages, and managed to bring his sword down on one, and struck her throat. There was a slight gasp and she fell. In the ongoing melee a section of the Templars suddenly seized up and collapsed, giving the guards a reprieve to reorganize their lines behind the line of battle.

As Hawke brought his sword toward the next mage the man brought his staff around, and the Red Lyrium flashed as the two weapons collided. Time seemed to slow down for a moment, then Hawke felt his feet leave the ground and he was knocked back into an alley.

As he sailed backward he could barely see Thrask being swarmed by demons.

The breath was knocked out of him as Hawke impacted, and there was a crack as his left arm broke. He reached over and using his right hand help the left arm out of the shield straps. He started to stand, but was knocked back down by another spell impact. A moment later the mage he'd been fighting moved into the alley, a dark smile on his face.

The mage advanced, but suddenly seized up as blood magic overwhelmed his own power, and a moment later he fell dead. Hawke glanced up and saw Merrill, shaking, her hand bloody. The realization Merrill had been a blood mage all these years didn't have time to sink in as she grabbed Hawke's hand and said, "Come on, we need to get out of here."

Hawke started to protest, but as he did so he looked back and saw that the Guard was in full retreat back into Hightown. The Templars marched behind them, barely slowing. Across the Market lay the bodies of dead Guardsmen and scattered remains of undead Templars.

Hawke nodded shakily and said, "Follow me."

* * *

><p>Varric arrived at the Fereldan embassy to find it swarming with people throwing documents on fires. He stopped Valena as she threw another stack into a pyre and asked, "What's going on?"<p>

She turned and answered calmly, "We're evacuating. King Alistair gave strict orders that if a revolt started we were not to get involved."

"What?" Varric shouted. "You can't just leave without doing something. There has to be something that can be done."

She shook her head, "I'm sorry Varric, but our instructions are very clear. We are to destroy any records and fight only if we are cornered. The king's instructions were very clear."

"Then where's Clark?" Varric asked, "Surely he could…"

"No." Valena answered sharply. "Even he's not going to ignore direct orders at this point. Clark is checking our escape route into Darktown. He should be back in a few minutes at most."

Varric swore, but after a moment he turned and left. There might be another force which could reinforce the Guard. He never made it to the Carta though, the green mist had spread over every exit from Hightown and was rapidly spreading inward. The dwarf ran back into the sound, as behind him the city streets were emptied as people fled from the mist.

* * *

><p>Hawke and Merrill made it to back at the Keep's ruin just as the Guard was reforming their shieldwall. More Guardsmen had arrived, giving Aveline just over 2,500 soldiers. Aveline gave a sigh of relief as she saw Hawke and asked, "Thrask?"<p>

Hawke shook his head, "Dead. He was swarmed by demons. Do we have any other forces?"

Aveline shook her head as well, "None. Normally I might call on mercenaries to help, but the Red Iron was wiped out in the Dales, and most of the others lost much of their strength in other battles."

Hawke nodded, "We need to target the mages, not the creatures. If we can kill the mages the others will go as well."

Aveline quickly passed the word on to the marksmen amongst the Guard, and they prepared for another stand, blocking the entrances.

Varric arrived a few minutes later, looking furious. He waved off Hawke's questions however and took a place amongst the marksmen. The Guard was prepared for the next assault by undead, they had a plan to fight and possibly to win. It didn't matter. What came out of the mist wasn't undead Templars followed by mages, instead half a dozen flesh golems slammed into the shieldwall, which buckled almost immediately.

Guards were thrown out of the way as the giant monsters tore through their ranks, and then the undead and demons came. Despair demons leapt over the Guard ranks, blasting ice into the rear of their formation. Pride and Rage demons shattered what little remained of the Guard organization.

Hawke couldn't concentrate on any of that however as he leapt onto the back a flesh golem after seeing some kind of creature embedded into it. As he did so he raised his sword and brought it down on the monster. There was a screech as his blade hit the creature, which started to flail to either grab him or throw him off. Hawke held on as he brought the sword down again, digging deeper into the golem. This time its efforts were successful and Hawke was thrown from the monster, landing a few feet away.

Even as he impacted however he realized his sword had been left behind, and the movement drove the blade deeper into the creature. It seemed to stop for a moment, then suddenly fell forward, dead.

Hawke stood, and started to draw his blade, but Varric shouted, "Hawke, come on, we have to get out of here."

He looked around and realized the battle had turned into a rout. Abandoning his sword Hawke ran, following where he was almost sure the dwarf was shouting from. He found Hawke and Merrill waiting, and as he arrived the two started back to the Hawke estate, the last place the Guard might be able to rally.

They arrived and found Aveline had managed to gather perhaps two hundred survivors, and the door was standing wide open, smashed off its hinges. Hawke stared at the door and asked, "What happened?"

Aveline looked at it and said finally, "No idea. The door was like this when we got here."

She started to continue, but the noise of marching from the direction of the Keep signified that the battle was not yet over.

As the marching grew closer Aveline turned to Hawke and said, "Go, get inside and run. You can use the passages under your house to get to Darktown, then sneak out of the city."

Hawke stared at her and said, "What?"

Aveline looked at him with tears and said, "I lost Donnic today Hawke, just like I lost Wesley so many years ago. I'm not leaving the city. You should though."

Hawke took a moment to respond, then said, "I'm not leaving. I'll…"

He was cut off as behind him Merrill silently placed one hand on his back and rendered him unconscious. She turned to Varric and said, "Get him out. Please. I'll stay to help hold them back as long as possible."

Varric nodded, crying a little as he did so. "I will Daisy." He grabbed Hawke and pulled him inside the house. Behind him he heard the sounds of fighting, and could see Merrill getting ready to fight against anyone who tried to follow.

He half-carried, half-dragged the unconscious Hawke to the passage when he met Clark and a pair of Fereldans coming back, Clark looked immensely relieved when he saw Hawke. As Varric saw them the dwarf asked, "Oh, feeling a bit guilty?"

Clark glared at the dwarf and answered, "I promised Bethany I'd get Hawke out of the city, and I intend to."

Varric let the two Fereldan soldiers take Hawke and said bitterly, "Maybe if you cared about the city as much it could have been saved."

Clark sighed and said, "We tried Varric, but sometimes a situation can't be saved. The city was a powderkeg, it has been for a long time." There was a blast from above them and the Fereldan said, "I suggest we discuss it another time. The ship is ready to go, we just need to make it out of the city. The route is already decided. Come on."

* * *

><p>"<em>And?" Cassandra asked.<em>

"_And what?" Varric answered. "We got out of the city. We met a Fereldan ship a few miles outside the city, and they took us to Ostwick. Clark, Valena, and their staff continued on to Amaranthine, with the other survivors who escaped. Hawke and I got off, then we went our separate ways."_

"_But where is he?" Cassandra demanded._

_Varric shrugged, "No idea. Like I said we separated. After six years and the loss of virtually everyone we knew in the city just was too much for Hawke. He went north I think, I tried to save the Tethras fortune." He looked down at the tattered clothing he had been caught in, "As you might be able to tell, I was unsuccessful. Hundreds of sovereigns lost, all to the damn mages."_

_He thought then said, "And you know what happened after Kirkwall fell of course."_

_Cassandra nodded sadly. "Starkhaven happened. The Lord Seeker died there, along with almost half the Templars in Thedas. Sister Nightingale barely escaped with her charge in time."_

_Varric looked curious at that, but was smart enough not to ask the obvious question. Instead he asked, "What now?_

_She looked at the map on the wall, the black of New Tevinter stretching across the entire Free Marches, parts of Nevarra, and almost half of Antiva. Small pins marked the battles, blue for rebel victories, gold for Chantry. There were depressingly few of the latter. In Orlais the blood red of the rebellion stretched across nearly half the country, Imperial White covered only the northern and eastern parts of the Empire. In the south Fereldan gold covered the entire bottom of the map, the only nation untouched by the rebellions. Tevinter was scattered with multiple colors: Imperial purple centered around the cities of Val Dorma and Marnus Pell, slave rebel blue centered around Minrathrous, the light green of the Kingdom of the Spire centered around Brynnlaw and covering Arlathan, and the bright blue of the Empire of Perivian stretching from the Minanter River in the south to the Eyes of Noren in the North; and from the Vyran River in the West to the edges of the Arlathan Forest in the East. The Anderfels were the only other country relatively unchanged from ten years ago, but only because the chaos of that kingdom made the addition of one more faction less a civil war and more a minor annoyance. And always to the north there were the kingdoms of the Qunari, the gray of Seheron and Par Vollen._

_Varric followed her gaze, and knew she was thinking the same thing he was, "We're going to lose, aren't we."_

_Cassandra looked around to make sure no one was within earshot, then finally said, "Yes. With Fereldan sitting the out the war, Orlais falling apart, and even Nevarra more concerned with the territories seized from Orlais we simply don't have the power to stop the mages. They will overrun Antiva before the year is over, then they will conquer Nevarra and Orlais before attacking the Fereldans."_

_Varric nodded, "Can they win?"_

_Cassandra shrugged, "Who knows. Maybe their little geniuses will come up with a city destroying weapon, or a steam golem immune to magic. But just on their own, I don't think so. That's why we need Hawke. He's the only person who isn't hated by someone, perhaps he could have used his own experiences to rally the neutral Circles: Val Royeaux, Ostwick, and the others, to back the Chantry over New Tevinter. Tell me, do you know how I could find him?"_

_Varric sighed, then finally lied, "No." He paused and continued, "And even if I did I would not tell. Hawke has been through plenty because of me. He deserves rest wherever he is now."_

_Cassandra nodded sadly, "I was afraid of that." She turned and said, "Then come with me Varric. We still have more work to do if this war is to be won."_

_Varric stood and followed her, and as he caught up with her he thought back to a poem he had heard once, he couldn't remember where, "Then spake out brave Horatius, the captain of the gate, death cometh soon or late. And how can man die better than facing fearful odds, for the ashes of his fathers, and the temples of his Gods." He paused as Cassandra looked down at him, then the dwarf said, "I don't know how I can help Seeker, but I will help however I can."_

* * *

><p><em>Sister Nightingale watched the pair leave from her own room, behind the enchanted window. A few minutes later Cassandra joined her and asked, "Well?"<em>

_Leliana turned to the Right Hand and answered, "Bethany had no idea where Hawke went after Kirkwall." She paused, "And Fereldan is still unwilling to openly support the Chantry against the mages. The king told me that the peace between their own Templars and mages is strained right now. They are willing to provide transportation and messaging, but no military action."_

_Cassandra sighed, "Why can't they see what's happening? If Orsino wins over the Chantry they will be next."_

_Leliana scowled, "Yes, I think the king knows, but they are still recovering from the war with Orlais, and most of the standing army is held down on occupation duty. Alistair doesn't think the populace will rally around the flag again so soon. He is willing to host talks between the Chantry and the neutral Circles, to try to bring them in against the rebels. The Divine has set up a conference at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Apparently the Fereldans finally managed to finish it, and just two thousand sovereigns over budget."_

"_Anything else?" Cassandra asked._

"_Maybe," Leliana said, after thinking for a moment. "It might be nothing, but several times my appointments with the king were pushed back a few days to an hour. And each time Arlessa Amell seemed to be in the capital."_

"_I wonder why?" Cassandra mused._

_Leliana shrugged, "I'm not sure. I trained the palace guards personally, and they had shut all the old passages I might have used." She paused as she tried to remember something else, then finally said, "There was one thing, Solona, sorry the Arlessa, looked sick. Very pale and she could barely walk a few times. And her hand was bleeding."_

_The seeker frowned, "I wonder what could be wrong." She paused, then said, "I have heard reports from the agents we have in Fereldan that the Wardens have all been withdrawn into the Vigil. And no one has been allowed inside for almost two weeks. The Steward has been hosting court in Amaranthine."_

_Leliana nodded, "Probably related then. Every Warden in Fereldan disappears just as the darkspawn start appearing amongst the Mage armies. We have more important things to do though. There is a conference to set up after all._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please note that Meredith's accusation that Orsino handed members of the Circle (in particular the disappearance of the woman Thrask was investigating in the game) to Quentin are my own speculation. Given Orsino's eventual reveal as a blood mage himself, and his known contact with and interest in Quentin's work I do not believe it to be a big leap of logic. Admittedly, and this is probably fairly obvious from the way the plot goes, I'm on the side of the Templars in virtually every playthrough, straying only when Bethany is in the Circle, so that may be baseless.**

**Also, given the level of power mages regularly display throughout the games I find it rather difficult to believe they are actually LOSING the war in-game. This is one of the main reasons why I've had them doing so much better in-story.**

**This is the end of The Road to Hell. I will post a number of historical segments to clean up certain things, in particular pieces of Fereldan and Orlesian history. I have recently moved however and do not have internet access in my new apartment, so I am not sure when final part will start being posted, I will do it as I can however.**

**To guest 12: He forgot Alrik because by this point that personal quest would have occurred over 5 years had passed since he arrived and, despite being a despicable character, Alrik just wasn't particularly important in the game. As for Meredith, she's not rabid, she's a paranoid zealot. In her mind the mages have almost certainly been infiltrated by blood mages and other maleficarum, and that the Kirkwall Circle is mostly corrupted regardless. And here's the thing, she's RIGHT, just as she was in the game. The First Enchanter IS a blood mage, most of the Circle had little difficulty turning to demon summoning and blood magic immediately, and we met a grand total of two important mages in the game who weren't either consorting with demons or blood mages (Bethany and Feynriel, the second of whom can go to Tevinter which IS a blood magic haven) by the end, this includes Malcolm Hawke who was a blood mage.**


	27. Epilogue 1

**Originally this was going to be two segments talking about the Mage Rebellion and the Tevinter Civil War respectively. Upon reflection however I realized that there really wasn't much that need to be said about either. Despite the ongoing war between the mages and the Chantry which will occur and end in Inquisition it is not really the focus. Also, the two conflicts are not very dissimilar.**

**In keeping with the Fereldan focus (I'm counting DAII here on the grounds Hawke and many of his companions are native Fereldans), we will instead be concentrating on the background acts of the Inqusition and the Fereldnas, who still do not wish to actively take a side. That said, if there are any specific questions you would like answered please let me know and I will either answer them directly, or work the explanation into one of the later documents.**

Epilogue I

**The Mage Rebellion**

Taken from: _Magic versus Faith: The Chantry/Circle War_[1]

By: Alexander van Markam

Published 10.24 SA. University of Cumberland Press. Nevarra, Kingdom of Nevarra

After the fall of Kirkwall to the mages under Orsino the Divine declared an Exalted March be carried out against the city. Templars from around Thedas gathered in Starkhaven to begin the marach down the coast to Kirkwall…

The Starkhaven Circle unfortunately misread the Templar maneuvers and took steps to defend themselves. Mages from outside the city were snuck in, one of whom carried a red lyrium enhanced staff…On Solace 12, 9.38 the Templars discovered evidence of the Circle's actions and Lord Seeker Lucius Corrin declared the Rite of Annulment upon the Circle of Starkhaven.

While a disproportionate response the context of the time must be taken into account. With the mages of Kirkwall openly revolting a more heavy-handed tactic was deemed necessary. This view was also, as time would prove, incredibly wrong…

The opening battle saw the Templar army thrown back from the Circle Tower, and the stores of lyrium captured by the mages. As the siege began the mages desperately began to infect the lyrium stores with the Blighted Red Lyrium, and began using it to empower their own magic…

After three days the Templars attempted to storm the Circle Tower, and were ambushed by the animated statues and demons…

The Templars pulled back two days later, leaving three thousand of their number dead inside the Tower. The next day the mages counterattacked…

As thousands of undead and demons swarmed into the city Orsino's growing forces, arrived outside to encircle Starkhaven, trapping the entire population, twelve thousand Templars, and another ten thousand volunteers inside…

For three days the battle continued, until the Lord Seeker fell in front of Starkhaven's Keep. His death signaled the end of resistance inside the city. On Solace 21, the city of Starkhaven surrendered and became the second major city to fall to the rebellion…

Empowered by the victory of the rebels over the Chantry the Val Royeaux Circle declared independence from the Chantry as well. Val Royeaux's declaration shook the Chantry, which had previously viewed only the Free Marches' Circles as dangerous, to the core…

In response to the growing rebellion Divine Justinia ordered an official Chantry army formed to bolster the devastated ranks of the Templars, who had lost half of their number at Starkhaven…

Circles in Markham, Hansmal, and Ansburg brought reinforcements from the rebels into their cities, and successfully threw the Templars out…By Haring 30 Chantry forces had been almost completely driven out of the Free Marches. Only the Ostwick Circle, under the leadership of Grand Enchanter Fiona refused to fight, instead declaring neutrality. Not wanting an enemy at his back Orsino decreed that Ostwick be ignored, at least until Antiva had been crushed…

Antiva had long been without an army, relying instead on the Crows to deter potential invaders. This policy died a violent death on 3 Drakonis, 9.39 when Bastion was attacked, and fell within two days. In an attempt to stop the attack the Crows launched a series of assassinations on the Rebel leadership.

They failed.

Orsino personally killed six assassins and captured four more in Bastion, and the crows lost an additional forty operatives in similar battles across southern Antiva. Using blood magic information regarding Crows operatives across Thedas was obtained, and the slaughter began. Two hundred Antivan Crows posted in the Free Marches were discovered and publicly executed, alongside dozens more inside Bastion...

Within two years the Crows would cease to exist…

Orsino's pause to deal with the Crows gave Antiva and the Chantry much needed breathing room, allowing the rich Antivan crown to purchase large quantities of sulfur and saltpeter from the Fereldan government, as well as arm an army to fight the rebels…

On 12 Bloomingtide rebel offensives began again, killing another seven thousand Templars near Salle, which quickly fell as well…

Another mage army swept northwest, and on August[2] 13, 9.39 rebel forces took the Selenay, leaving nearly two thirds of Antiva in mage hands…

By the time of the First Haven Congress, near the beginning of Haring 9.39…Antiva was on the verge of collapse…[3]

* * *

><p><em>The Return of the King<em>

By Thomas Ruthman.

Published 10.27 DA. University of Starkhaven Press. Kingdom of the Free Marches

When Starkhaven fell Sebastian Vael was trapped inside the city alongside the Left Hand of the Divine. Before the rebellion began Sebastian had been a figurehead the nobles looked to to keep the city from falling into civil war, not king, but a legitimate heir…

With the city occupied by rebel forces Sebastian undertook a new role within the city. He rallied former members of the City Guard, surviving Templars, and men at arms, to oppose military efforts within the city…

Most did not realize that Sebastian was still a figurehead of his resistance, most of which was organized and run by Sister Nightingale. However, this changed on Drakonis 26, 9.39 when she was ordered out of the city to assist in organizing the reformed Inqusition…

Through the entire occupation Sebastian Vael acted as the only remaining leader among those who opposed the mages…When Nevarran forces reached the city the rebels surrendered to Sebastian rather than face Chantry justice… From Starkhaven Sebastian raised an army and retook Kirkwall and Hansmal…

Sebastian ended clemency to mages who had not abused their charges, others were charged with crimes against the state and executed…By popular proclamation Sebastian was declared Champion of the Free Marches, and King of Starkhaven. Shortly thereafter the city of Kirkwall swore fealty to him as well, and it was followed by the remaining city-states of the Free Marches…On Justinian 1, 9.42 Sebastian Vael was declared King of the Free Marches…

**The Fall of Tevinter**

_The Exalted War: The Fall of the Magisters _[4]

By Alia Commenor

Published 9.98. University of Minrathrous Press. Minrathrous, Kingdom of the Anderfels

…The direct cause of the fall of Minrathrous can be traced back to the actions undertaken by the Magister Denarius, a petty and cruel mage who used blood magic and demons to bind lyrium to the skeleton and skin of an elven slave. The slave's memory was erased and he was renamed Fenris, "the Hunter" in their language…

In 9.35 the escaped slave was recaptured in the southern city of Kirkwall and brought back to Tevinter in chains…Fortunately Denarius had underestimated the family connection between the slave and his sister, Denarius's apprentice. In the dead of night in Justinian 9.37 she freed Fenris and used her powers to restore his memory. His response was to murder her…

Using his abilities Fenris killed Denarius as well and freed his household slaves. They began a rampage across the countryside surrounding Minrathrous, until finally slaves inside the capital opened the gates and Fenris's forces entered…

A slaughter followed, nine magisters were killed inside the city, including the Archon…

The fall of Minrathrous, the unconquerable capital of Tevinter, shattered the Empire. Magisters across the Empire declared the most powerful among them as the new ruler, and centuries of buried tensions came to a head. Civil War was inevitable…

* * *

><p>Taken from: <em>The Fall and Rise of Northern Thedas<em>

By Bruce Manning

Published 10.31 SA. University of Minrathrous Press, Kingdom of the Anderfels

Eventually four splinters of Tevinter emerged to contest the throne. First was the unnamed kingdom of the slaves, referred to as the Minrathrous Republic in the current day. This was led by Fenris, who took the title August, meaning First Citizen in reference to his position as the first among (theoretical) equals…This government controlled territory primarily around Minrathrous, stretching south to the Asariel River, and West to the Anderfels border.

Directly south of the Republic was the rightful successors to the Imperium, ruled by the oldest, and most powerful, son of the previous Archon…Its capital was Marnus Pell…The southern border was shared with Nevarra, and to the East its territory stopped at the Vyrantium River, the border with the Perivantium Empire…

Directly east of the Tevinter Imperium was the Perivantium Empire, the strongest and most stable of the four kingdoms, and the foundation of the modern Empire. Ruled by Archon Konstantius Riose the Perivantium Empire kept the majority of the Imperium's military forces, including most of the fleet. The military power of Perivantium would almost certainly have been sufficient to crush the other groups within the former Imperium, but their attentions were constantly divided between the two states on either side and the Qunari to the north. In time the loss of the northern front would allow Perivantium to crush the two neighboring breakaway states, forming one of the two nations which would go on to oppose Fereldan and her allies in the south…

The final state of the Imperium was the Kingdom of the Spire, based around Brynnlaw and controlling the Arlathan Forest, which also marked the western boundary. The Arlathan Forest was the primary defensive line of the Kingdom of the Spire, allowing the use of light infantry and ambushes to defeat the larger and better equipped Perivantium armies. It was not until the collapse of Seheron, and subsequent Qunari retreat back to Par Vollen, that the Empire would be able to sail forces around the Forest and cut off the main body of the Spire's army…

**[1]: This is the most common name in Nevarra and what is currently Orlais. In Fereldan it is referred to as the Fade War in reference to the battle against Corypheus which made up the majority of Fereldan's efforts; in the Free Marches and Antiva it is usually referred to as The First National War, in reference to the war's effect of rallying the populace behind their rulers for the first time in centuries, resulting in a major centralization of power afterward. Farther north' in the Anderfels particularly it is referred to as the first, of three, phases of the Unification Wars, in reference to the struggle which took place there being the first step in centralizing authority in a king, not the current king or even his dynasty, but A king, one who will be a familiar face.**

**[2]: Oddly, despite Augustus Caesar not existing this month does apparently exist in the Thedan calendar.**

**[3]: There are also fronts in Nevarra, and a few small battles in Orlais. However, Antiva is the most important front to this point. Most of the major battles have taken place there or in the Free Marches. The Nevarran front is primarily small skirmishes at the moment. Orsino is planning to crush Antiva, then swing his armies toward Nevarra. Nevarra meanwhile is paying more attention to the areas it took from Orlais, and looking farther into Orlais itself where the Civil War is dragging on.**

**[4]: The situation in Tevinter is loosely based on a combination of Spartacus's Rebellion, the Crisis of the Third Century, and the Fourth Crusade.**

**To Guest12: What, you thought Thedas was actually going to be better off? I mean it will be, just not yet.**

**Harvesters are not powered by the mages (or more specifically the Red Lyrium) like the undead and demons are, so no killing the mages does not stop them. They can however lose control. Harvesters do not particularly have a loyalty to the people who created them, and can escape control. At those points they tend to kill, well pretty much anything in the general area, growing stronger the whole time, until someone manages to kill them.**

**Orsino learned the Arcane Warrior specialization through a very complicated ritual involving lots of…okay actually he managed to sneak a bribe to some people who got a mage who had gotten some of the training drunk, learned the basics from them, and worked out more of the details on his own. He's not the equal of say Alim who knows the intricacies, but few people are. That said, Orsino is probably one of the two most powerful mages alive, the other being Solona (who's more powerful is a bit of a toss-up at this point.)**

**The SI didn't know the Red Lyrium was actually tainted and alive, it was a working theory based on the description other people had of the song and its effects on them (also, him having the idea was based on my own theory about red lyrium because it sounded similar to what the Mother described in Awakening). Since then it has been confirmed by Solona's experimentation.**

**The situation isn't quite as bleak as it looks though. As mentioned above there are neutral Circles (Ostwick, Cumberland, and Perendale in particular), and the Antivan Circle has come down on the side of the Chantry. In addition, while the actual armies are extremely hard to defeat (maybe even impossible at this point honestly) the same is not true of their commanders. Chantry strategy generally involves striking at the mages within the armies (since the magic commanding the undead and other creatures tends to be short range), and killing them. And well, there just aren't that many mages. Orsino's entire frontline force consists of perhaps 2,000 mages, with a few thousand more holding down conquered areas. Each one lost is virtually irreplaceable. The main issue is just that killing a mage wielding a red lyrium staff, partially corrupted by the Blight, and surrounded by said army of undead, demons, flesh golems, and now darkspawn is not the easiest task ever devised. If the mage happens to be one of the rare arcane warriors as well…**

**In response to your later question, the caps were made of fulminate of mercury, but it took a long time to get them to work, by dissolving Mercury in nitric acid and mixing ethanol with it. However, in the setting this is rather difficult to achieve and Fereldan's mercury sources are virtually nonexistent (what little Clark used, and got the process right on, which was about 1 in 10 primarily through luck, was imported from Tevinter). There are deposits in areas Fereldan took from Orlais, and a couple of other places in southern Thedas but these either have not been discovered or have not been mined yet. As such actual widespread adoption of percussion caps is still a long ways off.**


	28. Epilogue 2

The Kingdom of Fereldan

Taken from _The Encyclopedia Fereldan, Second Edition_

Published 10.05 Sky Age

Official Name: Kingdom of Fereldan

Head of State: King Peter I Theirin

Population: 36 million (10.00 census), 39 million (10.05 est.)

Capital: Denerim

Currency: Fereldan Crown (Fiat)

Largest City: Gwarren

National Anthem: Glory [1]

…The Kingdom of Fereldan rose anew from the Fifth Blight, using the popularity of the king to implement a vast number of modernizations, many of which made the king more popular with the common people, while alienating many of the previous elites…The attempts of the nobility to overthrow the king were remarkably unsuccessful, and while no official count has ever been determined, a combination of poor planning, and the adaptability of Fereldan Internal Security (now known as the Royal Center for Investigation) which developed from the Inquisition's intelligence arm foiled at least nineteen plots…

Fereldan in the modern age faces a variety of challenges. Population growth has exploded over the past age, with no signs of slowing. If the expansion of territory is not accounted for Fereldan's population grew from 4 million in 9.01 Dragon, to nine times larger at 36 million. Even accounting for the Orlesian population added during the Third Orlesian War [2] Fereldan's population growth was unprecedented…

* * *

><p>Taken from <em>Building a Nation: The Rise and Rise of Fereldan<em>

By Michael Hart

Published 10.21 Sky Age

…The first modern economy, Fereldan began its move toward a primarily paper currency during the Fereldan-Orlesian War of the early Dragon Age. The issuance of bonds during a time of war fervor placed thousands of promises to pay into the hands of serfs who found themselves still needing to buy goods with money they no longer had. Enterprising merchants realized quickly that they could purchase the bonds for less than they were worth, and then sell their goods back to the same people…

It wasn't long before merchants began simply exchanging the bonds themselves for products, in both directions. Bonds would be used to purchase items to sell, then accepted as payment. A small banking industry grew around the trade, which would last well past the war…

This seemed to be a fluke after the war as the government called the bonds and paid them, but the idea stuck. When the Qunari incursions began and the Fereldan government began running short of gold further bonds were issued, and again the use in trade flourished. As the war dragged on Fereldan issued notes in place of coinage, and Denerim switched almost completely that same year…

One major development overlooked for many years was the switch from wheat based agriculture to potato based. The potato offered many advantages, being easier to grow, and holding more calories in a smaller plant. By 9.38 DA Fereldan subsidies for potato production had more than doubled the use of the plant across the country. This was combined with the introduction of teas which brought needed vitamins into the diets of citizens… By 9.40 the average Fereldan peasant was consuming nearly 50% more calories than any of his foreign counterparts, and a better mixture of nutrients…

Infant mortality dropped significantly as the children received better access to medical care, mostly magical at this point, and children growing up ate better than at any point previously. The large families of peasants and yeoman increased further, doubling the population in just twenty years to 12 million in 9.55 DA...

The population pressures would eventually push the Fereldan King to turn outward again for new lands. The gaze of King Peter I Theirin would turn not toward the fractured Orlesian states to the north, but across the sea, where he dreamed of the white cities and myths his grandfather had told him growing up…

* * *

><p>Taken from <em>The Fereldan Circle<em>

By Eamon Guerrin, Grand Enchanter of the Calenhad Circle. 9.90-10.23

Published by University of Highever Press, 10.11 SA.

"The real trick of magic isn't throwing fireballs at people, that's easy. No, the real trick is not throwing fireballs at people when you know just how easy it is."[3]

-Teyrnessa Bethany Clark, from a lecture given shortly before her death.

…Like so many of the changes Fereldan went through during the Dragon Age, the loosening of restrictions on the Circle can be traced to the role taken by mages in stopping the Fifth Blight…

While King Alistair was unwilling to disband the Circle he began loosening many regulations placed upon the Circle, including implementing a traveling program allowing mages to visit families and leave the Tower under a set of restrictions. Mages who closely followed the rules laid out by the King were allowed further liberty and could work under less supervision. Additionally, after discussion with both mages and Templars a second circle was formed in Gwarren, a city selected primarily due to the power of its teyrn and its relative isolation from the rest of the country. The Gwarren Circle proved a remarkable success, leading to the establishment of further Circle branches in Highever, Redcliffe, Jader, and Halamshiral…

While originally reluctant to allow Fereldan permission to loosen mage restictions King Alistair convinced the Divine to grant special dispensation by pitching the project as an attempt to lower the hostility between mages and the Chantry, an issue already building in many Circles. The eventual recommendation of a trial period by Knight Commander Gregoir of Fereldan would prove instrumental in doing convincing the Divine to allow a period of testing of the ideas…

Each Circle reported to the Lake Calenhad Tower of Magi, attaining a posting in this headquarters rapidly turned from a punishment into an achievement as many mages believed only the best and brightest were allowed into the historical center of magic in Fereldan. Each tower was watched over by a group of mage attendants who were supported by branches of Templars, a group fully nationalized during the Fade Crisis.

The overall command of the Circle system was a panel of the Grand Enchanter of Lake Calenhad, the Knight Commander, and a Grand Cleric…

Mages primarily worked in Chemistry and other sciences, utilizing their power to carry out processes unusable without a stable source for of electricity. Mages also lent their powers to the production of powder, speeding up the process significantly…

* * *

><p>Taken from: <em>From Atomic Theory to Atomic Bombs<em>

By Erik Stone.

Published 11.34 Fire Age. University of Denerim Press.

Atomic Theory was put forward by William Clark in the year 9.43 DA, and while not believed at first, most intellectuals of the day had learned to take his whims of fancy seriously... His original Periodic Table showed a total of 43 elements. These included the 1-36 (with the exception of 21), the two remaining noble gases, gold, silver, cesium, lead, platinum, mercury, and uranium...The last element is the most remarkable. There is no possible way Clark could have dealt with uranium at any point in his life, the actual element only being discovered some eighty years later during experiments by Henry Roberts at the University of Highever...

Twenty years after the discovery researchers going through discarded papers of the former Fereldan Chancellor came across information excised from the scientific world by the Chancellor's specific order, that of course being the famous theory regarding the amount of energy present within any object. The papers had a hasty handwritten note which said simply, "too dangerous." How right he was...

It wasn't until 9.82 that the scientist Albert Fermon, a child of Free Marches immigrants, would confirm the existence of atoms in nature. He would also add the first new elements to the Periodic Table, number 21 Vaellium and number 37 Cachon…

* * *

><p>Taken from: <em>One Hundred Circling Camps: The Fereldan National Anthem<em>

By: Francis Anderson

Published 10.31 SA. University of Denerim Press.

…The most interesting aspect of _Glory_ is the total lack of development. While the technological jump of the nation rests on the genius, or insanity, of the King's primary advisor, and the far seeing view of the king himself, the same cannot be said for the anthem they eventually would develop.

What little information exists points toward the song first being used by soldiers assigned to the Inquisition as a marching song, which makes sense considering its heavy usage of religious imagery. Certain terms for the Maker also originate within this song, primarily the reference as Lord, which has since entered widespread use….

The true puzzle lies in the word "Hallejulah." There is no etymological development for this word at all. From all the available evidence it was invented by the Inquisition to complete the song's tune…

* * *

><p>Taken from, <em>"Imposters from Beyond"<em>

by Franklin Denning

Published 10.41 SA. Self-published. [4]

The two key figures of Thedan history who can be firmly be classified as aliens are of course Andraste and William Clark…

When examining the history of Clark there is no evidence of his existence before the Fifth Blight. The village he supposedly came from, Camelot, never existed. It was never placed on maps of the region surrounding Ostagar, which for tactical reasons was always very clearly labeled [5]…

* * *

><p>Taken from: <em>The Rebel King: The Life of Maric Therein<em>

By: Michael Hart

Published by University of Denerim Press. 10.19 SA.

…King Maric disappeared shortly after his departure, and his son Cailan was crowned king shortly after his father's presumed death…

For years there were rumors of the King appearing in some city in Antiva or the Free Marches, one truly odd rumor that he was held captive by a Tevinter Magister trying to get access to his magical blood. These rumors have long since been ruled out as ridiculous…

Yet, examining the surviving records taken from the ruined old government district of Seheron by Perivantium leads this researcher to conclude the rumors are not quite as ridiculous as normally thought. When Tevinter began its collapse the soldiers who had been posted to Seheron were recalled to help the Archon regain control over Minrathrous, in the hopes to avoid Civil War. His gambit failed as the convoy was attacked by the main body of the Qunari fleet and subsequently destroyed, killing nearly forty-thousand trained and experienced soldiers, the core of the Tevinter military had been wiped out. The magisters who stayed behind found themselves cut off from retreat and slaughtered as reinforcements from Par Vollen under the new Arishok moved to secure the island in preparation for their attempt to slay the southern dragon…

There is reference in Qunari reports, captured by the Perivantium Domestick Rinoi in 9.65 DA following the Qunari withdrawal, to a blond Fereldan matching King Maric's description being found in the ruin of a fortress on the island. Unfortunately damage to the text which occurred when the city was sacked by the Empire has made it impossible to determine which fortress the Fereldan was held in.

We do know he was burned alongside the other corpses of the fortress, and so no answers will likely ever be found…

The most popular explanation for Maric's survival is capture by the Antivan Crows, and subsequently being held captive within their old prison, now little more than a ruin. However, this raises important questions, primarily why the Crows never demanded ransom for the king, as was their usual wont…

However, ultimately there is no evidence for Maric's survival beyond one half-destroyed document written by a state which no longer exists…For this reason, the consensus will remain that King Maric died in 9.25 regardless of rumors.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] This is the OTL Battle Hymn of the Republic. Because the SI likes the song.<strong>

**[2] The eventual name of the war discussed earlier.**

**[3]: With respect to Sir Pratchett.**

**[4]: This is just a bit of fun. Denning is regarded in Thedas with about the same level of respect that people who support the Ancient Aliens theory or David Icke are OTL, which is to say none. Maybe less actually. Other people he insists come from space are: humanity in general, the Old Gods, the First Grey Wardens (to fight the Old Gods), Alistair, Solona, and Hawke. It's just that in this one case he happens to be more correct than usual.**

**[5]: He's wrong about this, and most things actually. The region used to be clearly mapped, but the practice declined Ages before the Fifth Blight.**

**To guest 12: Yes, Kirkwall fell in 9.38, and since then two years have passed. It took Cassandra that long to figure out just who she needed to look for, track him down, and catch him. And yes, there is an actual calendar. Its available on the wiki (just do a google search for: Dragon Age Thedas Calendar). There are 12 months with 30 days (apparently Thedas is secretly the Shire)**

**As for a superweapon, nope. Cassandra is referencing the apparent ability of the Fereldans to pull stuff from nowhere (i.e. for most of Thedas Fereldan suddenly having superships, which are actually effective largely because they are dedicated warships; guns, which previously had only been encountered via Qunari cannon; etc.) But no, there are no superweapons coming, from here the long, slow road to actually understanding what's being built starts. There is one last surprise which will be unveiled near the end of Inquisition, but it's not a superweapon by any means. OTL it was a French idea they never got to work…**

**By the time darkspawn appeared the mages had already taken sides, as Leliana implied they are a recent addition to the army. And despite the popular view not all the Circles in revolt are aligned with Orsino's, the Chantry just thinks they are. In the Anderfels the revolts are pretty much unaligned with anyone in the south, instead taking sides with whatever noble is giving them the best deal, and in some cases the Circle has actually fractured apart and several nobles have a few mages. I'm not sure when (or if) I'm going to be focusing on the Anderfels really, or northern Thedas in general, since apart from what has already been talked about the major events of the Dragon Age are happening in the south. The north simply won't be important for about, oh two decades. But back on track, the mages who are in the rebellion are generally too far gone to actually give a damn about what they are fighting alongside, they have been corrupted with the Blight as well.**

**For percussion caps, lack of materials is really only the start of their problems. While small scale production is possible, large scale is basically out of the questions even IF the materials were available in large quantities, which they aren't. There simply are no real munitions factories, etc. to make enough caps for them to be useful. That will change over the next forty years, but for now its impossible.**


	29. Epilogue 3

**A/N: This is probably the end of this story. I have one or two more things I might expand on a bit more, but probably won't. I'm working on bits of Inquisition, but due to my lack of reliable internet don't know when the first part might be posted. Still though, I hope you enjoyed and will return for Part 3: The Fade War.**

**And as always if there are any questions regarding events which are going on feel free to ask and I will get back to you as soon as possible.**

Taken from: _Encyclopdia Fereldan_, _Second Edition_

Published 10.05 SA

Official Name: Kingdom of Chevin

Head of State: King Clous I de Chevin

Population: 12 million (10.00 census)

Capital: Val Chevin

Largest Val Chevin

* * *

><p>Official Name: The Sublime States of the Andraste<p>

Head of State: Divine Justinia VII

Population: 13 million (10.00 census)

Capital: Val Royeaux

Largest City: Val Royeaux

* * *

><p>Official Name: Kingdom of Tirasha<p>

Head of State: King Louis II Tyr

Population: 11 million (10.00 census)

Capital: Urethian

Largest City: Urethian

* * *

><p>Official Name: Republic of Ghislain<p>

Head of State: Consul Gaspard de Montfort

Population: 15 million (10.00 census)

Capital: Ghislain

Largest City: Churneau

* * *

><p>"The decline of Orlais can be summed in a single sentence. In 9.01 Orlais was the most powerful nation in Thedas, in 10.01 Orlais did not exist.<p>

-John Tanner, _The Decline and Fall of the Orlesian Empire_.

Published 10.55 SA, University of Denerim Press. Kingdom of Fereldan

Taken from _The Decline and Fall of the Orlesian Empire_:

"…The reign of Celene I began with hope amongst the peasants and nobility. Celene was known to be sympathetic to the plight of the lower classes, and her less expansionist ambitions quelled fears among the nobility that the disastrous wars of the previous ruler would continue [1]…

Unfortunately Celene's reign rapidly proved to be weak. Her authority was weakened by many powerful nobles within her court, notably Gaspard de Chalons, the rightful ruler of the country, and elements within her government continued to antagonize Navarra and Fereldan…

The Fifth Blight was an opportunity to improve relations with Fereldan and secure the southern border, and when King Alistair asked for aid Celene was more than willing to send soldiers to assist…

The disastrous battle which followed killed hundreds of the oldest sons of powerful Orlesian nobles. The subsequent defeat of the Blight by Fereldan and its internal allies further undermined Celene's authority and made her court question the wisdom of intervening. Several reforms Celene had been in the process of implementing were put on hold to pacify the upper class; this had the unforeseen side effect of increasing hostility among the peasants, especially after rumors regarding loosening Fereldan laws regarding serfs began to circulate (though many of these were exaggerated enormously)…

After the withdrawal of Fereldan troops following the Treaty of Val Royeaux the Orlesian peasants found their lords returning to the cruelty and neglect of unprecedented levels [2]**…**

In 9.38 the peasants of the Heartlands of Orlais revolted seeking better treatment. The response of the Orlesian nobles was characteristically harsh. Soldiers were dispatched to put down the rebels. This strategy backfired when the main body of the army was met by a small force of serfs led by Maximillian Arras...Arras spoke with fire, telling the soldiers that their sisters and mothers were begging for the same things his people sought, and asking if they would be killed too (for a full account of the speech please see Appendix 2). The mutiny began when a soldier named Michael Rosslin in the Imperial forces killed his commanding officer after being ordered to advance. Chaos quickly spread with the Orlesian army falling upon itself in vicious fighting. Ultimately the mutineer forces won out and joined the revolt, bringing much needed supplies, weapons, and armor…

By late 9.39 the revolt had taken the entire Heartlands region…

* * *

><p>Taken from: <em>100 People Who Changed the World<em>

Various authors and contributors. The most recognizable being Michael Hart who wrote entries 5 (King Alistair), 11 (Emperor Kordillus I Drakon of Orlais), and 20 (Divine Victoria I)

Published: University of Denerim, 10.31 SA, Kingdom of Fereldan

21. Maximillian Arras, aka the Man of Iron:

Born: 9.01 DA

Died 9.45 DA

…The most important time in Arras's life began in 9.38 DA when Arras took control of a revolting group within Orlais. Borrowing from the Fereldan Enlightenment [3], Arras took democratic and patriotic ideas and twisted them to suit his own desire for power. He emerged as an extremely charismatic and brilliant tactician despite lacking formal training, ultimately beginning the first Orlesian mutiny…His group would ultimately rise to the top of the rebels and secure control of the Heartlands in early 9.40 DA…

…In a dark introduction the policies of the later regime Arras ordered priests and nobility rounded up and forced to work for his faction, doing any menial job until they died of starvation or exhaustion. These were rapidly joined by other dissenters from within his ranks. Conditions were appalling and death rates were high, though not nearing the level of horror which would occur during the later years of his rule, or the atrocities in Tevinter…

76. Celene I, last Empress of Orlais

Born: 9:04 DA

Died: 9.42 DA

Celene's inclusion will likely be controversial, but I stand by it because of the effect of her weak reign and the impact of the world her fall caused.

…Celene's reign was marked by a number of increasingly dangerous crises which threatened Orlesian security…Her early reign was marked by attempts to improve relations between Orlais and its neighbors. This policy included a close personal friendship between Celene and King Cailan of Fereldan, including rumors of attempts to arrange a marriage between the two sovereigns…

The Fifth Blight ended the good relations between Orlais and Fereldan. Cailan was replaced by the reform-minded and more aggressive King Alistair. Disastrous Orlesian intervention angered the highest ranks of Celene's court, and her desperate moves to placate them showed how powerless the Imperial rank had become amongst the squabbling Chevaliers…

Celene's reign might have lasted until 9.42 DA, but her authority effectively ended upon the signing of the Treaty of Val Royeaux. The Empress's forces had been completely destroyed by the war, and her reliance on loyal nobles had depleted much of her remaining power base…

By 9.40 DA the peasants of Orlais were in open revolt. A combination of Orlesian incompetence and brutality ensured the Imperial regime would face the hardest fight in Imperial history, and they would so with a depleted army and the best Chevaliers dead…

* * *

><p>Taken from: <em>The Orlesian Civil War: A Personal History<em>

By Michael Rosselin

Published: 9.43 DA, reprinted 10.23, University of Foret, Kingdom of Celestine.

Outlawed in the Andrastian States, Chevin, Nevarra, and the Kingdom of the Free Marches.

…I first heard Arras speak in 9.39. I was young and stupid then, full of love for the Empress and hatred for her enemies. Arras changed all that. When he began I was one of the soldiers who wished to kill him more than any other. Yet as his voice rose over our armies I found myself transfixed and rapidly joined the cheering crowds…

Our officer again ordered us to kill Arras when the speaking was over, so I picked up my sword and killed him before any of my fellows could move. Before any of us knew what had happened officers were being massacred across the entire army and we joined the Heartlands Revolt without looking back. [4]

* * *

><p>Taken from <em>The Last Orlesian<em>

By Joseph Gibson

Published 10.12 SA. University of Minrathrous Press. Minrathrous, Kingdom of the Anderfels

Outlawed in the Andrastian States, Chevin, and Nevarra.

…The rise of the Arran regime heralded a new era for Orlais. The old system of the Chevaliers was swept aside and replaced with a system based purely on merits[5]. From this tide arose Michael Rosselin, one of the most skilled military leaders of the Dragon Age, perhaps in all of history. While Arras gave the soldiers drive and purpose Rosselin gave the army victory. The collapse of Orlesian defenses in the Heartlands is attributable almost solely to him…

* * *

><p>Taken from <em>Freedom to Fires to War: The Rise and Fall of Maximillian Arras<em>

By Michael Hart.

Published 10.38 DA. University of Denerim Press. Denerim, Kingdom of Fereldan.

…It has become a common myth that the peasants of Orlais always hated the Empress and supported her overthrow. In reality only Arras and his inner circle, chosen largely for their views, supported regicide in the early days of the rebellion…

The correct understanding however was that the peasants of Orlais were far more focused on their own personal rulers rather than the Imperial family, which was too distant and impersonal to be viewed with the hatred local tyranny brought about…

The person of the Empress was fairly popular, if not adored by the masses. Stories about her personal generosity abounded amongst the peasantry, most false, but they were widely enough believed that many in the early stage of the Civil War fought against her advisors and lower nobles rather than against the Empress herself…

This view began to shift as 9.40 DA began and the war dragged on, careful use of propaganda within the army and regions controlled by Arran forces steadily turned the populace on their Empress...In a particularly famous speech after forces under his command refused to destroy a statue of the Empress Michael Rosselin demanded of his troops: "The Empress has declared us in rebellion. In the Maker's name, why won't you?"…

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, this is a runthrough of other nations which exist in southern Thedas at the beginning of the Sky Age:<strong>

Official Name: Nevarran Empire

Head of State: Emperor Oliver III Pentaghasst

Population: 45 million (10.00 census)

Capital: Nevarra City

Largest City: Cumberlad

* * *

><p>Official Name: Federation of the Free Marches<p>

Head of State: King Sebastian II Vael

Population: 21 million (10.00 census)

Capital: Kirkwall

Largest City: Ostwick

* * *

><p>Official Name: Empire of Antiva<p>

Head of State: Steward Lucius Valisti

Population: 19 million (10.00 census)

Capital: Antiva City

Currency: Antivan Denar

Largest City: Selenay

…the most interesting part of Antiva's modern governance is the curious position of the king, an office not currently filled by the Antivan government. The destruction of the merchant princes in the Fade War saw the power of Antiva shattered, and the new king had to rebuild the nation…

The subsequent death of most of the royal family during the Qunari invasion saw the crown lay empty for the first time in 2,500 years. While some suggested placing a new dynasty on the throne the remaining merchants put in place a steward to control the throne while the heir was found. It was thought that the lack of a king would allow the merchants to reclaim control over the country...They were wrong.

Steward Antony Lanos was a man educated in Fereldan, and had come back with many ideas from the University of Denerim. He put in place a new constitution, placing the steward at the head of an elected parliament…The office of king was left vacant…Thanks to merchant interference the signature of a king, or similar functionary was required for laws to pass after the constitution was amended…

Lanos's answer was simple, while the king had to sign, there was no requirement within the constitution that there actually be a king, and therefore the office of the king could sign regardless of whether there was actually a person. To this end a wooden stamp bearing the royal seal was created, and the term "wooden stamp" entered the Thedan vocabulary…[6]

* * *

><p><strong>[1]: It was primarily the children of these nobles who would later turn around and demand war for them to earn the "glory" of their fathers and mothers that Celene's more peaceful policies had prevented. Or to put it another way, they will never be happy, ever. If the Blight had come ten years earlier, or ten years later (probably following another war between Orlais and Nevarra, which would have almost certainly seen Nevarra crushed by a prepared and concentrated Empire).<strong>

**[2]: A/N: This is actually a mistake on the part of the IC author who has largely only had access to records created under the following regime, the treatment was slightly better than it had been pre-war, but after the light occupation it seemed far worse. Or alternatively he is lying to make his own country look better.**

**[3]: Definitely no bias there.**

**[4]: This is actually a blatant lie. Less than half the army actually attempted to revolt, most of them from areas known for excessively oppressive lords. The rest were killed in the opening battle.**

**[5]: Or more accurately approval from the dictator rather than by birth.**

**[6]: This is loosely based on the Age of Liberty in Sweden. If you don't know about it I would highly recommend reading about it**

**To guest12: The most commonly accepted explanation actually is that it wasn't all him, and several theories say he was a bit of a fraud who got the credit for other people's hard work…which admittedly is the actual truth, just not the way other people think. Supporters of these theories say it was actually the smarter people like Owen, Solona, Dagna, Wade, etc. who deserve the credit. Which again is actually fairly true. As I've mentioned before the SI is actually remarkably hands-off with a lot of this, mainly because he simply doesn't know details. His approach tends to involve laying out the basic ideas, pointing them in the right direction and saying "have at it." At this point he's been right often enough they just kind of go with it. Some things he's fairly heavily involved in. The furnace mentioned earlier in the story which gave Fereldan such a massive advantage in metal was something he actually worked on with Owen directly for instance. He's also the one who was responsible for the formulation of the powder recipes (since cannons and muskets need different types of powder, otherwise they either don't work or explode).**

**The idiot who built an atomic bomb was a man who had just fought his third overseas war for no reason, and little gain. It was hoped that such a weapon might end the nonstop wars of imperialism which litter the Sky Age, much like our own 18****th**** century, but with more advanced technology…**

**And yes the comics happened…which I haven't mentioned before because I didn't actually know there were comics. Though that doesn't mean they (or the earlier books) are common knowledge. For instance, Fiona being Alistair's mother is something lost to history, so far as Alistair is concerned (or knows) he is Goldanna's younger brother, and he's relatively happy with that. That said, I consider the games to be the primary source of canon material, and while I may draw from outside material occasionally it will not serve as a major reference point.**

**Trains are "in development" (which means they have hit a roadblock). There are test yards for them, but nothing has actually successfully been completed yet. They are probably at least 10-15 years away from even basic service. That said, there are significantly more rails, including a completed line between Denerim and Redcliff which are used for horsedrawn items.**

**Cassandra is a bit ahead of schedule, but events are also a bit behind. The rebellion in Kirkwall took place between six months and a year later than they did in the games, and the worse situation for the Chantry (and the Lord Seeker being slightly too dead to interfere with anything) has meant she started looking for Varric earlier. And Varric's recent poverty (all of his investments largely being tied up in the Free Marches) also made tracking him down and catching him significantly easier. **

**And yes, Corypheus will indeed be there. I am aware of the butterfly effect, but in my opinion the Conclave would still take place at the Temple of Sacred Ashes because it is still the most important place in the ENTIRE Andrastian religion, equivalent to finding the Holy Grail. For that reason IMO the Divine would still choose to have any conference take place there (also she's too terrified to leave Fereldan, since the mages are gunning for her and there have actually been two attempted assassinations). In addition, given Corypheus's motivations and history (seeking to restore Tevinter to the glory he remembers and take his place as its god) it makes sense then for his great moment of triumph to take place at the most holy place of his enemy, using the life of his great (spiritual) foe. Killing the Divine at the Temple isn't just about ripping open the Fade, it's about striking at the CORE of the group which brought down HIS Tevinter, and punishing those who would claim to speak for some other god.**

**Sera is…interesting. I actually had planned the events in Orlais before she had been announced, which makes fitting her in a bit fun. I will say that she will be appearing, but she will not be a companion of the Inquisitor, and she will be quite a bit more…radicalized shall we say. Actually the Inquisitor will have few of his in-game companions: Cassandra, Varric, Solas, and Iron Bull. There will be a number of replacements for the others (such as Bethany). Some of the old companions are dead (Vivienne and Blackwall), and some are simply doing something else (Dorian and Sera).**


End file.
